


Means a layer

by Koan_abyss



Series: Steps [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Whump
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Indagando sull'evasione di Luthor, Superman finisce in una trappola e viene ferito.Né Clark, né Bruce reagiscono troppo bene alla situazione, ma devono comunque trovare un modo per affrontarla.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un paio di mesi fa ho rivisto Superman Returns (come tutto il resto del mondo, a giudicare dal proliferare su youtube di video recensioni e rivalutazioni del film) e non l'ho affatto odiato come la prima volta. Certo, ha dei gravissimi difetti, come il fatto che Superman e Clark Kent hanno troppo poco spazio o che Lois non riesce a risultare gradevole. Ma ho adorato Luhtor e i suoi scagnozzi da operetta, e Kitty è il mio nuovo modello di vita.  
> In ogni caso, il confronto tra Superman e Luhtor ha fatto scattare l'idea per questa storia, che però è ambientata nell'universo cinematografico di Batman v Superman e Justice League perchè è da gennaio che sto in fissa con quei film. Le caratterizzazioni dei personaggi invece sono ispirate alle storie di susiecarter, perchè le adoro ed è grazie ai suoi lavori se ho riscoperto questo fandom, prima relegato ai ricordi d'infanzia.  
> Il titolo è un verso di 'Steps' di Kimberly Townsend. Forse un po' troppo soft per i nostri protagonisti, ma comunque adatta, secondo me.

Con uno sforzo, Bruce riuscì a sopprimere la smorfia irritata che la posizione di Superman sullo schermo della batmobile gli aveva ispirato. Non riuscì a impedirsi di stringere le labbra e le mani sul volante. Ma quando aprì il canale con il comunicatore di Superman il suo tono era perfettamente neutro.

“Sei già sul posto?”

“Uh, sì?” rispose Superman, vagamente sorpreso.

Non stava usando il suo super udito per tenerlo d’occhio, constatò Bruce, ma certamente adesso avrebbe cercato il suo respiro e il suo battito cardiaco per individuarlo, avrebbe riconosciuto il motore della macchina e il rumore del traffico attorno e avrebbe saputo che Batman lo stava raggiungendo. Probabilmente ora sentiva allo stesso tempo Bruce nel suo comunicatore e in lontananza. Clark lamentava a volte che i mezzi di comunicazione non erano necessari per lui, e Bruce stava incontrando non poche difficoltà a fargli capire che invece per la squadra erano necessari eccome: non potevano aspettare che Superman decidesse di far caso a loro, in situazioni di emergenza.

Bruce represse un sospiro seccato. “Pensavo mi avresti aspettato.”

Clark era meno abile ad apparire neutro quando invece era infastidito. “Non l’avevo capito. Non serve che tu mi raggiunga, Bruce. Il posto sembra deserto. E in ogni caso, sono pronto all’azione.”

Il che voleva dire che era in uniforme e non nei panni di Clark Kent, almeno. Non che la cosa facesse molta differenza, in quel caso.

“È Luthor,” grugnì Bruce. “Hai chiesto il mio aiuto.”

Luthor era scomparso con inquietante facilità, dopo la sua evasione, ma non mancavano segni che fosse all’opera da qualche parte: trovarlo, o quantomeno capire come riusciva a evitare di essere rintracciato, si faceva ogni giorno più importante.

Clark stava indagando e aveva chiesto a Bruce di controllare la proprietà di alcuni immobili vicino al porto di Metropolis che erano al di sopra dei mezzi legali cui un giornalista investigativo aveva accesso. Bruce si era messo all’opera, e il suo computer aveva evidenziato le coordinate a cui ora si trovava Superman. Bruce gli aveva passato l’informazione immediatamente, e appena calato il buio aveva indossato i panni di Batman per indagare assieme a lui. E ora scopriva che Superman si era mosso da solo.

“Ti sono grato per l’aiuto, ma davvero non˗”

“Non puoi aver davvero pensato che ti avrei passato le coordinate senza venire a vedere di persona di che cosa si tratta,” lo interruppe Bruce.

“Immagino sia stato sciocco da parte mia pensarlo,” borbottò Clark.

Bruce lo immaginò sfregarsi il pollice alla base del naso chinando la testa. “Non entrare. Aspettami,” ordinò, e chiuse la comunicazione.

La batmobile sfrecciò sul ponte di accesso di Metropolis, accecando le telecamere del traffico strada facendo.

\---

Clark spense il suo computer con un insopprimibile sospiro di sollievo. La prima stesura del suo articolo era pronta e se si sbrigava a uscire Perry avrebbe dovuto aspettare la mattina successiva per gridargli quanto era pessimo e di riscriverlo. Avrebbe anche avuto ragione, probabilmente: Clark aveva testa solo per le informazioni che Bruce gli aveva passato e aveva intenzione di andare a dare un’occhiata di persona a quel promettente indirizzo il prima possibile.

L’evasione di Luthor era un problema molto serio. Forse non ai livelli di Steppenwolf e della fine del mondo, ma, insomma, Luthor era riuscito a fare già abbastanza casino, con Doomsday, no? E Clark non poteva negare di prendere un po’ sul personale anche la faccenda della propria morte.

Incrociò lo sguardo di Lois, ancora al lavoro, mentre le porte dell’ascensore cominciavano a chiudersi. Le rivolse un piccolo cenno del capo e un sorriso abbozzato; lei rispose con un sorriso stanco e forse un po’ triste. Qualche mese prima Clark le avrebbe probabilmente detto dove stava andando per tenerla aggiornata sulle sue ricerche su Luthor, ma ultimamente era parso più saggio a entrambi tenere le distanze. Anche se Lois restava la prima sostenitrice di Superman e la persona di cui Clark si fidava di più al mondo (dopo Mamma? Allo stesso livello?), le cose tra loro dopo che Clark era _tornato in vita_ erano state leggermente complicate. Be’, lo erano state anche mentre lui era morto, senza dubbio.

Ma finché lui era stato morto, Lois aveva potuto piangerlo, darsi del tempo per stare male, permettersi di non gestire al meglio la vita senza di lui, con la consolante certezza che, col tempo, lo avrebbe superato, sarebbe tornata ad essere se stessa. Invece, quando Clark era tornato, quella possibilità le era stata strappata; per quanto fosse felice di riaverlo, per quanto lo amasse, questo la rendeva la donna che senza di lui non era riuscita ad andare avanti.

“Io non sono stata forte,” gli aveva detto fuori da casa di Mamma. “Non ce l’ho fatta, senza di te.”

Non era stata all’altezza della donna che era da ben prima di conoscere lui. E la risposta che cercava non era quella che le aveva dato Clark: “Sono qui, adesso.”

Lois voleva farcela senza di lui, essere forte senza di lui. Ne aveva bisogno. Clark capiva. E se anche per Lois faceva male quanto per lui, era l’ennesima riprova che era lei quella coraggiosa, tra loro.

Clark camminò per un paio di isolati, una volta fuori dal Planet, poi si infilò in un vicolo e usò la sua super velocità per raggiungere il suo appartamento e indossare l’uniforme. Nel giro di un minuto era sospeso in alto sopra Metropolis nel crepuscolo. Rimase qualche tempo in ascolto per assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine, che non ci fosse niente che richiedesse il suo intervento. Il rumore di milioni di voci e la luce del sole che tramontava gli si riversarono addosso, calde e rumorose, familiari e amiche. Quando si sentì pronto rilasciò un sospiro e si diresse verso la baia.

Clark aveva fatto delle ricerche: Luthor si era servito di una nave, Il Portoghese Bianco, per importare negli Stati Uniti la kryptonite che Batman aveva rubato. Ma anche i precedenti trasporti (meno legali) di frammenti più piccoli erano stati marittimi, in alcuni casi. Eppure tra le proprietà confiscate a Luthor al momento del suo arresto non figuravano navi commerciali o da diporto, né proprietà nei dintorni del porto. Dal modo in cui aveva organizzato la propria evasione, era indubbio che Luthor doveva avere ancora parecchi assi nella manica, nascondigli e mezzi di trasporto. Clark avrebbe volentieri interrogato i suoi vecchi scagnozzi, ma aveva scoperto che Batman aveva praticamente _livellato_ la bassa manovalanza di Luthor durante la sua assenza, perciò gli aveva esposto la sua teoria della proprietà navali e gli aveva chiesto una mano per trovare indirizzi sospetti.

Ora osservava il magazzino che Bruce gli aveva indicato e si domandava come agire. Non sapeva esattamente cosa cercare, ma era fiducioso che se ci fosse stato qualcosa di importante non gli sarebbe sfuggito.

“Sei già sul posto.”

Clark chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Non che la voce di Bruce l’avesse fatto sobbalzare, ma doveva ancora fare l’abitudine a sentire quel tono basso e vibrante direttamente nel suo cervello, grazie per la comprensione.

“Uh, sì?”

Non si aspettava di avere a che fare con Bruce, quella sera. Certo, l’evasione di Luthor era qualcosa di cui tutta la Lega era al corrente, e chiunque avrebbe condiviso le informazioni, se fosse incappato in qualcosa di utile. Ma da questo alla pretesa di Bruce di essere presente… Clark poteva sentire il motore di una delle sue auto, lo scricchiolio della pelle rinforzata dei suoi guanti sul volante, le onde della baia: stava per entrare a Metropolis. Clark non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ stizzito e poi domandarsi che cosa si era aspettato: che l’Uomo Pipistrello avesse l’irrefrenabile impulso a ficcare il naso in prima persona in tutto quello che riguardava i membri della Justice League (tranne con Arthur: Bruce sembrava ben felice di lasciare in pace l’Atlantideo) non era un segreto, la sua insopprimibile mania di controllo ampiamente riconosciuta da tutti. E Bruce non era affatto apologetico, a riguardo: si aspettava che tutti ne prendessero atto e si comportassero di conseguenza. Cosa poteva fare Clark, se non cedere?

“Non entrare. Aspettami,” ordinò Bruce facendo scattare l’irritazione di Clark alle stelle, e poi chiuse la comunicazione.

Clark si trattenne dall’usare un linguaggio colorito per commentare la situazione solo perché lo raggiunse il rumore di un furgone che si avvicinava al magazzino. Lo cercò con lo sguardo, ma non riuscì a usare la sua vista a raggi X prima che finisse dietro al magazzino, e quel posto era un groviglio di piombo e pareti schermate.

Non era sicuro di quando di preciso la sua incapacità di vedere attraverso il piombo fosse diventata conoscenza comune: dovevano essere stati i militari i primi a notarlo, e anche Luthor ne era al corrente, ma ormai sembrava che tutto il mondo criminale lo sapesse.

Be’, poteva comunque ascoltare. Si concentrò: quattro serie di passi, quattro cuori entrarono nel magazzino.

“Non puntarmi quella cosa in faccia!” fu l’unica frase a venir pronunciata.

I quattro si addentrarono nell’edificio senza fretta per restare poi in attesa, si sarebbe detto. Di cosa? Ah, ecco: una telefonata. Clark sentì la voce di Luthor e stava fluttuando a un metro di altezza sul tetto dell’edificio accanto al magazzino prima di rendersene conto. La conversazione era stata troppo breve perché potesse trarne alcuna informazione, oltre al fatto che quegli uomini potevano sapere dove si trovava Luthor. O come contattarlo, almeno.

Clark raggiunse la porta del magazzino sul lato ovest in una frazione di secondo. La serratura si frantumò sotto le sue dita. Entrò e rimase in ascolto, all’erta: non c’era bisogno di comportarsi da stupidi, di agire senza cautela.

Ma tutto sembrava in ordine. I quattro stavano… spostando qualcosa e accendendo luci. Neon cominciarono a ronzare sopra la sua testa.

Assumendo la posa e l’espressione di Superman, Clark si addentrò nel magazzino.

\---

Ovviamente Superman non l’aveva aspettato. Non era sul tetto dell’edificio che offriva il miglior punto d’osservazione del magazzino, né gli si avvicinò fluttuando da uno dei vicoli circostanti. Bruce represse uno sbuffo esasperato solo per evitare commenti da parte di Alfred.

“Lo vedi?” chiese al maggiordomo.

Quando Bruce aveva lasciato la macchina (un nuovo modello, più veloce che corazzata, che poteva quasi essere scambiata per un’auto di lusso, piuttosto che per un carro armato; certamente più adatta alle strade civili di Metropolis), Superman era ancora nei pressi del magazzino.

“Mmh,” fece Alfred nel suo comunicatore. “Lo abbiamo perso, signore. Il satellite non trova più il segnale del tracciatore.”

Non poteva essere un buon segno. “Hai la mappa dell’edificio?” chiese Bruce.

“Proprio sotto gli occhi, signore.”

“Da dove è più probabile che sia entrato? Ricordo più punti d’accesso.”

“Ovest è più probabile, signore,” gli rispose Alfred. “Gli altri ingressi sono presumibilmente celati alla sua vista.”

Bruce annuì tra sé. Metropolis era una città moderna, luminosa, rivolta al futuro. Erano pochi i quartieri fatiscenti, le zone industriali abbandonate, le pareti coperte di vecchie vernici al piombo. Eppure, sin dal ritorno di Superman, non erano state poche le attività che avevano riscoperto il piombo come materiale da costruzione o di contenimento. “Proviene da fonti rinnovabili,” era la spiegazione ufficiale. “Non vogliamo che Superman ficchi il naso nei nostri laboratori,” era quella che Batman riteneva più plausibile. Il magazzino che aveva rintracciato era saltato all’occhio anche perché aveva subito delle ristrutturazioni compatibili col tentativo di renderlo a prova di kryptoniano. Perché diavolo Superman non l’aveva aspettato?

“Sto per entrare,” comunicò ad Alfred.

“Perderò anche il suo tracciatore,” fece notare lui.

“Non ho scelta.”

Scelse uno dei lucernai del tetto, come punto d’accesso. Superman probabilmente non se ne curava, ma Bruce preferiva sempre arrivare dall’alto, ancora meglio quando ‘dall’alto’ significava da una cupola di ombre come in quel caso. Si mosse senza rumore sulle travi metalliche che sorreggevano la struttura. Niente. I piani superiori erano spogli e deserti. Dovette scendere per sentire un accenno di movimento e sulle prime non capì di cosa si trattasse: Superman che ispezionava il posto? O qualcuno che sarebbe stato meglio sorvegliare non visto? Bruce stava quasi per accendere i visori notturni del suo cappuccio, quando notò un bagliore. C’erano luci accese, là sotto, nell’area principale del magazzino.

Scendere le scale era fuori discussione, sarebbe stato in bella vista. Ma i condotti di areazione facevano tutto il giro dell’edificio e una delle bocchette dava sul camminamento della parete nord, la più lontana dalla fonte dei rumori: era un altro dei punti d’accesso suggeriti da Alfred.

Bruce si calò nel condotto utilizzando il rampino, scese fino al camminamento e ne uscì; si acquattò senza rumore sulla grata metallica vicino al parapetto per valutare la situazione.

Era evidente che l’ambiente era stato alterato avendo in mente uno scopo ben diverso da quello originario: solo l’area centrale era sgombra, cosa che accentuava il fastidioso riverbero delle luci sul battuto di cemento nuovo; il resto del magazzino era un dedalo di muri cechi che rendevano impossibile un tragitto diretto verso una qualunque delle porte o verso l’area di carico.

Ma erano tutti dettagli che il cervello di Bruce registrò per un secondo momento, qualcosa da valutare a fine missione, perché ciò che reclamò la sua piena attenzione fu la vista di Superman a terra, appoggiato a mani e ginocchia, circondato da quattro uomini.

Bruce guardò attonito il primo calcio colpire Superman e strappargli un ansito senza fiato, prima che il suo cervello suggerisse una spiegazione razionale. Luthor. Kryptonite. Una trappola.

Tre degli uomini si stavano accanendo su Superman, colpendolo alla schiena, ai fianchi, al volto. Il quarto riprendeva la scena con un cellulare. Superman non riusciva ad alzarsi e Bruce non aveva mai visto nulla di più sbagliato, almeno finché Clark non sollevò una mano per pararsi il viso e lui notò sangue sulle sue nocche, sulla punta delle dita e poi sul suo naso, sulle labbra.

Bruce si ritrovò in piedi sul parapetto.

Un calcio in piena faccia fece crollare Clark su un fianco con un grido, e se il sangue aveva scosso Bruce, quell’urlo di panico e dolore gli mandò in fiamme il cervello. Distolse per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo da Clark, rannicchiato a terra con le braccia sollevate a coprirsi la testa (ma i suoi “no, no! Basta!” non poteva non sentirli) per cercare un appiglio per la spara-rampini.

E poi si gettò sul gruppo come una valanga.

Cercò di ritrovare la sua freddezza durante la caduta per elaborare una strategia; erano solo quattro uomini, e non sembravano affatto preparati all’idea che Superman non fosse solo. Solo quattro. Facile. Ma questo non gli impedì di scendere molto più duro del necessario: qualunque cosa avesse messo in difficoltà _Superman_ era pericolosa e andava neutralizzata in fretta e con furia.

Si abbatté sul più grosso colpendolo con le gambe tese e tutto il peso e la forza generata dall’oscillazione della sua corda. L’uomo venne scagliato a metri di distanza, immediatamente fuori combattimento. Gli altri si abbassarono d’istinto, qualcuno strillò “attenti!”, ma Bruce riuscì a trascinarne a terra un secondo (quello col cellulare) con i lembi del mantello. Gli ultimi due si dispersero, mentre lui atterrava e liberava il rampino.

Lontani da Clark. Bene.

Si mosse verso il terzo uomo senza esitazione. Un colpo al plesso solare, uno alla tempia. Ruotò per immobilizzargli il braccio e fronteggiare il suo compare, il più basso, che stava cercando di estrarre una pistola. Bruce scagliò un batarang e l’arma volò lontano.

L’uomo nella sua presa si spinse all’indietro per fargli perdere l’equilibrio, ma Bruce lo calciò dietro un ginocchio facendolo franare in avanti e spezzandogli il braccio. Lo mise k.o. con un colpo di taglio alla base del collo.

L’uomo col cellulare si era alzato e correva verso di lui mulinando un manganello telescopico. Bruce gli bloccò il braccio prima che potesse calare l’arma e lo lanciò addosso al piccoletto che cercava la sua pistola. Diede un calcio in faccia al primo che si riuscì a districarsi da quel groviglio di membra, poi si buttò in ginocchio, afferrò l’altro per la giacca e lo prese a pugni finché non smise di muoversi.

Si alzò e si diede un’occhiata intorno: nessuno di quegli uomini si sarebbe rialzato tanto presto.

“Superman!” chiamò. Clark era ancora a terra. Non era in grado di alzarsi? Bruce si chinò su di lui, toccandogli una spalla e Clark sobbalzò, voltando il capo e cercando di spingersi lontano da lui. “Clark, sono io,” disse Bruce, sollevando le mani, imitando la posa dell’altro. “Stai bene? Puoi muoverti?”

Ma Clark si limitò a fissarlo tremando, le mani sollevate davanti al volto coperto di sangue e lacrime.

“Clark,” ripeté Bruce, riflettendo che se per lui la vista del suo naso sanguinante e del suo labbro spaccato era come essere pugnalati con una stalattite, per Clark doveva essere infinitamente peggio. Occhi lucidi e respiro affannato: doveva essere sotto shock.

“Clark, respira. C’è della kryptonite qui. Riesci a sentirla? Dov’è?”

Doveva esserci: nient’altro poteva privare Superman dei suoi poteri, no? Bastava trovarla e allontanarla da Superman, giusto? Eppure… era così sbagliato: Bruce ricordava gli effetti della kryptonite, l’aveva _usata_ su Clark, ma Clark non aveva sanguinato a quel modo (non prima che Bruce lo _tagliasse_ apposta, deliberatamente…); i colpi di Batman avevano avuto effetto, ma non avevano spaccato la pelle.

“Io… Io,” fece Clark, con evidente sforzo, “la sento, ma… Non so dov’è. Non so dov’è. É˗” Si guardò attorno, perso, ansimando sempre più forte. “Non lo so!”

“Shh, va tutto bene, respira,” gli disse Bruce, stringendogli le spalle. Se non potevano trovare la kryptonite in fretta, doveva allontanare Clark da lì.

Strinse i denti. Questo significava rinunciare alla possibilità di esaminare il magazzino. Di portar via la kryptonite, di trovare indizi sulla posizione di Luthor. Il magazzino era una trappola per Superman: Luthor avrebbe saputo in fretta che i suoi uomini avevano incontrato difficoltà. Prima che Bruce potesse tornare sul posto, c’era il rischio che non ci fosse più niente da trovare, lì.

Dannazione, perché Clark non l’aveva aspettato? Non era per questo genere di evenienza che lavoravano in squadra? Se almeno avessero avuto Flash, con loro… Sotto le sue mani le spalle di Clark cominciarono ad abbassarsi e Bruce tornò nel momento per vederlo abbandonarsi su un fianco, gli occhi che si chiudevano.

“Non dormire!” Rinsaldò la presa su una delle spalle di Clark e gli diede uno schiaffo con l’altra mano. “Clark, mi senti? Non addormentarti, non devi andare in shock!” Clark mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto. Bruce lo tirò a sedere. “Avanti, schiena dritta, boy scout. Ho bisogno che tu resti seduto per un attimo mentre faccio una cosa.”

Lo avvolse stretto nel suo mantello e Clark rimase seduto, aggrappato al tessuto. Bruce legò in fretta gli uomini di Luthor. Era possibile che si riavessero, o che qualche complice li trovasse, prima dell’arrivo della polizia, ma non poteva fare di meglio: non si fidava a portare Clark alla batmobile e a lasciarcelo, non in quelle condizioni.

Raccolse il telefono con cui uno di loro aveva filmato il pestaggio. Non sembrava un telefono usa e getta come quelli degli altri. Chissà che non potesse essere utile.

“In piedi,” disse a Clark e lo tirò su di peso. Clark riuscì almeno a non intralciarlo. “Dobbiamo camminare un po’, ma ti sentirai sempre meglio più ci allontaniamo.”

Coprì entrambi con il proprio mantello: l’idea di Superman indifeso in quel costume così sgargiante gli lasciava una brutta sensazione in fondo alla gola. Come l’idea di lasciare il sangue di Clark su quel cemento, sotto quelle luci odiose. Il DNA di Superman.

Bruce quasi si fermò. Era troppo pericoloso. Non poteva finire in mano a Luthor, a nessun costo. Ma stavano attraversando un dedalo di inutili corridoi foderati di piombo, Bruce ci avrebbe scommesso, e ancora Clark non dava segni di ripresa. Ecco una porta per l’esterno, finalmente. Doveva lasciar Clark alla macchina e tornare, lavare il˗

Bruce fece un cupo sorriso: tutti quei corridoi non erano certo a norma di sicurezza. Ma il vecchio sistema antincendio c’era ancora. Ruppe il vetro e fece scattare la levetta: le bocchette antincendio disseminate per l’edificio cominciarono quasi immediatamente a buttare acqua, mentre una sirena si metteva a strillare. Con un po’ di fortuna, pompieri e polizia sarebbero arrivati in tempo per arrestare quei quattro figli di puttana. E Luthor non sarebbe riuscito a recuperare quella kryptonite, finché il sito fosse stato affollato.

Strinse più forte Clark contro di sé. Sarebbe stato quasi tentato di sollevarlo di peso, ma sperava che camminare gli schiarisse la mente. Ma anche una volta raggiunta la batmobile, Clark non stava dando segni di miglioramento. Bruce lo adagiò sul sedile con cauta efficienza, cercando di non pensare al suo occhio che si stava gonfiando e ai lividi e alle escoriazioni, ascoltando allo stesso tempo il suo respiro col terrore di sentire il sibilo di un polmone perforato da una costola rotta: dal singhiozzo che Clark aveva mandato quando Bruce lo aveva incoraggiato ad appoggiarsi di più a lui, non era da escludersi. Salì in macchina e mise in moto.

“Andiamo,” gli disse. “Agente A, stiamo per tornare. S ha bisogno di assistenza,” aggiunse poi.

“Molto sollevato di risentirla, signore,” rispose Alfred. “Sarò pronto.”

\---

Clark si sentiva come se stesse facendo fatica a svegliarsi da un sogno, tranne che era certo di non aver dormito. Ma l’ambiente intorno a lui si stava mettendo via via più a fuoco, come se lui riuscisse di nuovo a concentrarsi su quello che aveva sotto gli occhi, invece di lasciar scivolare la sguardo senza trovare appigli.

Era in una macchina. La macchina di Bruce, suggerì inutilmente la sua mente; come se potesse essere la macchina di chiunque altro, con Batman accanto a lui al volante. E Clark non ci era mai salito, ma riconosceva il rombo del motore: la batmobile, quella che Bruce stava guidando prima quella sera. Prima? Clark rabbrividì e si strinse nel mantello. Ma il movimento gli mozzò il fiato, lasciandolo boccheggiante intorno a una fiammata di dolore al petto, alla cassa toracica. Come con Doomsday, fu il suo primo pensiero allarmato. Era stato trafitto? Faceva così male e non riusciva a respirare˗

“Clark.”

Una mano sulla sua spalla e Clark incassò d’istinto la testa per proteggersi la gola.

“Sei di nuovo con me?”

La mano era quella di Bruce, coperta dal guanto di Batman; Clark sentì improvvisamente l’odore di pelle che riempiva l’abitacolo. Bruce lo guardava preoccupato con la coda dell’occhio, per quanto si potesse intravedere dalla sua espressione con il cappuccio e il viso rivolto alla strada.

“Cerca di non muoverti. Sei al sicuro. Ricordi cos’è successo?”

Clark chiuse gli occhi, mentre tutto minacciava di sfocarsi di nuovo. Deglutì. “Io…”

Ricordava il ‘prima’, la giornata al Planet, ricordava di essere passato a casa per indossare l’uniforme, di essere andato alla baia, ma era come se fosse successo l’anno precedente. Non riusciva a concentrarsi. Quel _dolore_ al petto che ora si era attutito, come riaddormentato, lo spaventava.

“Clark?”

Non riusciva a concentrarsi, qualcosa lo disturbava. “Ho freddo,” gli uscì di bocca, e si accorse che era vero. Probabilmente non era la risposta che Bruce voleva, perché strinse le labbra come irritato.

La sua mano scivolò via dalla spalla di Clark e armeggiò con qualcosa, mentre lui veniva distratto dalle luci fuori dal finestrino.

“Siamo quasi arrivati,” disse Bruce e Clark era troppo stanco per chiedere dove.

Si raggomitolò con cautela nel mantello e solo allora notò che, oltre al suo rosso, lo avvolgeva anche il mantello nero di Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due appunti:  
> Lois e Clark non stanno insieme in questa storia perchè 1)volevo scrivere SuperBat, 2)la prima volta che ho visto la scena alla fattoria Kent, dopo aver sentito le parole di Lois, mi sono convinta che una rottura tra loro fosse inevitabile. Lois fa una domanda da giornalista, e poi non ascolta la risposta di Clark, perchè in quel momento per lei non c'è niente di più grave del fatto che non è stata forte, senza di lui. E non riesco a immaginare che non provi a correggere la situazione, che possa accettare di appoggiarsi a Superman e basta.  
> Non ricordo se il fatto che Superman non possa vedere attraverso il piombo sia di dominio pubblico: nelle vecchie serie animate mi sembra fosse così, ma in un fumetto che ho recuperato recentemente S dice che non lo ha mai detto a nessuno se non a Diana. Boh. Passatemi l'errore per esigenze di trama, per favore.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ho quasi finito, padron Kent. Un attimo di pazienza ancora,” mormorò Alfred, intento a pulire il sangue secco dal viso di Clark, seduto con le spalle abbattute ed espressione cupa sul lettino dell’infermeria della Caverna.

“Mi dispiace,” rispose Clark, muovendosi un poco. “Devo essere il peggior paziente di sempre.”

“Affatto,” lo rassicurò Alfred con un accenno di sorriso.

Clark era parso molto più lucido, la seconda volta che era tornato in sé durante il tragitto verso la Caverna; gli effetti della kryptonite non erano ancora del tutto svaniti, ma era stato in grado di raccontare a Bruce cos’era successo.

“Ho sentito quegli uomini parlare con Luthor al telefono e sono entrato. Sembrava tutto a posto, non mi sono accorto di niente di strano fino a che non sono arrivato all’area centrale, praticamente. Mi hanno visto. Ma non percepivo kryptonite addosso a loro, quindi mi sono fatto avanti per interrogarli. E improvvisamente ho cominciato˗ a sentirne gli effetti. Ma non capivo da dove provenissero. Non è stato come con, sai, la lancia, un’unica fonte. Forse era sotto il pavimento?”

Bruce si era limitato a un ‘mhm’ generico.

Alfred li aspettava. Aveva aiutato Clark a scendere dalla macchina, a togliere l’uniforme che Bruce intendeva esaminare per cercare tracce del minerale verde, in forma gassosa, magari, e a indossare una delle tute da allenamento di Bruce, prima di dedicarsi alle sue ferite.

Bruce gli aveva controllato le costole con la macchina RX portatile (Clark aveva provato a usare la sua vista a raggi X, ma lo sforzo lo aveva lasciato sudato e pallido e freddo, la testa che gli girava) e non aveva trovato fratture né incrinature.

“O può darsi che siano già guarite. Anche i lividi stanno migliorando,” aveva detto ad Alfred, dato che non riusciva a guardare Clark.

Alfred aveva annuito ed era tornato a prendersi cura e a confortare Clark, mentre Bruce riusciva solo ad aggirarsi attorno a loro ansioso e inutile come la prima volta che Dick era tornato da una pattuglia con il naso sanguinante per non essere riuscito a schivare un pugno.

Vedere Superman ferito… era disturbante in più modi di quanti Bruce si sarebbe aspettato. Lo aveva sempre visto inarrestabile e invulnerabile, o morto, tranne che in un’occasione. Il pensiero di aver provato _soddisfazione_ nel vedere Superman˗ Clark˗ a terra in preda al dolore gli provocò un’ondata di nausea e disgusto per se stesso, e un soffocante senso di protettività che lo lasciò a malapena in grado di pensare lucidamente. E Bruce non poteva neanche provare a calmarsi come aveva fatto con Dick, accarezzandogli ancora e ancora i capelli, fino a convincersi che il suo bambino era lì con lui e stava bene.

Per la verità, ci sarebbe stato un milione di cose di cui avrebbe potuto tenersi occupato, diverse di capitale importanza, come esaminare e poi decontaminare l’uniforme di Superman, analizzare il cellulare che aveva raccolto, tenere sotto controllo i canali di polizia e vigili del fuoco a Metropolis per avere notizie delle loro attività al magazzino, _tornare_ al magazzino a cercare prove. Ma monitorare Clark aveva la priorità su tutto, indubbiamente (e anche se fosse stato dubbio, Bruce temeva che sarebbe riuscito a convincersi comunque del contrario).

Alfred stava dicendo a Clark che persino disinfettargli le escoriazioni sulle mani era probabilmente inutile, dato che Superman non era soggetto a infezioni e che sembrava che la pelle stesse cominciando a rigenerarsi da sola, ma che le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire, e Bruce si schiarì la gola.

Clark lo guardò e lui cercò di non far caso alla sua bocca tesa e agli occhi contratti, e soprattutto di non ripensare a com’erano un’ora prima, pieni di lacrime ed enormi. “Stai cominciando a guarire, ma la tua pelle non è ancora impenetrabile, giusto?”

Clark annuì, guardingo.

Bruce si schiarì di nuovo la gola, maledicendosi per non riuscire a suonare più calmo e rassicurante. “Dovremmo cogliere l’occasione, potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità di prelevare dei campioni utilizzando attrezzatura standard.” Esitò. “Non so quanto servirà, dato che non abbiamo dati sulle tue condizioni ottimali, ma osservare quali effetti la kryptonite sta avendo sul tuo organismo a livello cellulare sarebbe già un passo avanti.”

“Vuoi˗ vuoi un campione di sangue?” chiese Clark, deglutendo.

“Sì. Se sei d’accordo, sì,” disse Bruce, restando a distanza, le braccia lungo i fianchi, memore della reazione di Clark quando aveva allungato una mano verso di lui per la prima volta al magazzino, e poi in macchina quando lo aveva sospinto gentilmente contro sedile per evitare che si accasciasse sulla leva del cambio.

Anche Alfred smise di medicarlo, in attesa di una sua reazione, forse non proprio soddisfatto del tempismo di Bruce. Ma dovevano entrambi sapere che Bruce non avrebbe chiesto, se non fosse stato importante, e non era qualcosa che si potesse rimandare all’infinito.

Clark distolse lo sguardo e si sfregò la nuca. “Sì, d’accordo. Sicuro.” Cercò di sorridere a Bruce e porse il braccio.

“Grazie,” rispose lui. Recuperò in fretta una siringa e un paio di fiale, Alfred gli fece spazio, e lui si sedette di fronte a Clark.

“Non prendermi in giro, se do di matto,” disse Clark con un sorriso nervoso. “Non mi hanno mai fatto un’iniezione, prima.”

“È meglio se non guardi,” rispose Bruce e, cazzo, doveva esistere qualcosa di più rassicurante da dire, no? Cercò di essere efficiente, almeno, e di sbrigarsi. L’ago penetrò senza sforzo (Clark inspirò di scatto, poi si costrinse a fare respiri profondi) e Bruce raccolse due fiale di sangue mentre Alfred si occupava di distrarlo.

Bruce mise al sicuro nel suo laboratorio i campioni. Cominciare le analisi davanti a Clark gli sembrava… sbagliato. Insensibile.

Quando raggiunse di nuovo la zona infermeria rivolse un risoluto cenno del capo a Clark che aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui. Cominciava a sembrare un po’ più se stesso. Il blu acceso del suo occhio pesto era di nuovo visibile.

“Come si sente, padron Kent?” domandò Alfred, seguendo la stessa linea di pensiero di Bruce.

“Io… bene. I miei poteri stanno cominciando a tornare, credo,” rispose Clark. Fece saettare lo sguardo da Alfred a Bruce. “Penso sia il caso che vada. Vi ringrazio per l’aiuto.”

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” fece Bruce, dubbioso. “Hai di nuovo la tua forza? Sei in grado di volare?”

Clark strinse un pugno e aggrottò la fronte, concentrandosi. “Sta tornando. Potrebbe volerci un altro po’ perché sia al 100%, ma˗”

“Clark, non voglio rischiare che tu precipiti nella baia perché non riesci a volare,” lo interruppe Bruce, “né che tu non sia al sicuro. Se fosse giorno probabilmente ti saresti già ripreso del tutto, ma per come stanno le cose, mi sentirei più tranquillo se ti fermassi per la notte.”

“Ti sentiresti più tranquillo anche se potessi fare altri test domattina, giusto?” chiese Clark, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“Anche quello,” ammise Bruce. E forse la sua sincerità aveva fatto breccia, perché Clark non rifiutò immediatamente.

“Non lo so, io…”

“La stanza per gli ospiti è praticamente un solarium, sarebbe perfetta,” incalzò Bruce.

Clark sbatté le palpebre: “La stanza…? Tu intendi alla casa sul lago?”

“Oh, cielo. Ovviamente, padron Kent. La Caverna non è proprio adatta, non è vero?” intervenne Alfred. “E finalmente la stanza per gli ospiti verrà utilizzata per almeno uno degli scopi per cui è stata pensata. Doveva essere una serra, ma sono anni che padron Wayne non si dedica al giardinaggio,” aggiunse, strappando una piccola risata a Clark.

“Va bene, allora. Grazie,” disse con un sorriso timido, sfregandosi la nuca con una mano.

“Molto bene,” rispose Alfred, dirigendosi alle scale, rapido e solerte. “E mentre io mi assicuro che tutto sia in ordine di sopra, signore, forse padron Kent gradirebbe fare una doccia?” suggerì a Bruce passando.

Lui annuì: “Certo. Ti mostro la doccia decontaminante. Se hai ancora polvere o frammenti di kryptonite addosso, li eliminerà.”

Ed era una cosa che avrebbe dovuto di nuovo affondare l’atmosfera domestica che Alfred era riuscito a creare, ma Clark si limitò a sospirare con desiderio: “Una doccia sarebbe fantastica.”

Bruce lo aspettò preparandosi il lavoro per dopo: un software si stava occupando di analizzare e decriptare il cellulare, un altro programma registrava le comunicazioni dei servizi d’emergenza di Metropolis; nella sua mente rivedeva una lista del contenuto della sua cintura, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto aggiungere del materiale specifico, per raccogliere campioni dal magazzino. Per fortuna Gotham era tranquilla, quella notte.

Quando Clark emerse dalla doccia con addosso di nuovo la tuta da allenamento e i capelli umidi, Bruce lo accompagnò di sopra. Esitò in imbarazzo sulla soglia della stanza per gli ospiti, mentre Clark entrava e si guardava attorno.

“Questo posto è stupendo,” disse alla fine, girandosi verso di lui.

Bruce scrollò le spalle: “È appartato, difficile da trovare se non ci sei mai stato prima e vicino alla villa. Ma farlo costruire senza che nessuno cadesse nella Caverna è stato un incubo.”

Clark sorrise per un istante, poi si fece serio e solenne. “Grazie. Per avermi aiutato,” disse.

Bruce fece una smorfia: come se avesse fatto qualcosa di speciale, e non quello che chiunque avrebbe fatto. Ma in effetti, su che basi Clark avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa di buono da Bruce? “Davvero non c’è bisogno di ringraziamenti. Buonanotte, Clark,” rispose, e batté in ritirata.

Alfred era in cucina. Bruce si sedette su uno degli sgabelli dell’isola centrale.

“Il nostro ospite è sistemato per la notte?” chiese Alfred senza girarsi a guardarlo.

“Sì.”

“E lei, signore?”

“Io devo tornare al lavoro,” rispose Bruce. La cosa più urgente era probabilmente esaminare l’uniforme di Superman, mentre aspettava che il computer terminasse le sue analisi.

Alfred annuì, posando un vassoio sull’isola e poi voltandosi di nuovo per prendere qualcosa dai pensili.

Bruce diede un’occhiata al vassoio. Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Latte e biscotti? È Superman, non un bambino che ha fatto un brutto sogno.”

Alfred gli regalò un’occhiata appuntita da sopra la propria spalla. “È un giovane uomo che ha vissuto un’esperienza traumatica. Non mi stupirebbe se avesse degli incubi, stanotte.”

“Ha provato davvero cosa significa essere umani. Essere vulnerabili.”

Alfred lo guardò un po’ più gentilmente: “Vedere qualcuno lottare con la propria umanità è un’ottima ragione per essere compassionevoli.” Posò una tazza di tè davanti a Bruce, prese il vassoio e uscì.

Bruce sospirò e prese un sorso.

\---

La doccia era stata davvero fantastica. Cinque minuti da solo, con gli occhi chiusi, i getti pressurizzati abbastanza potenti da lavargli via di dosso e dai capelli il sudore, la polvere e la sgradevole sensazione di avere le mani di qualcun altro su di sé. Per qualche minuto almeno Clark si era sentito bene.

Avrebbe preferito tornare nel suo micro-appartamento, ma l’idea di provare a volare e non riuscirci era davvero più di quanto potesse sopportare, in quel momento. In più Bruce era sembrato preoccupato, in quel suo modo pragmatico e imbarazzato, e se tenere sotto osservazione Superman, comprendere cosa era successo, lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, Clark poteva fare uno sforzo, dato che Bruce era corso a salvarlo. E neanche a Clark sarebbe dispiaciuto capire cos’era successo, cosa diavolo gli era preso.

Non parlava solo della kryptonite. Ormai ne aveva subito gli effetti in abbastanza occasioni da capire che il modo in cui vi era stato esposto questa volta doveva essere diverso. La situazione più simile era stata quella a bordo della nave di Zod, quando Clark era entrato a contatto per la prima volta con l’atmosfera kryptoniana, ma il modo in cui gli effetti sui suoi poteri perduravano era nuovo.

Ma il peggio, per Clark, era stata la propria reazione. Aveva sempre lottato, quando si era ritrovato davanti la kryptonite. Sulla nave di Zod, quando aveva distrutto la macchina krypto-formante, contro… contro Bruce. Contro Bruce aveva combattuto per Mamma, sapendo che non aveva altra scelta se non costringere Bruce ad ascoltarlo. E Bruce gli era apparso da subito, sin dai loro primi incontri, un avversario formidabile, una volontà incrollabile che non si sarebbe arresa. Quindi neanche Clark aveva potuto arrendersi.

Ma con gli uomini di Luthor… Clark non aveva pensato di essere in pericolo. Certo, sapeva di cosa era capace Luthor, ma si era sentito sicuro e, be’, pienamente Superman: calmo, fermo, saldo. E quando aveva cominciato a rendersi conto che i suoi poteri stavano svanendo, una parte di lui aveva semplicemente rifiutato che potesse esserci qualcosa in grado di ferire Superman, lì. Quei quattro non erano Batman, non potevano trascinarlo a terra e farlo sanguinare, ucciderlo… tranne che stava succedendo: lo colpivano, gli facevano male, e Clark era andato nel panico, perché l’ultima volta che era successo, lui era morto.

Poi Bruce era arrivato e si era chinato su di lui e Clark era stato certo, _certo_ , per un istante, che stesse per trafiggerlo con una lama di kryptonite, che la luce sopra la sua testa fosse una scarica di energia di Doomsday, che sarebbe morto e con un dolore straziante, e se avesse mai riaperto gli occhi, se fosse _tornato_ un’altra volta, avrebbe provato ancora quella rabbia terribile come quando la Lega lo aveva affrontato, e un altro giro di quella giostra Clark non era sicuro di poterlo sopportare.

Doveva essere per quello che il suo cervello era andato in black out e i ricordi del magazzino erano ancora così confusi. Non era sicuro di volerli mettere a fuoco, ancora. Temeva che non sarebbero andati giù bene con lo spuntino di mezzanotte che gli aveva portato Alfred.

Alfred, dio. Clark era quasi andato in pezzi. Poteva indossare la faccia di Superman e ringraziare Bruce, ma davanti al vecchio maggiordomo inglese era un ragazzino che si sforza di non scoppiare in lacrime dopo una brutta caduta dalla sua bicicletta.

Si domandò se Bruce provasse qualcosa di simile, davanti ad Alfred. Era quasi certo di sì. Perché Bruce non era il mostro irragionevole e crudele con la lancia di kryptonite che il cervello di Clark a volte rievocava: era un suo compagno di squadra: lo aveva salvato, senza neanche rinfacciargli di essere entrato da solo in quello che Clark sapeva essere uno dei covi di Luthor, lo aveva portato al sicuro e gli aveva offerto la stanza per gli ospiti alla casa sul lago.

Clark non ci aveva quasi mai messo piede. Nell’attesa che la ristrutturazione di Villa Wayne cominciasse, la Lega si riuniva nella Caverna. Diana frequentava la casa perché faceva spesso visita ad Alfred, e Barry e Victor salivano spesso a razziare rispettivamente la cucina e lo studio di Bruce (che stranamente non sembrava avere problemi con la cosa…), ma Clark si teneva a distanza, come Arthur.

Non diceva tanto per dire, prima: la casa era davvero stupenda; la stanza per gli ospiti era sull’angolo, quindi aveva due pareti di vetro, una a picco sul lago, l’altra che affacciava sulla passerella che si collegava al piccolo molo privato. Il cielo era coperto, quella notte, e il lago non era che una pigra massa nera, ma il rumore dell’acqua era rilassante. E alle prime luci dell’alba, l’ambiente sarebbe stato inondato dal sole e dai suoi riflessi sul lago.

Clark era molto tentato di restare sveglio e aspettare la luce, ma per una delle prime volte nella sua vita, era esausto sia mentalmente che fisicamente. Si sdraiò sul letto, concentrandosi sulle onde che si infrangevano sulle assi del molo. Mentre dormiva e i suoi poteri ritornavano, il suo super udito si espanse fino a includere l’intera casa sul lago, la dependance dove si era ritirato Alfred e la Caverna, con i rumori prodotti dal suo occupante.

\---

Clark si era alzato in piena forma e di umore decisamente migliore rispetto alla sera prima, ma era evidentemente restio a scendere di nuovo nella Caverna dopo essere stato alla luce del sole. Bruce aveva preso mentalmente nota di aggiungere un solarium, ai progetti per la Sala della Giustizia.

Nonostante non vedesse l’ora di volare via, comunque, Clark si era diligentemente prestato ai test che Bruce aveva proposto (“Allora, vuoi che frantumi qualcosa?” aveva chiesto sorridendo. Bruce aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo: “Certo. Adoro quando distruggi la mia attrezzatura.” Clark aveva riso). Sulla sua uniforme Bruce aveva trovato tracce infinitesimali di polvere di kryptonite, ma non abbastanza per spiegare i sintomi di Clark; le analisi del sangue erano risultate più interessanti.

“L’esposizione alla kryptonite in forma solida o gassosa distrugge le cellule kryptoniane. Questa è una simulazione. Vedi? Necrotizzano in fretta. Ma nel campione di sangue prelevato ieri il processo è diverso: le cellule sono quasi sature di kryptonite e non funzionano efficientemente. Non riescono a produrre energia, invece che andare in necrosi. Potrebbe essere il risultato di un’esposizione prolungata a dosi minori, ma…” gli aveva spiegato Bruce.

“Come se qualcuno mi stesse avvelenando lentamente?”

“Quello sarebbe estremamente poco pratico, e avresti probabilmente notato lievi sintomi prima di ieri sera.”

Clark aveva scosso la testa: “Stavo benissimo, prima di entrare là dentro.”

“Allora è lì che devi essere stato esposto. Scopriremo in che modo,” aveva concluso lui. “Convocherò gli altri per questa sera.” Clark aveva annuito, pensoso, e di lì a poco si era congedato per andare al lavoro.

Bruce guardò la macchia sfocata blu e rossa che era Superman sparire nel cielo sui monitor della sicurezza. Ora che era di nuovo solo, il suo sguardo venne irrimediabilmente attirato dalla cartella con il contenuto del cellulare.

La chiamata a Luthor che Clark aveva sentito non era stata fatta con quel telefono. Sembrava che il proprietario lo usasse soprattutto come videocamera e che avesse una vera e propria passione per filmarsi assieme ai suoi compari: c’erano almeno una dozzina di video dei quattro uomini che giocavano a carte in ambienti chiusi o che viaggiavano in macchina. Raramente qualcuno parlava per dire altro che ‘piantala di filmare’ o ‘la finisci con quel cazzo di telefono?’ Al regista non sembrava importare.

E poi, ovviamente, c’era il video con Superman. Clark non aveva menzionato il telefono. Bruce non era sicuro che lo ricordasse e per quanto lo riguardava le cose potevano anche restare così. Ma se nel video ci fosse stato qualcosa di utile per valutare i suoi sintomi? Un indizio sulle modalità di esposizione alla kryptonite? Se qualcuno si fosse lasciato scappare qualcosa di utile per trovare Luthor?

Bruce aveva preferito non guardarlo subito, non con Clark al piano di sopra. Certo, Clark avrebbe potuto ascoltare quello che stava facendo in qualunque momento, da qualunque angolo del globo, ma Bruce sapeva quanto era attento a non invadere la privacy dei suoi colleghi o dei suoi compagni di squadra, o di Lois, ora che non stavano più assieme. Cliccò sul video più recente.

Aveva sperato di poter vedere il momento in cui la kryptonite aveva cominciato a fare effetto, magari di vedere Superman avvicinarsi e interrogare gli uomini di Luthor, sentire quello che avevano risposto o vedere come avevano reagito quando Superman aveva cominciato a perdere i suoi poteri.

Ma il video iniziava con un turbinio di movimento, gambe e braccia e il pavimento che scorreva, prima che la fotocamera trovasse le spalle e le teste dei suoi soggetti e poi le figure intere, quando venne allargato il campo. E, o il regista improvvisato era stato colto dall’ispirazione sul momento, o aveva preferito non estrarre il telefono davanti a un Superman ancora in pieno possesso dei suoi poteri, aspettando che fosse occupato a combattere.

O meglio, a _cercare_ di combattere: Superman era già evidentemente incapacitato e sconcertato. Agitava le braccia verso i suoi assalitori, ma i suoi colpi non avevano forza. I tre uomini gli giravano attorno quasi pigramente, sicuri, spintonandolo e colpendolo. A volte il telefono ondeggiava senza controllo, il regista che probabilmente si faceva avanti per il suo turno.

Il primo pugno al naso strappò a Clark un sussulto e stillò il primo sangue. Bruce osservò la sua espressione confusa farsi orripilata quando si ritrovò le dita macchiate di rosso. I suoi occhi divennero poco lucidi per un istante.

La vista del sangue doveva aver eccitato gli uomini di Luthor. Mandarono qualche basso grido d’esultanza, soffocati dalla voce del regista, più vicina al microfono: “Ecco il superuomo!”

Clark scagliò un pugno incerto al più vicino, ma quello gli afferrò la mano e gli torse il braccio dietro la schiena, offrendolo agli altri. Clark cercò di divincolarsi con un grugnito e l’uomo lo afferrò per i capelli, ridendo.

Bruce sentì un impeto di furia sotto la calma apparente che assumeva prima di un combattimento. L’uomo si tirò contro Clark per sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio e Bruce ringraziò in maniera distante di non essere in grado di sentire cosa era stato detto, mentre una parte di lui si immaginava strappare le parole di bocca una a una allo scagnozzo con i capelli biondi e i pantaloni militari.

Clark venne rispinto in mezzo agli altri. Riprese l’equilibrio, ma aveva rinunciato ad attaccare: girava su se stesso tentando di difendersi, ansimando e barcollando. Senza fretta, uno degli uomini lo afferrò per il mantello, strattonandolo e girandogli attorno fino a trascinarlo in ginocchio. Il piccoletto del gruppo, carnagione scura, forse origini indiane, che negli altri video non parlava mai, si fece avanti e calciò Clark allo stomaco, strappandogli un grido di dolore. Clark si scagliò inutilmente su di lui, senza riuscire a raggiungerlo.

Il più grosso, Brutus, come Bruce aveva scoperto da altri filmati, incombeva alle spalle Clark, ancora in ginocchio, furioso e prossimo al panico. Brutus gli piantò una mano in faccia agganciandogli le dita sotto il mento. Clark mandò un terribile urlo di sorpresa, un “no!” soffocato dal palmo di Brutus, mentre veniva trascinato in piedi e scagliato a terra sulla schiena.

E Bruce aveva pensato di essere atterrato troppo duramente, su quel tipo. Strinse i denti fino a sentirli scricchiolare.

L’impatto mozzò il respiro a Clark, lasciandolo rantolante mentre tentava di rialzarsi. Provò a strisciare via, ma i quattro uomini lo accerchiarono di nuovo, cominciando a prenderlo a calci.

Bruce sapeva che di lì a poco Clark sarebbe franato sul fianco dopo un calcio in faccia e quasi all’istante un’ombra nera (lui) sarebbe precipitata addosso a Brutus. Si costrinse a guardare fino alla fine, ad ascoltare ogni piccolo, disperato suono proveniente da Clark, fino a che il cellulare non si era schiantato a terra con il suo proprietario e grazie al cielo aveva smesso di registrare.

Il filmato durava 4 minuti e 37 secondi: il pestaggio doveva essere iniziato più o meno nello stesso momento in cui Batman era penetrato nel magazzino. Difficilmente sarebbe potuto intervenire prima. Ma si trattava comunque di 4 minuti e 37 secondi in cui Clark aveva avuto bisogno d’aiuto e lui non c’era stato. Che cosa sarebbe successo, se Bruce non fosse già stato così vicino, quando Clark era entrato? Che cosa gli avrebbero fatto? Che cosa voleva Luthor? Non era il tipo da uccidere Superman in maniera diretta e senza fronzoli, ma perché lasciare tutto il divertimento ai suoi tirapiedi? Bruce lo immaginò visionare il video in cui Clark veniva umiliato e ferito.

Si alzò di scatto, facendo avanti e indietro, riprendendo il controllo. Era arrivato 4 minuti e 37 secondi in ritardo, ma comunque in tempo. Questa volta. Doveva scoprire come Superman era stato privato dei suoi poteri. E Clark non poteva permettersi di essere così indifeso. Bruce non intendeva permetterlo.

Preparò un messaggio per la Lega.

Poi si sedette di nuovo, facendo ripartire il video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due appunti rapidi: nell'adattamento italiano l'arma con cui Batman vuole trafiggere Superman viene chiamata 'arpione' e non 'lancia', forse nel tentativo di smorzare i parallelismi tra Clark e Gesù (che sono indubbiamente non casuali, nei film di Snyder), ma andiamo, un arpione è tutt'altra cosa e da amante di Moby Dick e fan di Sherlock non riesco a usarloXD Quindi di lancia parlerò.  
> Ovviamente la scena del pestaggio è ispirata a Superman Returns (magari un po' drammatizzata), come l'idea che uno degli scagnozzi ami riprendere le loro attività e il fatto che nessuno di loro parli granché: sono tutti elementi del film che ho apprezzato o che mi hanno fatto ridere. E i riferimenti a quel film non sono ancora finiti.  
> Ah, i capitoli sono diventati 11 perchè avevo sbagliato a contare, come una mentecatta.  
> Grazie per aver letto!


	3. Chapter 3

Clark arrivò al Planet con un accettabile ritardo di quindici minuti.

Era passato da casa a cambiarsi al volo (cavolo, l’influenza di Barry gli faceva male) e, se avesse avuto un po’ di fortuna, avrebbe avuto qualche minuto per ritrovare un po’ di equilibrio prima che Perry lo notasse e gli facesse riscrivere il suo ultimo pezzo. Gli serviva solo qualche minuto per assorbire i rumori dell’ufficio, il caos di Metropolis e la luce del sole riflessa sui vetri dei palazzi, dopo la tranquillità del lago e la Caverna.

Nel suo sonno esausto aveva sognato luce verde e mani che lo schiacciavano sul cemento, che si apriva come una fossa sotto di lui. Aveva quasi pianto di sollievo quando si era svegliato di scatto immerso nei riflessi dell’alba sul lago… e scendere alla Caverna, da Bruce, era stata dura. Gli era sembrato che il silenzio riecheggiasse ancora del rumore che aveva fatto la ciotola di metallo con il cotone e il disinfettante che Alfred aveva usato. E quello che Bruce aveva scoperto non lo aveva tranquillizzato molto.

“Ehi, Smallville, ci sei?” chiese Lois sedendosi su un angolo della sua scrivania.

Clark sobbalzò solo un poco. “Uh, ciao, Lois,” le disse, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso.

“Va tutto bene?” domandò lei scrutandolo attenta. “Ho provato a chiamarti stanotte e anche stamattina. Al cellulare,” aggiunse.

Lois non lo chiamava più come Superman, contando sul suo super udito, e Clark faceva del suo meglio per non concentrarsi troppo su di lei. Fece mente locale sulla posizione del suo telefono. “Io˗ devo averlo lasciato a casa, ieri sera. Stamattina ero di corsa e non ci ho fatto caso. Perché? È successo qualcosa?”

“Lo chiedo io a te, Smallville,” rispose Los abbassando un po’ la voce. “Ho sentito di un falso allarme per un incendio nella zona del porto e sapendo della tua ‘teoria navale’ sul nostro sgradevole amico, ho pensato che potessi aver trovato qualcosa.”

Oh. Ovviamente. Anche se non stavano più assieme, Clark non l’aveva tagliata fuori del tutto dalle faccende di Superman. Lois voleva aiutarlo e lui non era così presuntuoso da rifiutare. E anche se non la stava tenendo aggiornata al minuto, Lois non aveva difficoltà a collegare i punti per scoprire quello che cercava.

“E quando non hai risposto neanche stamattina, mi sono preoccupata…” stava continuando Lois.

Clark fece una smorfia di scuse. Non aveva senso allarmare Lois, già la preoccupazione di Bruce lo metteva leggermente in ansia. “No, non ti preoccupare, non è successo niente di grave. Ero con Bruce. Mi sono fermato da lui, ecco perché non c’ero.”

Le sopracciglia di Lois si alzarono. “Da Bruce? Allora _è_ successo qualcosa!” esclamò a bassa voce.

E, dio, Clark non ce la faceva a raccontarle tutto, a parlare della sera prima lì, alla sua scrivania in mezzo al caos del Planet.

“È solo stato più complicato del previsto. Il magazzino era senza dubbio legato al nostro sgradevole amico,” le disse. “E anche stasera sarò… occupato. Vogliamo andare a fondo.”

Di sicuro tornare al magazzino era necessario. Era un indizio che non potevano ignorare. Cercò un sorriso rassicurante per Lois, anche se l’idea di rimettere piede lì dentro gli faceva salire i battiti. E Lois lo guardava ancora dubbiosa˗

“Kent!” abbaiò Perry affacciandosi dal suo ufficio. “Kent, rispettare le scadenze e consegnare roba leggibile non sono alternative! Voglio entrambe!”

“Lo sto già riscrivendo, capo,” disse Clark con un sorriso mite e Perry buttò le braccia al cielo con uno ‘tsk’ esasperato.

Lois si alzò dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Buon lavoro, Clark. Sarai impegnato, oggi.”

Clark sospirò e recuperò i suoi appunti.

L’atmosfera alla Caverna era diversa, con il resto della squadra presente.

Lo spazio riservato alla Lega era vicino a quello che tutti chiamavano l’hangar, perché ospitava il piccolo aereo da cargo che Bruce aveva progettato e costruito per loro. L’hangar era più ampio e luminoso del resto della Caverna, per via un’apertura che permetteva alla luce naturale di entrare. A Clark quel fatto piaceva parecchio (anche se a quell’ora il sole era calato da tempo), ma sospettava che Bruce avesse destinato a loro quell’area più che altro perché era la più distante dalla _sua_ zona lavoro, più piccola e raccolta nelle viscere della Caverna, vicino alle scale per la casa.

Clark era riuscito ad arrivare in ritardo, perciò gli occhi di tutta la Lega si piantarono su di lui, quando atterrò a pochi metri dal tavolo per le riunioni e coprì il resto del tragitto a piedi.

Diana, Barry e Bruce erano in uniforme ma a volto scoperto. La cosa all’inizio aveva sconcertato Clark, specie riguardo Bruce, ma a quanto pareva era un’abitudine nata prima ancora che la Lega si formasse. Diavolo, Bruce aveva reclutato Barry e Arthur presentandosi come Bruce Wayne; Diana lo aveva conosciuto senza maschera, e ovviamente era ridicolo cercare di nascondere qualcosa a Victor. Tecnicamente, anche Clark lo aveva visto di persona per la prima volta a volto scoperto, ma Bruce aveva comunque indossato una maschera, in quell’occasione; Clark non era stato bravo quanto Diana a vedere oltre.

Rivolse un cenno del capo a Bruce che lo fissava e poi rispose con un sorriso ai saluti degli altri.

“Ehi, Big Blue!”

“Supes.”

Incontrò lo sguardo caldo di Diana mentre si sedeva. La sua base operativa era ancora l’Europa, ma Diana veniva negli Stati Uniti regolarmente per coordinarsi con loro e tutte le volte che le era possibile per guidarli sul campo. Clark ne era molto grato, come tutti gli altri, perché benché quella fosse ai loro occhi la soluzione più logica, per Diana non era stata una decisione facile, all’inizio.

“Scusate il ritardo,” disse Clark. “Sono stato trattenuto.”

“Aah, ti capisco. I colleghi, eh? A volte la gente vuole solo _parlare_. Cioè, capisco essere un appassionato di sport, ma io non ho l’aria di uno con cui discutere di softball, giusto?” fece Barry.

Clark trattenne un sorriso. “Era un palazzo da evacuare. Fuga di gas.”

“Ah. Be’, tipico anche quello. La seconda causa di ritardo nella vita dei supereroi,” rispose Barry.

Bruce si schiarì la gola. “Possiamo cominciare? Come vi ho accennato, vi ho convocato perché ieri sera Superman è incappato in una trappola alla kryptonite di Luthor, in un magazzino appena fuori Metropolis.” Tutti si fecero seri. “Gli effetti sono stati… preoccupanti.” Bruce richiamò sullo schermo al centro del tavolo le analisi del sangue di Clark.

Victor le esaminò con il suo occhio robotico, poi chiese: “Tutto bene ora, amico?”

“Sto bene,” rispose clark.

“Luthor aveva inviato degli uomini a occuparsi di lui. Sembravano sapere cosa aspettarsi, perché non hanno esitato ad attaccarlo e l’hanno sopraffatto,” continuò Bruce con tono pratico.

Clark annuì un po’ rigidamente. Be’, era quello che era successo.

“Date le condizioni di Superman, ho preferito allontanarlo, piuttosto che interrogare gli uomini di Luthor ed esaminare il sito˗”

“Ma ovviamente va fatto,” lo interruppe Clark. “Può bastare come introduzione. Vogliamo andare?” Fece per alzarsi. Nessun altro si mosse.

Bruce strinse leggermente gli occhi fissando Clark: “Certamente conviene muoversi il più in fretta possibile. Flash e io ci occuperemo di esaminare il magazzino e prelevare dei campioni. Victor potrebbe lavorare ai campioni di sangue che mi hai dato ieri.”

“Ci sto già lavorando,” rispose Victor con l’aria assente di quando era connesso a una rete.

“Che ne è stato degli uomini di Luthor?” chiese Diana.

“Gli agenti li hanno prelevati, ma non sono mai arrivati in custodia. Dei complici devono aver intercettato la polizia: c’è stato uno scontro a fuoco,” le rispose Bruce, cupo.

Clark aggrottò la fronte. La notizia della fuga degli uomini di Luthor era grave, ma era un altro il particolare che lo aveva sconcertato di più. Doveva aver capito male. “Quindi, tu, Flash e io andiamo al magazzino. Giusto?” chiese fissando Bruce.

Bruce lo fissò a sua volta, piatto: “No. Flash e io. Tu non ti avvicini nemmeno a quel posto.”

Le sopracciglia di Clark raggiunsero l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli. Non moriva certo dalla voglia di tornare al magazzino, ma che Bruce lo mettesse da parte a quel modo, senza neanche _parlare_ con lui, come se avesse l’autorità di proibirgli qualcosa era assurdo. “Scusa? Sono io quello che sente gli effetti della kryptonite: come la cercherete, senza di me?”

“Ieri mi hai detto che non ti eri accorto di niente, che non riuscivi a percepirne la fonte. Non ci saresti di nessun aiuto e non voglio rischiare che tu sia esposto di nuovo.”

“Useremo metodi scientifici, Supes. Tecnico di laboratorio scientifico, detective,” intervenne Barry, gesticolando tra sé e Bruce.

“Forse ieri sera non sono riuscito a percepirla perché ero _un po’ distratto_ dai quattro uomini che stavano cercando di uccidermi,” lo ignorò Clark, incrociando le braccia.

“Appunto, Clark. Stavi tanto male che quattro uomini ti hanno messo in difficoltà,” replicò Bruce, poi parve esitare. “E anche questo è un punto che vorrei affrontare, dopo,” disse alla fine.

“Be’, perché ero da solo. Oggi non potrebbe succedere,” ribatté Clark, ostinato.

Bruce strinse le labbra. “Non sarebbe successo neanche ieri, se avessi fatto come ti avevo detto e mi avessi aspettato.”

Clark rimase a bocca aperta per un istante. Che razza di bastardo. “Sai, mi _aveva_ stupito che non me lo avessi rinfacciato. Ma a quanto pare stavi solo aspettando il momento giusto!”

Bruce fece una smorfia e si alzò in piedi. “Hai idea di quanto sia frustrante vederti caricare a testa bassa senza riflettere _un istante_ ˗”

“Non avevo certo idea che fosse una trappola!”

“E io non avevo idea di doverti spiegare a chiare lettere che quando si tratta di Luthor devi dare per scontato che ci sia della kryptonite!”

“Ragazzi, ragazzi, calmi, dai” si mise in mezzo Arthur, sollevando le mani con fare placido. “Sentite, per quanto odi ammetterlo˗ e, davvero, davvero, lo odio˗ questa volta sono d’accordo con Batman.”

Clark fece per protestare e Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Arthur continuò: “Clark, non puoi prendertela con chi ti dice di fare attenzione con Luthor e la kryptonite. Voglio dire, sei già morto una volta. Ti abbiamo riportato in vita e ci piaci così. Piace anche a te, giusto? A chi non piace?” Fulminò per un istante Diana che sembrava stesse controllando di avere il lasso al proprio fianco. “Il punto è, non vogliamo doverti riportare in vita di nuovo.”

“Non so se ho voglia di disseppellirti un’altra volta,” fece Victor.

“Be’, questa volta non lo seppelliremmo, giusto?” obbiettò Barry.

“Non sono morto!” strillò Clark.

Tutti fecero silenzio. Lui si premette una mano sugli occhi. “Mi dispiace. Scusatemi.” Era da un po’ che non perdeva le staffe. Ma ne aveva tutte le ragioni, no? “In pratica mi state dicendo che Luthor ha provato a uccidermi, di nuovo, e non posso indagare, non posso cercarlo?”

“No, Clark, non è quello che stiamo dicendo,” gli rispose Diana, ferma. “Stiamo dicendo che non siamo disposti a lasciarti correre rischi quando non ce n’è alcun bisogno, quando i tuoi compagni di squadra sono perfettamente in grado di svolgere un compito al tuo posto. Né Flash né Bruce hanno intenzione di tagliarti fuori da questa missione nascondendoti quello che troveranno. Vero?”

Barry scosse solennemente il capo, gli occhi un po’ sgranati fissi su Clark.

“Certamente no,” mormorò Bruce, sedendosi di nuovo.

“Sei il nostro guerriero più forte, Clark, ma questo non deve permetterci di dimenticare la tua sicurezza,” continuò Diana.

Clark si sedette sfregandosi la nuca. Non era sicuro di quando si era alzato. “Ok. Mi dispiace.”

Diana gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante, poi si girò verso Bruce. “Bruce? Hai detto che c’era un secondo punto?”

“Sì, Diana, strettamente collegato al primo,” rispose lui con voce priva di emozione. “Come hai detto, Superman è il nostro guerriero più forte. Finché ha i suoi poteri, almeno. Senza, la mancanza di un addestramento si è resa evidente, e l’ha messo in pericolo. Propongo che qualcuno insegni a Superman a combattere.”

“Oh, andiamo,” fece Clark, incredulo.

“È una considerazione che vale anche per Flash,” disse Bruce. Barry sobbalzò. “Non è una frecciata, è un dato di fatto: dovreste essere addestrati a combattere.”

“Addestrarmi a combattere? Io?” chiese Barry, interdetto. “Non è meglio che io non ne sappia niente, così non sarò tentato di fare cose stupide?”

“Non sarebbe male se sapessi difenderti almeno un po’,” gli rispose Victor.

“Posso schivare!”

“Finché non inciampi,” disse Arthur.

“Se esiste qualcosa di privare Superman dei suoi poteri, può esistere qualcosa in grado di privare te della tua velocità,” obbiettò logicamente Victor. “Dovete imparare a combattere.”

“Non abbiamo appena stabilito che la strategia è evitare quello che può privarmi dei miei poteri? Farmi da parte e lasciar fare a voi?” protestò stancamente Clark. “Sentite, è stata un’eccezione. Mi hanno solo colto di sorpresa!”

“Un guerriero non dovrebbe mai essere colto di sorpresa,” disse Diana con tono riflessivo. “Né io negherei mai l’importanza dell’addestramento. Le Amazzoni si addestrano per anni, per essere delle combattenti così formidabili. È una pratica che affina la mente e lo spirito, oltre alle capacità fisiche. Anche senza mettere in discussione i tuoi poteri, non potresti che beneficiarne, Clark. Anche tu, Barry. E so che nessuno di voi due è tanto arrogante da credersi perfetto,” concluse sorridendo ancora.

“Sottoscrivo. All’atto pratico è una gran rottura di palle, ma piuttosto utile, sì,” concordò Arthur, grattandosi la barba.

“Tu hai ricevuto un addestramento formale?” gli chiese Bruce, curioso.

“Certo. Non sono nato con il tridente in mano.”

“Mhm,” fece Bruce con aria speculativa. “Significa che sia tu che Diana potreste occuparvene.”

Arthur fece una faccia: “Oh, no, non credo. Nessuno di quei due combatte con il tridente, no? E, certo, potrei venire ogni tanto a prendere a calci in culo Superman, per allenamento, ma non so se sarei in grado di insegnare dalle basi. E il runner, qui, ha troppa paura di me,” aggiunse, indicando Barry con il pollice.

“È Speedster,” lo corresse Barry, piccato.

Clark ignorò il battibecco che nacque tra Barry, Arthur e Victor, e Bruce pure.

“Diana?” chiese all’Amazzone.

Diana guardò Clark con aria un po’ incerta. Clark non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe preferito sentire.

“Non lo so. Tra le Amazzoni sono i Generali ad addestrare le guerriere e io non lo sono.”

“Sei una principessa e una dea, Diana,” le rispose Bruce leggermente esasperato.

“Vero, ma non ho mai addestrato nessuno personalmente. E non ho mai neanche _visto_ come si addestra un uomo.”

Clark aggrottò la fronte: “Non credo cambi molto.”

Diana si strinse nelle spalle: “Non ne ho esperienza, quindi non lo so. In ogni caso, dato che lo scopo sarebbe addestrare te nel caso rimanessi senza poteri e Barry, che non dispone di una forza sovrumana, forse dovrebbe essere un essere umano a farlo.” E sollevò le sopracciglia guardando Bruce. “Un essere umano esperto in innumerevoli stili di combattimento e che vive nel vostro stesso continente. Io e Arthur potremmo, come ha detto lui, aiutarvi nell’allenamento venendo a prendervi a calci in culo ogni tanto.”

Bruce chiuse gli occhi con irritazione: “Diana…”

“Ha ragione,” intervenne Victor scrollando le spalle. “È Batman che quello che eccelle sempre in tutto. E hai tirato fuori tu l’idea, Bruce, quindi come minimo hai già un programma in dieci punti definito fino ai minimi dettagli.”

Bruce strinse le labbra. “Ho _tirato fuori_ l’idea perché sono convinto che sia necessario. Quindi, se nessun altro lo farà, me ne occuperò io,” ringhiò quasi.

“Ok, certo, ma non dobbiamo cominciare stasera, giusto?” fece Clark. “Mi sembrava avessi detto che tu e Flash volevate…”

“Sì,” disse Bruce, alzandosi in fretta. “Il tempismo è essenziale. Andiamo, Flash.”

Barry si mosse e lo seguì con un crack di elettricità statica: “Sì, Maestro Miyagi! Oh, no, scusa, non guardarmi così, scusa!”

“Be’, è stato bello,” disse Arthur quando furono spariti, “ma non vi servo a niente e non so nemmeno come ho fatto a liberarmi per venire fino a qui stasera. Questa storia della corona è…” Lasciò sfumare la frase scuotendo la testa. “Ci vediamo, ragazzi. Immagino che Bruce sarà così generoso da prestarmi una macchina per raggiungere la baia,” disse, alzandosi.

“Gliela butterai giù dal molo come l’ultima?” chiese Victor senza troppa enfasi.

“Si era comportato da stronzo,” rispose Arthur allargando appena le braccia.

“Non farai niente di simile,” lo redarguì Diana. “L’ospitalità è sacra. Ti accompagneremo io e Alfred,” aggiunse con un sorriso soddisfatto rivolto al soffitto della Caverna, alla casa.

Clark e Victor rimasero seduti mentre gli altri si allontanavano.

“Gesù,” sospirò Clark. “Niente di questa serata è andato come immaginavo.”

Victor ridacchiò. “Una strana riunione. Niente potrà mai battere quella in cui abbiamo deciso di riportarti in vita, ma… Sì, anche questa è stata strana forte. Confrontiamo i campioni del tuo sangue con il database della tua nave?” propose poi.

Clark sospirò di nuovo. “Sicuro. Perché no.”

\---

“Posso chiedere di preciso quando hai costruito questo aggeggio? È utilissimo, non fraintendermi, ma non l’hai costruito la notte scorsa, vero?” chiese Barry, schizzando avanti e indietro nel magazzino puntando in giro la strumentazione.

“Ho solo modificato un contatore geiger. Per cercare la kryptonite che Luthor stava importando,” rispose Bruce, raccogliendo un campione di polvere dal pavimento.

“Prima di Doomsday,” annuì Barry, scomparendo e riapparendo sul posto.

Bruce gli aveva chiesto di evitare: i fulmini bianco-azzurri che produceva usando la forza-velocità avrebbero potuto essere notati da qualcuno, ma sembrava che il ragazzo non riuscisse a trattenersi, nell’eccitazione per l’indagine. A Bruce cominciava a dare la nausea.

“Comunque, se non hai commesso errori, e non credo, cioè˗ sei Batman! ˗ i rilevamenti dicono che c’è kryptonite ovunque, qui.”

Bruce strinse gli occhi e prese un microfono direzionale dalla sua cintura. Lo appoggiò a terra. “Clark ha pensato che potesse essere sotto il pavimento. Ma non suona vuoto.” Scosse la testa.

“Ho un’ipotesi,” disse Barry. “Hai detto che dalle carte risulta che hanno rifatto il pavimento? Forse l’hanno mischiata al cemento. Acqua, cemento, polvere di kryptonite. Superman non sarebbe riuscito a percepire una fonte perché, be’, sarebbe stata tutta attorno a lui.” Allargò le braccia, indicando l’intero ambiente.

“È possibile,” concesse Bruce. “Puoi raccogliere dei campioni da tutta la superficie? A scacchiera, con˗”

“Fatto!” rispose Barry, allegro.

Bruce lo osservò posare con attenzione almeno cinquanta sacchetti per le prove accuratamente etichettati. Sbattendo le palpebre ebbe l’impressione che una griglia azzurra gli si fosse impressa sulle retine. “Sei stato veloce,” commentò un po’ pateticamente, ma Barry si illuminò.

“Sono pazzi di me, al laboratorio!”

Bruce allungò una mano per farsi passare il contatore. “Queste letture sono troppo basse, comunque. Ho visto Superman reagire a concentrazioni molto più elevate, senza restare ferito come˗” Si interruppe. “Forse c’è più di una trappola. Continuiamo a cercare.”

Barry lo fissò, serio: “È stata davvero brutta, ieri, eh? Voglio dire, Clark non era molto se stesso, prima. Lo capisco, anche a me la vista del mio sangue manda fuori di testa, ma… E questa storia che io e lui ci addestriamo. Cioè, si capisce che sei preoccupato per lui, e˗”

“Mi preoccupo anche per te,” rispose Bruce senza pensare. Si mise a raccogliere i campioni per tenersi occupato.

“Lo so. L’ho notato. Quando siamo in missione mi tieni d’occhio, e c’è sempre del cibo per me… Cioè, grazie, voglio dire grazie!” disse Barry. Bruce sentì un altro crepitare di energia. “Però, intendevo, tu sei preoccupato. Superman… forse non gli fa piacere ammetterlo, ma si è spaventato, secondo me. Quindi, con quella storia dell’addestramento, dovresti concentrarti su di lui. In fin dei conti, nonostante quello che dice Victor, non abbiamo ancora trovato nulla che danneggi me, mentre la kryptonite…” Allargò di nuovo le braccia.

Bruce sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, lievemente divertito: “Non potrei addestrarvi assieme?”

Barry strabuzzò gli occhi. “Sei impazzito? Io e Superman? Non puoi mettermi nella stessa stanza di Superman che si allena! L’hai visto a torso nudo! Hai mai visto _me_ a torso nudo? Cioè, io sono fatto di grissini, quello lì vola!”

Scosse la testa freneticamente e Bruce stava quasi per nascondere una risata, quando lo colpì un pensiero. “Il pavimento non sarebbe mai stato una trappola efficace da solo,” disse, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

“Eh?” fece Barry al brusco cambio della conversazione. “Ah, giusto. Perché Superman vola,” aggiunse un istante dopo. “Credi che ci sia qualcosa anche sul tetto?” chiese alzando anche lui lo sguardo.

“Le luci,” rispose Bruce, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

\---

“In teoria, quindi, potresti semplicemente aguzzare la vista fino a livello cellulare?” chiese Victor, un occhio su Clark e uno sui dati della nave. “Fico.”

“Uhm, sì. Finora mi è stato utile mentre indagavo per un paio di articoli˗ ricordo le sequenze di DNA, ho una memoria eidetica˗ per capire se due persone avevano del DNA in comune.”

“Peccato che non scrivi di gossip, faresti una fortuna,” rispose Victor. Clark sbuffò una mezza risata. “Anche la memoria eidetica dev’essere utile,” continuò Victor.

Clark sospirò. “Utile, certo. Non sempre piacevole.” Ci rifletté. “Lo sai anche tu, no? Anche tu…”

“Già,” confermò Victor. “Non dimentico mai nulla. Ehi, ho qualcosa in comune con Superman!” aggiunse con un sorrisetto.

Clark gli sorrise apertamente: “Direi che abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune. Il volo, la forza…”

“Il lato alieno,” aggiunse Victor. “Cavolo, amico, e pensare che io volevo solo giocare a football.”

“Dio, anch’io,” gemette Clark appoggiando la fronte al tavolo.

“Aspetta, ci sono,” disse Victor e Clark sollevò la testa di scatto. “Guarda, questa è una sequenza di DNA kryptoniano dal database della nave, e questa è una simulazione del funzionamento delle sue cellule nell’atmosfera kryptoniana, sotto un sole rosso.” Clark annuì. “Ma tu vivi sotto un sole giallo, che permette ai tuoi poteri di affiorare, giusto? Come dicevamo, potresti guardarti una mano e vedere lavorare le cellule, no?”

“Sì, e allora?”

“Allora, queste sono le cellule del campione che hai dato a Bruce,” fece Victor.

“Bruce ha detto che non producevano energia in maniera efficiente,” disse Clark.

“Esatto. E quello che c’è di diverso, secondo me, è lo spettro della luce a cui sono esposte. Rosso,” indicò i dati della nave, “giallo,” indicò Clark, “e, mi ci gioco quel poco di carne che mi resta, verde. Luthor ha trovato il modo di riprodurre lo spettro della kryptonite, o di usarla direttamente come lente. Non avresti percepito il tipico bagliore verde con la stessa intensità, ma dovresti aver notato della luce non bianca.”

“Il magazzino era illuminato. La prima cosa che li ho sentiti fare è stato accendere le luci,” rispose Clark, lentamente. Con il fatto che si era avvicinato con cautela, senza usare la sua velocità, doveva essere rimasto sotto le luci almeno un paio di minuti, prima di raggiungere gli uomini di Luthor. E l’area centrale, dove lo avevano attaccato, era illuminata ancora più spietatamente.

“La luce ti infastidiva?” chiese Victor.

Clark cercò di ricordare: nonostante la memoria eidetica, la sera precedente era ancora un groviglio confuso, nella sua mente. La luce lo aveva infastidito? Sì, certo: lo aveva illuminato così impietosamente, mentre era debole, impotente, aveva illuminato sorrisi derisori e sangue rosso acceso, gli era bruciata addosso come se fosse stato nudo˗

Si schiarì la gola. “Credo˗ credo che tu abbia ragione. Le luci. Dobbiamo˗ cosa dobbiamo…?”

Victor lo fissò attento. “Direi sperare che Batman e Flash recuperino qualcosa che confermi la nostra ipotesi. Qualcosa da analizzare. Dati certi.”

“Giusto,” rispose Clark, pensando incoerentemente che Bruce aveva ragione, a nascondersi nelle tenebre. E che non avrebbe sopportato che Bruce lo mettesse di nuovo su un vetrino. Sotto la luce.

“Io˗ io non credo di poterli aspettare. Ma sono certo che tu abbia ragione. Credo che la tua ipotesi sia corretta. Puoi dirlo tu a Bruce?” chiese alzandosi in fretta. Victor fece per parlare, ma lui continuò: “Qualcuno ha bisogno di me. Devo andare.”

“Sicuro,” rispose Victor. “Vola. Ma se riesci, noi saremo qui tutta la notte, con ogni probabilità…”

“Sicuro. Se posso,” gli assicurò Clark, già sollevandosi da terra.

Fuggì dalla Caverna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo che ha richiesto il tag Dubious ScienceXD  
> Scrivere della Lega riunita è estremamente divertente:)


	4. Chapter 4

Ritornare alla Caverna per scoprire che Clark se n’era andato non era stata proprio una sorpresa, per Bruce. Tenere Superman lontano dal suo lavoro per due notti di fila era pretendere troppo, e dato che lui e Victor erano giunti a conclusioni simili a quelle di Batman e Flash, Bruce era ragionevolmente sicuro che Clark avrebbe quantomeno fatto attenzione a luci strane.

Victor e Bruce potevano condurre i loro esperimenti sui neon smontati dal magazzino, e Flash avrebbe potuto aggiornare Superman il giorno seguente. E tenerlo d’occhio. Continuare l’indagine al suo fianco. E se gli fossero avanzati dieci secondi ogni tanto, tornare a raccontare a Bruce dei loro progressi…

“Non userai Barry per spiare Clark,” lo ammonì Diana con tono definitivo, prima di augurare la buonanotte a Barry e Victor.

“Non so come proteggerlo, altrimenti,” le disse Bruce una volta rimasti soli.

“Pensavo volessi proteggerlo insegnandogli a combattere,” rispose lei.

“Lo hai sentito, Diana. Ci sarà sempre… frizione, tra me e Clark. Ho cercato di ucciderlo, non verrà da me a farsi addestrare,” ribatté Bruce, frustrato. “E forse è meglio così. Non sono di sicuro la scelta migliore.”

“Io invece credo di sì. Alfred mi ha detto che hai già addestrato qualcuno con successo, in precedenza.”

Bruce si irrigidì. “Non lo definirei esattamente un successo,” disse a denti stretti. “Alfred lo sa meglio di chiunque altro.”

Diana lo guardò, grave e compassionevole: “Lui non la vede così. Mi fido del suo giudizio.” Poi gli sorrise. “Hai detto che era necessario. Quindi troverai il modo di convincere Clark. Di farlo capire.”

Quando anche Diana si congedò, Bruce raggiunse la propria postazione di lavoro, passando davanti al laboratorio, all’infermeria, alle teche. Si sedette di fronte al computer per rivedere il video del pestaggio, ancora una volta.

La stessa cosa il giorno dopo, e quelli successivi. Ogni volta che finiva il proprio lavoro o tornava da una pattuglia carico di adrenalina e inadeguatezza. Conosceva i nomi di tutti gli uomini di Luthor, adesso; grazie agli altri video sul cellulare conosceva il modo in cui si muovevano, i loro manierismi.

Conosceva il video con Clark a memoria, fotogramma per fotogramma: lì, Stanford metteva a segno un colpo alla tempia, qui Grant afferrava il mantello di Superman, poi Riley, il regista, perdeva l’inquadratura per un secondo e mezzo, ora Brutus metteva una mano in faccia a Clark, soffocando la sua voce…

Naturalmente, Alfred non approvava questa sua nuova routine. “Ogni informazione o vantaggio tattico che potevano venire dalla visione di quel video è certamente stato estrapolato, ormai. Continuare a guardarlo è solo tortura.”

E lo era, ovviamente. Guardare Clark a terra, indifeso; vederlo colpire per divertimento, sentire la risata di Grant.

Ma Bruce sapeva che poi quell’ombra sarebbe calata dall’alto. Quella volta Bruce era arrivato in tempo. Poteva sopportare ogni secondo di sofferenza ripreso con quel dannato telefono, ogni secondo in cui aveva tradito Clark, in cui non era stato all’altezza, perché sapeva che alla fine il suo fallimento non era stato completo, questa volta.

Quando Bruce era arrivato da Clark, finalmente, e aveva posato una mano su di lui, Clark si era mosso. Era vivo.

E Bruce non riusciva a smettere di guardare.

\---

Andarsene senza parlare con Bruce, la sera della riunione della Lega, era stato un po’ infantile, temeva Clark.

Litigare con Bruce quando si comportava in modo frustrante era una cosa, evitarlo come un bambino evita di scendere nello scantinato di casa perché buio e pieno di mostri era certamente eccessivo. E Bruce voleva solo aiutare, era probabilmente l’unica cosa che aveva in mente, riunendo la squadra e proponendo che Clark imparasse a combattere un po’ meglio di quanto fosse richiesto da una rissa da bar.

Non era tutta colpa di Clark, comunque: non aveva mai partecipato a una rissa, mai fatto a pugni. La prima volta che si era ritrovato a combattere era stato contro Zod e gli altri kryptoniani, e in quell’occasione Clark non avrebbe in ogni caso avuto tempo per la sottigliezza o la tecnica. O sì? Sarebbe stato d’aiuto? Se avesse conosciuto il karate, o che altro, sarebbe riuscito a sopraffare Zod senza essere costretto a˗

Non aveva senso chiederselo. Era andata com’era andata, e al magazzino pure. Bruce voleva solo aiutare, e Clark… Clark avrebbe fatto meglio a scusarsi per essere stato così _difficile_ , la settimana prima, dirgli che davvero non serviva che si preoccupasse per lui, che la cosa lo metteva in agitazione˗ no, quello forse era meglio tacerlo. Che capiva le sue buone intenzioni, ma in quel momento comunque non avrebbe avuto tempo per imparare nulla, preso com’era dall’indagine su Luthor, oltre che con le normali attività di Superman.

Gli uomini di Luthor erano spariti, ma il furgone con cui erano arrivati al magazzino era ancora in custodia presso la polizia di Metropolis: Superman l’aveva esaminato con l’aiuto di Flash.

Barry l’aveva cercato il giorno dopo la riunione. Avrebbe potuto trovarlo fisicamente, letteralmente correre in giro e cercarlo, invece gli aveva mandato un messaggio. L’aveva presa alla lontana, lasciando a Clark il tempo di decidere se voleva o no il suo aiuto. Lui l’aveva apprezzato.

Insieme avevano trovato sul furgone tracce d’acqua salata, abbastanza da far pensare che qualcuno ci salisse abitualmente con le suole bagnate di quella mistura di acqua, sale, carburante, legno e catrame tipica dei moli. La ‘teoria navale’ di Clark, come la definiva Lois, reggeva.

“Quindi pensi che Luthor se stia da qualche parte… dove? Su un’isola privata? Una nave di lusso in acque internazionali?” aveva chiesto Barry, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita nella sua base operativa (Clark la adorava: gli ricordava il suo nascondiglio nel granaio, a casa).

Flash stava cercando registrazioni delle telecamere del traffico di Metropolis che avessero ripreso il furgone prima che arrivasse al magazzino. Se fossero riusciti a ricostruire il suo percorso, forse avrebbero capito dove quegli uomini si erano incontrati con Luthor. Sempre che fosse successo: magari erano stati reclutati da una terza persona, da uno o più intermediari. Ma Clark aveva il presentimento che Luthor non fosse troppo lontano: non si era esattamente tenuto in disparte, con il suo piano di mettere contro Superman e Batman, aveva usato il proprio _sangue_ per dar vita a Doomsday.

In ogni caso, perlustrare i moli sembrava una strategia che poteva portare qualcosa, quindi Clark ci si era dedicato.

Il campo si stringeva, ma forse Clark avrebbe potuto cogliere l’occasione per chiedere dove avrebbe potuto nascondersi un eccentrico miliardario a, be’, un altro eccentrico miliardario. Poteva fare un salto alla Caverna e aggiornare Bruce. Barry aveva buttato lì che gli avrebbe fatto piacere, il che tradotto significava che Bruce aveva cercato di convincerlo a fargli rapporto, ma Barry aveva di nuovo lasciato la decisione a Clark.

E Clark˗ che poteva fare, se non cedere? Prendere atto della necessità di Bruce di avere tutto sotto controllo, dato che Bruce voleva solo aiutare? Rassicurare lui che non aveva ragioni di preoccuparsi; e se stesso di non aver paura a scendere nella Caverna.

Non aveva senso rimandare. Clark era ritornato al suo appartamento e, fatto salvo per improvvisi disastri naturali, non aveva impegni.

Utilizzò il suo super udito per controllare che Batman non fosse impegnato in Gotham. Trovò il battito cardiaco di Bruce alla Caverna e ascoltò solo per un istante: sembrava solo, e dall’assenza dello scricchiolio della pelle, Clark dedusse che doveva aver già tolto il costume. Probabilmente stava per ritirarsi alla casa sul lago.

Clark esitò, tentato di farne una scusa per rimandare la sua visita. Scosse la testa, immaginando Mamma che gli intimava di stringere i denti e mettersi sotto, che nulla di buono veniva dal rimuginare troppo. Era una lezione con cui ancora battagliava, di tanto in tanto.

Arrivò alla Caverna in pochi minuti in jeans e camicia a quadri, ma entrò come avrebbe fatto Superman. Bruce chiedeva spesso loro di provare a superare i suoi allarmi, per capire se erano o meno all’altezza e aggiornarli di conseguenza.

Clark era piuttosto soddisfatto di sé, quando atterrò alle spalle di Bruce, impegnato al suo computer. Bruce si irrigidì al minimo rumore delle suole di Clark sul pavimento e lui ebbe una mezza idea di scusarsi per l’intrusione.

Ma il respirò gli si mozzò in gola trasformandosi in un sussulto, quando notò le immagini sul monitor di fronte a Bruce. C’era una sfigura sfocata in rosso e blu. Clark per una frazione di secondo aveva creduto che si trattasse di qualche telegiornale che riportava una delle sue imprese, ma aveva subito dopo notato gli scagnozzi di Luthor.

Quello era il magazzino. Era un video del magazzino.

“Cosa˗” cominciò, mentre gli riaffioravano alla mente ricordi in disordine: uno degli uomini che si chinava per puntargli in faccia un telefono; lo stesso uomo che lo estraeva dalla tasca dei jeans (per chiamare rinforzi, aveva pensato Clark in quel momento, confusamente).

“Clark,” disse Bruce alzandosi a fronteggiarlo, l’espressione piatta e il tono cauto.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” chiese Clark, alzando la voce. Lo avevano ripreso. Gli uomini di Luthor lo avevano ripreso e lui l’aveva˗ l’aveva rimosso?˗ e ora Bruce se ne stava lì a guardare il video.

Clark fissò orripilato le immagini che scorrevano. Vide se stesso con il naso sanguinante e l’espressione folle che cercava di tirare un pugno ma finiva con un braccio bloccato dietro la schiena e non servì a niente che Bruce stoppasse il video, perché Clark sapeva quello che stava per succedere: la sensazione di una mano che gli tirava i capelli e le parole nel suo orecchio (“Ora ci divertiamo, puttana.”) gli ritornarono come se fossero state marchiate a fuoco nel suo cervello. Si sentì avvampare.

“Clark, lasciami˗” cominciò Bruce.

“Stai cercando ispirazione?” lo interruppe Clark, stringendo i pugni. “Nuovi modi di farmi del male la prossima volta?”

“Non ti farei mai del male,” rispose Bruce, rigido.

Clark rise: “Oh, sicuro! Ora non puoi uccidermi perché siamo compagni di squadra e ti sono utile, ma vedere qualcun altro che ci prova è sempre divertente, no?”

“No.”

“Ti diverte? Ti eccita?” continuò Clark ignorandolo, indicando lo schermo.

“No.”

“Allora perché diavolo stai lì a guardarlo!” urlò colpendo la sedia su cui Bruce era stato seduto e accartocciandola contro una parete.

Bruce non sobbalzò nemmeno. Restò immobile e freddo, lo sguardo fermo. Clark ansimava, toccava terra solo con la punta delle dita. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare.

“Uno degli uomini di Luthor stava riprendendo la scena, quando sono arrivato, quella sera…” cominciò Bruce e Clark si gonfiò per ricominciare a urlare, ma Bruce sollevò una mano. “Per favore. Uno degli uomini di Luthor aveva ripreso il pestaggio,” ricominciò. “Non potevo lasciare lì il telefono. Poteva contenere informazioni importanti e non volevo lasciarlo lì dove chiunque poteva trovarlo. Capisci?” Clark fece un breve cenno con la testa. “Ho pensato che potesse contenere indizi per trovare Luthor, per capire chi lavora per lui e cosa aveva in mente. E questo video poteva contenere indicazioni su come eri stato esposto alla kryptonite. Ho dovuto guardarlo, Clark. Non per gioco. Non per divertimento.”

E sembrava serio, ma quando mai Bruce non era serio riguardo a qualcosa? Era stato mortalmente serio, riguardo il voler uccidere Superman.

Clark si sforzò di respirare. “Chiaro. E l’hai guardato subito, no? Appena possibile. Io voglio sapere perché lo stavi guardando _adesso_. E perché cazzo non mi hai detto che lo avevi!”

Bruce abbassò lo sguardo, poi strinse le labbra e guardò Clark negli occhi. “Non te l’ho detto perché sembrava che tu non ti ricordassi del cellulare, e non vedevo alcun vantaggio a ricordarti una cosa così sgradevole. E lo stavo guardando adesso perché il pensiero di come sarebbero potute andare le cose, se non fossi arrivato, non˗ non mi lascia in pace, Clark.”

E Clark sentì che avevano qualcosa in comune, ora, perché gli occhi di Bruce non erano meno spiritati dei propri, ci avrebbe scommesso.

“Così riguardo il video. Per ricordarmi com’è andata davvero. Che stai bene.”

Clark chiuse gli occhi. In qualche modo, in modo malato e distorto, senza dubbio, aveva senso che Bruce dovesse violare la privacy di Clark, per convincersi che lui stesse bene, perché Bruce lo considerava una sua responsabilità, perché Bruce non si _fidava_ di lui; perché Clark non l’aveva aspettato ed era entrato da solo ed era stato ferito; perché Clark era già morto una volta e Bruce sapeva che il mondo aveva bisogno di lui.

“Fammelo vedere,” ordinò, quando pensò di avere la voce ferma. Sentì Bruce schiudere le labbra e aprì gli occhi per fulminarlo.

Bruce lo fissò, poi fece un brusco cenno d’assenso. Toccò la tastiera e le immagini ripartirono.

“Non c’è audio?” chiese Clark dopo un secondo. Bruce fece una smorfia e attivò l’audio.

Clark rimase in piedi a guardarsi mentre veniva attaccato, mentre veniva trascinato in ginocchio, mentre gridava e _implorava_. Dovette schermarsi gli occhi, per non dare fuoco al computer. Si sentiva impotente, al di là dell’umiliazione, lacerato ed esposto sotto gli occhi di Bruce, che non guardava più il video, ma _lui_ , in carne ed ossa.

Gli scappò un ansito quando Batman calò dal soffitto. Come gli era scappato un ansimo, quando stava stringendo i denti con la forza di una pressa?

Bruce spense il monitor non appena il video terminò, come se temesse che Clark potesse chiedergli di vederlo ancora. “Clark,” disse invece, “mi dispiace.”

Clark guardò più o meno nella sua direzione. “Per cosa? Che l’abbia visto? Che sia venuto qui stasera e ti abbia scoperto?”

“Per quello che è successo,” rispose Bruce, scrutandolo.

“È andata così,” rispose Clark, distante. “Sei arrivato, ora sto bene.” Non si sentiva bene.

“Clark, non dovresti contare su di me quando sei in difficoltà. Io… commetto errori. Non puoi affidarti a me. E non dovresti essere indifeso, anche senza i tuoi poteri,” disse Bruce, la voce perfettamente ferma, ma l’espressione sul suo viso si infranse per una frazione di secondo, prima che riprendesse il controllo.

Clark fece una mezza risata amara: “Non avevo molta scelta.”

Bruce esitò, come alla riunione. Clark lo prese come il segno che sapeva che quello che stava per dire non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“Ti hanno colto di sorpresa. Eri sotto shock,” disse. “Ma erano solo quattro uomini. Anche senza super forza, se fossi addestrato a combattere come si deve, quattro uomini sarebbero gestibili.”

“Vuoi dire che per te sarebbe un gioco da ragazzi.” Clark alzò gli occhi al soffitto. “Io non sono te, Bruce.”

“Grazie al cielo,” mormorò Bruce.

Clark sbuffò: “Ok, forse saper combattere sarebbe utile, ma non posso combattere gli effetti della kryptonite.” Si rendeva conto che si stava comportando in maniera difficile. Bruce non gliela avrebbe fatta passare. Ma Clark non si era mai sentito meno preparato ad affrontare un ostacolo.

Bruce alzò le sopracciglia: “Sì, invece. Te l’ho visto fare. Ti ho visto continuare a rialzarti, trovare altra forza quando pensavi di essere finito. Ed essere pronti ad affrontare il peggio, ignorare il dolore, mantenere il controllo, sono tutte cose che possono essere insegnate. Ci sono tecniche mentali che potresti padroneggiare in pochissimo tempo, dopo aver passato la vita ad affinare la tua capacità di concentrazione.”

Clark scosse la testa ostinatamente. “Ma se la kryptonite˗”

“La kryptonite non c’entra, Clark! O c’entra molto poco. Hai visto il sangue e ti sei spaventato.”

Clark si sentì arrossire e rispose con irritazione: “Gli permette di ferirmi! Anche con tutta la forza di volontà del mondo…” Bruce esalò dal naso e Clark si zittì.

“Ricordi che ero preoccupato per le tue costole?” disse alla fine. Clark aggrottò la fronte e annuì. “Non ne avevo motivo,” continuò Bruce. “Non perché fossero già guarite, ma perché nessuno ti ha colpito tanto forte da romperne una, forse neppure da incrinarle.” Clark aprì la bocca, ma Bruce non lo lasciò parlare. “C’è una cosa che ho capito, guardando e riguardando quel video. Avrei dovuto capirlo già quella sera, ma,” sollevò appena un angolo della bocca, “non ero molto freddo, lo ammetto. Quei quattro, Clark, non stavano affatto cercando di ucciderti. Batman ha visto un sacco di violenza, nel corso di vent’anni. Ho visto pestaggi, regolamenti di conti, avvertimenti. Quegli uomini si stavano solo divertendo, con te. Sapevano che saresti stato indifeso o quasi, non avevano fretta. Non ti hanno fatto troppo male perché Luthor aveva in mente qualcos’altro.” Scosse la testa. “Se intendevano portarti da lui o il contrario, non lo so. Ma il magazzino sarebbe stato una prigione perfetta, tra il pavimento e le luci alla kryptonite.”

Clark sentì il proprio respiro bloccarsi, la mente invasa da immagini sgradevoli. Le paure di tutta una vita, laboratori e strumenti, esperimenti e gabbie; e mani su di lui, implorazioni inascoltate, sangue e dolore.

“Non può succedere,” disse. “Non˗ non può.”

“No,” concordò Bruce, “non deve succedere. Per questo voglio che tu sia preparato.”

Clark distolse lo sguardo da lui. Osservò la Caverna. “Quindi vorresti addestrarmi tu?”

Bruce inspirò. “Con l’aiuto degli altri, anche. Magari più avanti.”

“Io… io non lo so, Bruce.”

“Puoi continuare a tentennare, io continuerò a insistere. È semplicemente troppo importante,” disse Bruce, tracce della determinata fermezza che Clark aveva sempre trovato tanto frustrante. Che in quel momento la trovasse anche rassicurante era ridicolo.

Clark deglutì. “Ci penserò,” disse alla fine.

Bruce parve capire che, almeno per quella notte, la discussione era chiusa e annuì.

“Cancella il video,” gli disse Clark e lui sobbalzò.

“Sì”, accettò senza esitare.

“Ogni copia,” specificò Clark. “Non nascondermi mai più una cosa del genere. Neanche agli altri. Dico sul serio.” Bruce annuì ancora e Clark sospirò. Si sentiva svuotato. Diede un’ultima occhiata a Bruce, prima di alzarsi in volo. “Vengo io da te,” disse. Non era dell’umore per farsi stalkerare da Batman.

“Buonanotte, Clark,” sentì alle sue spalle.

Clark non era molto fiducioso che lo sarebbe stata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo breve ma intenso (spero?)  
> Solo io sono rimasta traumatizzata da Cape Fear, da bambina?


	5. Chapter 5

Gotham aveva un suo modo di risuonare, di vibrare, quando qualcosa si metteva in movimento. Aveva una sua lingua di sussurri e dicerie che Batman, mito e diceria a sua volta, aveva appreso anno dopo anno, notte dopo notte. Sapeva dove guardare e quali erano le domande giuste. E se il Pipistrello chiedeva, normalmente tutti erano ansiosi di rispondergli.

Gli uomini di Luthor che avevano attaccato Superman e che la polizia di Metropolis aveva preso in custodia erano sfuggiti agli agenti grazie all’aiuto di un complice. Bruce aveva letto i rapporti, che parlavano di un uomo solo, ed esaminato i reperti balistici, che rimandavano ad armi di alto livello e precisione mortale. E a Gotham, qualcosa si era mosso, tra i fornitori di armi, cercando di fare piano, ovviamente, ma senza riuscire a sfuggire al vigilante della città.

Bruce sapeva quanto era importante raccogliere indizi concreti, prima di formulare ipotesi, ma sapeva anche che bisognava sempre essere pronti al peggio. Un uomo dell’inventiva e dei mezzi di Lex Luthor poteva permettersi i migliori mercenari in circolazione; il migliore mercenario di Gotham non avrebbe avuto remore ad affrontare la Justice League.

L’ipotesi peggiore, che Luthor si fosse assicurato Deathstroke come complice, tuttavia permetteva a Batman di intromettersi di nuovo nell’indagine di Superman e Flash: Gotham era direttamente coinvolta, quindi anche Bruce. Non che lui fosse stato disposto a farsi completamente da parte, prima. Ma l’avvertimento di Diana, di non spiare Superman, sembrava… sensato.

Dopo le sue investigazioni nei quartieri del crimine più ricchi, Bruce era sceso a Tricorner. Piccole aggressioni, scippi e topi d’appartamento non mancavano mai, lì. Ma nessuno era tanto temerario, e quasi nessuno abbastanza disperato, da persistere dopo che l’ombra del Pipistrello era stata avvistata. La notizia sarebbe passata di bocca in bocca, di locale in locale, e Batman avrebbe sventato più crimini di quanti gliene fosse fisicamente possibile fermare, solo restando acquattato su un tetto.

Tricorner era anche il quartiere più vicino a Metropolis, in linea d’aria, e la cosa sembrava appropriata, data la direzione dei pensieri di Bruce, sia quelli dedicati alle indagini, sia quelli per… Clark.

Come evocato dalla sua mente (o forse dalla sua presenza: forse Tricorner era davvero troppo vicino alla sua città perché Superman potesse ignorare Batman) un boato supersonico echeggiò debolmente in alto sopra di lui.

Bruce lo vide dopo pochi secondi: Superman scese solennemente di fronte a lui, l’espressione cupa e la posa rilassata che ricordava a Bruce che avrebbe potuto schiacciarlo come un insetto. Come quando Bruce aveva inseguito gli uomini di Luthor per la kryptonite, e Superman aveva distrutto la batmobile. Bruce si alzò lentamente in piedi, come quella notte, trovandosi faccia a faccia con lui. 

‘Tu sanguini?’ riaffiorò spontaneamente al suo cervello e Bruce scacciò il ricordo ferocemente. Ma sembrava davvero che mancasse un soffio perché Clark si convincesse ad incenerirlo. Forse era davvero così. Bruce ricordava come si era coperto gli occhi, improvvisamente due tizzoni ardenti, l’odore dell’aria che si scaldava attorno a lui, guardando il video, quando aveva sentito la propria voce soffocata dalla mano di Brutus.

“Clark,” disse. Era sorpreso di vederlo così presto. Dopo la riunione con la squadra Clark lo aveva evitato per quasi una settimana (per poi decidere di piombare su di lui nel peggior momento possibile); due sere prima Clark se n’era andato ben più che scosso e Bruce si era aspettato di non poter rispettare la sua richiesta di non cercarlo prima che fosse lui a farsi vivo.

“Bruce,” disse Clark, poi rivolse lo sguardo alla città.

“C’è qualcuno?” chiese Bruce.

Clark scosse la testa. “Nessuno ci ascolta.” Rimase ancora qualche secondo a osservare le luci di Gotham, poi sospirò e fissò Bruce. “Ho riflettuto su quello che hai detto. E su quello che hanno detto gli altri, la scorsa settimana. Io˗ avete ragione. Avete pensato alla mia sicurezza e io sono stato testardo e difficile.”

Fece un piccolo sorriso mesto e Bruce si chiese da quanto tempo non lo vedeva sorridere davvero, uno di quei sorrisi raggianti e sicuri. Eppure, Clark aveva comunque la forza, la generosità, per scusarsi di una reazione più che legittima. Dopo quello che era successo due notti prima non avrebbe dovuto essere Clark a tendere la mano; sarebbe dovuto spettare a Bruce fare ammenda per aver tradito la sua fiducia. Aveva avuto delle buone ragioni, forse, se si metteva a razionalizzare. Ma ciò non toglieva che aveva violato la privacy di Clark per rassicurare se stesso. Aveva detto che non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Clark, ma gliene aveva fatto eccome, e solo per egoismo. Che cosa poteva fare per rimediare?

“Io non ho fatto nulla per rendere le cose facili,” gli rispose.

Clark distolse lo sguardo. “Non ne parliamo. A mente fredda capisco, ma se ci penso troppo, io˗” Si mosse un po’ a disagio.

Bruce lo studiò attentamente. “Posso farti una domanda?” Clark scrollò una spalla. “Con Steppenwolf e per qualche tempo dopo mi sei sembrato molto sicuro. Perfettamente calato nel ruolo di Superman e in questo mondo,” cominciò Bruce. Diana diceva che Clark era finalmente a suo agio nella propria pelle, di quel periodo.

“È vero,” mormorò Clark.

“Che cosa è cambiato? C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare? La squadra, intendo,” disse Bruce.

Clark scrollò di nuovo le spalle: “Non lo so. Appena tornato in vita ero furioso. Non conoscevo quelle persone e loro mi stavano attaccando. Poi sei arrivato tu e…” Bruce fece una smorfia. “Mi dispiace, tra l’altro,” disse Clark.

“Nessun rancore.” In quell’occasione Bruce aveva calpestato il riposo di Clark, la pace che forse aveva trovato, per alleviare il proprio senso di colpa. Certo, il mondo aveva bisogno di Superman. Ma né il mondo né Bruce avevano _diritti_ su di lui.

“Insomma, ero furioso, e confuso,” continuò Clark. “Poi ho sentito la voce di Lois. Mi sono ritrovato a casa, con lei e mia madre; da qualche parte c’era una squadra di eroi, una squadra di cui io facevo parte. Il mondo aveva ancora bisogno di Superman e io ero così _felice_ di essere vivo.” Scosse la testa. “Non ero più solo.

“Pensavo che tutto sarebbe continuato così, capisci? Ma poi io e Lois ci siamo separati, metà del mondo continua ad avere paura di Superman e… Non fraintendermi, la squadra è fantastica. Io vi adoro, davvero. È solo…”

“È solo che è anche un cambiamento enorme, non essere più soli,” disse Bruce.

“Già.” Clark lo guardò, con aria assurdamente grata per quel brandello di comprensione fra loro. O era Bruce ad essere grato?

“Ho bisogno di tempo, tutto qui. Tutto è cambiato un sacco, mentre non c’ero. Non so perché non l’ho notato subito,” concluse Clark con un mezzo sorriso.

“Mi dispiace per te e Lois.”

“È ok. Lei c’è comunque per me. Non è finita, è solo… diverso.” Rimase in silenzio, picchiettandosi un pugno sulla coscia. “Quindi,” fece poi, parlando in fretta, “se davvero vuoi insegnarmi a combattere, come pensavi di˗ dove˗ alla Caverna, immagino.”

“Sì,” rispose Bruce. “Preferirei cominciare il prima possibile.”

“Ok, per me va bene. Barry…”

“Flash ha espressamente richiesto che gli sia risparmiato di essere messo a confronto con te,” disse Bruce.

Clark sollevò le sopracciglia, divertito: “Non lo prenderei mai in giro. Sono un principiante anch’io.”

“Ha voluto la mia parola.”

“Allora niente da fare. Saremo io e te,” sorrise Clark, poi tornò serio. “Quando?”

“Domani sera? A meno di svolte improvvise in qualche caso, disastri o evasioni di massa, ovviamente,” propose Bruce.

“Ovviamente.” Clark si schiarì la gola. “Ti lascio alla tua ronda.”

“Bene. A domani.”

“Sicuro.” Superman si voltò e volò via in fretta.

Dopo pochi secondi Bruce sentì il secondo boato supersonico della nottata. Doveva averlo sentito ogni criminale nelle due città gemelle. Era inutile che Batman restasse ancora appostato sul quel tetto, per quella notte.

Alfred aveva aspettato l’arrivo di Clark alla Caverna. Si era congedato in fretta, però, notando che le sue attenzioni non stavano avendo l’effetto di far rilassare Clark.

E Clark era indubbiamente teso, tutto sorrisi nervosi e sguardo vagante, mentre Bruce ultimava le analisi diagnostiche della batmobile. Gli fece strada fino alla palestra.

“Non pensavo di vederti senza costume,” disse Clark, incerto, camminando dietro di lui. “Le poche volte che ti ho visto senza eri in completo.” Occhieggiò la tuta da allenamento di Bruce.

“Non mi serve. Non serve che neanche tu indossi l’uniforme. Anzi, il mantello potrebbe essere d’intralcio,” rispose Bruce. “Se vuoi puoi cambiarti.” Indicò una panca con sopra già pronti una maglietta e dei pantaloni come quelli che indossava lui.

“Uh,” fece Clark, “ma il mantello fa parte dell’uniforme. È probabile che lo indosserò sempre, in combattimento. Anche tu…” iniziò.

“Certamente,” rispose Bruce. “Il mantello di Batman può essere uno strumento o anche un’arma, e vorrei che tu imparassi a usare il tuo in determinate situazioni.” Superman doveva imparare a combattere usando il suo mantello: poteva essere usato per distrarre i nemici, per immobilizzare un braccio armato restando a relativa distanza, per oscurare la visuale dell’avversario. Bruce non sapeva se Clark sarebbe stato disposto a giocare sporco, anche, ma era importante che sapesse almeno come evitare che qualcuno usasse il suo mantello contro di lui. “Ma non siamo a quei livelli, ancora. Per quello che avevo in mente stasera ho bisogno che tu veda bene me e io ho bisogno di vedere te, senza distrazioni o impedimenti.”

Clark aggrottò la fronte: “Hai _davvero_ un programma dettagliato in dieci punti, come ha detto Victor?”

“La condizione ideale sarebbe averti qui ad allenarti per otto ore al giorno; entro i prossimi due mesi saresti a un livello accettabile,” gli rispose Bruce. Fece una smorfia. “Tu potresti anche farlo, immagino. Sono io che non reggerei più quel ritmo.” I giorni in cui Bruce poteva passare le sue giornate ad investigare i casi di Batman mentre addestrava un Robin e le notti di pattuglia, quando Bruce Wayne non era impegnato a dar spettacolo di sé a qualche party, erano lontani.

Clark lo guardava con le sopracciglia sollevate, come stupito da quell’ammissione di debolezza.

“Vogliamo cominciare?” chiese Bruce.

Clark sobbalzò. “Oh, sicuro.” Prese la tuta e guardò Bruce. Lui gli indicò gli spogliatoi e Clark sparì per riapparire un secondo più tardi con addosso i pantaloni di felpa e la maglietta; l’uniforme di Superman era piegata ordinatamente sulla panca.

Clark esitò ai bordi dei materassini appoggiati al pavimento.

“Clark.”

“Stavo˗ stavo solo pensando. Non voglio rischiare di farti male.”

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ed è per questo che non userai i tuoi poteri. Pensavo fosse ovvio. Sei in grado di simulare lo standard di forza di un essere umano, vero?”

“Be’, sì. Ma˗”

“Lo fai tutti i giorni. Vai al lavoro, stringi mani. Ti appoggi alla tua scrivania senza sfondarla, tieni in mano bicchieri senza romperli.”

Clark si sfregò la nuca. “Sì, ma quelle sono cose che faccio da tutta la vita. Se combattendo non riuscissi a trattenermi?”

“Se non ti pensassi in grado si concentrarti abbastanza, non avrei nemmeno proposto di addestrarti, Clark,” rispose Bruce con un pizzico di esasperazione. Stare a pensarci troppo avrebbe solo agitato di più Clark. Era meglio farla finita. “Se può farti stare meglio, comunque, per stasera pensavo che potremmo concentrarci sulla tua postura, e poi a schivare o parare.”

“Oh,” fece Clark, sbattendo le palpebre. “Mi sembra… buono.”

Bruce alzò brevemente gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso ironico e Clark fece finalmente un passo avanti. Bruce si sistemò di fronte a lui e cominciò a spiegare.

“Capito? L’idea è che tu sia in equilibrio, pronto a muoverti in qualunque direzione,” riassunse dopo un paio di minuti, invitando Clark a imitare la sua posizione. “I piedi più lontani. Non abbassarti troppo, piegando le ginocchia: con la tua altezza non sarebbe un vantaggio.”

Bruce gli si avvicinò per toccargli le spalle con l’indice e fargliele abbassare. Clark sembrava fatto di marmo. “Rilassati, Uomo d’Acciaio. O stai usando la tua forza, o sei contratto. In entrambi i casi non va bene.”

“Scusa, sì,” mormorò Clark senza guardarlo.

“È tutto a posto. Ora sei nella posizione migliore per schivare. Proviamo.”

Bruce lo guidò nei movimenti scagliando colpi al rallentatore per dare il tempo a Clark di scegliere come muoversi e avere il tempo lui stesso di correggere eventuali errori. Avevano trovato un loro ritmo, ma passare alle parate mise di nuovo in crisi Clark.

Era evidente che l’eccessiva vicinanza lo metteva a disagio. Bruce immaginava che fosse normale: Clark non si era mai allenato con nessuno e i combattimenti sul campo che la Lega aveva affrontato erano ancora troppo poco numerosi per creare tra loro familiarità dal punto di vista fisico. Senza contare che Bruce faceva di tutto per scoraggiare ogni familiarità con tutti i membri della squadra. Allenarsi tutti assieme però poteva solo essere d’aiuto: una volta che la sede fosse stata operativa, Bruce avrebbe dovuto insistere con Diana e Arthur, e Barry avrebbe dovuto superare le sue fisime; Victor avrebbe fatto storie?

Nel frattempo, però una parte meschina di lui si scopriva felice di avere Clark tutto per sé, di avere l’occasione di renderlo più forte, di proteggerlo…

“Insisto perché è importante,” gli disse, alla sua ennesima smorfia frustrata. “Se ti ritrovassi senza poteri, la cosa più saggia sarebbe evitare ogni scontro, evitare danni. Evitare anche, a tutti i costi, di essere immobilizzato.” Mostrò a Clark l’aggancio di un paio di prese, chiedendogli prima di schivare e poi di neutralizzarle. “Se non sei immobilizzato puoi allontanarti dalla kryptonite, dare il tempo al tuo organismo di smaltirne gli effetti, magari aspettare rinforzi.”

“Chiaro,” rispose Clark, un po’ a denti stretti.

Continuava a muoversi troppo a scatti perché Bruce potesse davvero dirsi soddisfatto dei suoi risultati e un paio di volte aveva usato la sua velocità per schivare in modo assolutamente non necessario. “Rilassati,” gli ripeté Bruce.

Clark inspirò e soffiò dal naso, stringendo le labbra, poi fece uno sforzo conscio di decontrarre i muscoli. “Ci provo!”

I primi tempi con Jason erano stati molto peggiori, ricordò Bruce con una fitta di dolore. Jason era sempre stato una testa calda: lasciava che irritazione e frustrazione si accumulassero fino a fargli perdere il controllo. Bruce era diventato bravo a prevedere quando il punto d’ebollizione era vicino e a disinnescare la situazione, con un molto poco sportivo attacco di solletico o una presa e un ruzzolone sul tatami per entrambi; e poi una pausa, Alfred che serviva il tè e ricordava a tutti e due che i compiti attendevano.

Ma Jason aveva quattordici anni. Clark non era un bambino e Bruce non aveva più tutto il tempo che aveva (che aveva creduto di avere) con Jason. Luthor era a piede libero e in giro c’erano trappole alla kryptonite e forse Deathstroke che li osservava dal suo mirino.

“La cosa che più voglio evitare è che tu rimanga bloccato, se al tuo avversario riuscisse una presa con rovesciata. Ritrovarti a terra sulla schiena può essere fatale, perciò voglio che tu sappia cosa fare.” Clark annuì, rigido. “Ti butto giù e ti immobilizzo. D’accordo? Non fare niente, resta morbido. Fai solo caso ai punti di pressione.”

Bruce si fece avanti per eseguire una proiezione con presa al tronco frontale. Afferrò Clark alla parte bassa della schiena, bloccandogli una gamba tra le proprie, mentre lo spingeva con la spalla, sbilanciandolo all’indietro. Clark restò solido come un muro di mattoni, al primo contatto, ma si lasciò andare, quasi cadere, dopo un istante. Bruce lo sollevò appena e lo lasciò piombare a terra.

Si rese conto dell’errore mentre si lasciava cadere su di lui per eseguire il blocco: Clark aveva gli occhi sgranati, l’impatto del suo corpo sul tappeto rimbombò nella Caverna, e il suo braccio scattò troppo veloce verso il petto di Bruce.

Clark se ne rese conto, tornò in sé, e cercò di trattenere il colpo, ma la forza che investì Bruce era abbastanza da scagliarlo all’indietro oltre i tatami, a due metri di distanza. Riuscì a rotolare quando toccò terra su una spalla e si ritrovò nel tipico atterraggio di Batman, con Clark che lo fissava orripilato dall’altro capo della stanza, la mano ancora sollevata.

L’unica ragione per cui Bruce non aveva lo sterno e tutte le costole conficcate in cuore e polmoni era che Clark l’aveva colpito con il palmo aperto, ammortizzando la propria forza con le dita e il polso, quando era ritornato in sé. Faceva male lo stesso, notò Bruce, tossendo e cercando di respirare.

“Bruce!” Clark comparve al suo fianco, le mani sollevate che non osavano toccarlo. “Oh, dio, Bruce, mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Devo˗ devo chiamare Alfred, io˗”

“Va tutto bene,” gracchiò Bruce.

Clark lo esaminò con la vista a raggi X, poi mandò un singulto di sollievo e gli afferrò le spalle. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, non volevo! Per un attimo ho perso…” Ansimava.

“Sto bene, sono atterrato bene. Può succedere,” disse Bruce, attento.

“Non deve succedere!” strillò Clark con angoscia. “Potevo ucciderti!”

“Clark, cos’è successo? Non ti ho colto di sorpresa, sapevi cosa stavo per fare.”

“Lo so, mi dispiace, io˗ per un attimo è stato˗ _vero_ , e io…”

“Vero?”

Clark lo fissò, mordendosi le labbra, poi chiuse gli occhi, abbassando la testa. “Io˗ io non sto bene. Dalla sera del magazzino. Continuo ad avere incubi, a ripensare a˗ a Doomsday. E a te.”

Bruce aprì la bocca: era stato un idiota. Sapeva che quello che era successo al magazzino aveva lasciato dei segni. Dannazione, persino Barry aveva notato che Clark era spaventato! Un’aggressione, della kryptonite e Batman. Praticamente gli stessi elementi che avevano portato alla sua morte. E Bruce non aveva trovato niente di meglio che forzare Clark nella stessa situazione, ancora una volta Batman che lo aggrediva e Clark che non poteva usare i suoi poteri, perché altrimenti l’avrebbe ucciso; ancora una volta, Clark si era sacrificato per qualcun altro. Che quel qualcuno fosse Bruce stesso era un ridicolo scherzo.

“Clark…”

“Lo so che è diverso! Che sei venuto a salvarmi, al magazzino, e non volevi farmi del male, prima!” continuò Clark aggrappandosi alla felpa di Bruce. “È solo che nella mia mente tutto era confuso già prima, e˗”

“Clark, perché non mi hai detto˗”

“˗e poi tu stavi guardando quel video e, dio!” Sembrò accartocciarsi, le spalle che sussultavano.

Bruce gli strinse le braccia, delicatamente. Clark gliel’aveva detto eccome: ‘A mente fredda capisco, ma se ci penso troppo, io…’

“Clark, scusami, avrei dovuto capire. Non avrei mai dovuto insistere. Non sei costretto a fare niente, ora che˗”

Ma Clark scosse la testa con foga: “ _Devo_ fare qualcosa! Ho sognato quell’uomo che mi afferrava i capelli, che mi sussurrava all’orecchio ‘ora ci divertiamo’, ma era la tua voce, eri tu a parlare, e poi mi pugnalavi con la lancia. L’ho sognato e continuo a sentire la tua voce, anche a occhi aperti!”

“Clark,” esalò Bruce, la gola serrata. “Non vorrei mai farti del male. So che è difficile credermi, ma è così. E te ne sto facendo in questo momento. Se la mia presenza è fonte di˗ angoscia, allora dovresti˗ lascia che chiami Diana.”

Clark scosse di nuovo la testa e questa volta sollevò il viso per guardare Bruce. “Bruce, no, ascolta. Io non lo sopporto più. Voglio superarlo. Non voglio avere paura di te. Ho pensato che venendo qui, passando del tempo assieme avrei di nuovo˗ ti avrei di nuovo visto come un compagno. L’uomo che ha ridato a mia madre la sua casa, l’uomo che mi ha riportato in vita. Ti prego, Bruce, aiutami. Non siamo più nemici, non lo siamo mai stati, non davvero. Io… io non voglio avere paura di te,” ripeté, leccandosi le labbra, fissandolo con occhi sgranati.

Bruce cercò di pensare. Clark aveva tutte le ragioni, di aver paura di lui. Come avrebbe potuto vederlo in altro modo? Compagno o meno, Bruce lo aveva comunque cacciato, ferito con la kryptonite, _tagliato_ di proposito. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Alfred a prendersi cura di Clark e poi Diana, per dirle che l’unica che potesse addestrare Clark era lei. E Bruce sarebbe dovuto sparire, non avrebbe più dovuto costringere Clark a vederlo, a subire la sua presenza.

Dio, era così debole! Sapeva di non essere adatto ad addestrare Clark, ma era stato pronto a lasciarsi convincere del contrario; solo pochi minuti prima aveva ammesso di essere felice di avere lì Clark. Felice di poter rendere più forte l’uomo a cui aveva provato a conficcare una lancia nel petto. Non era giusto che Clark avesse paura di lui: avrebbe dovuto odiarlo.

Sollevò una mano per sfiorargli la guancia (così debole) dove lo aveva tagliato con la lancia. Clark si abbandonò al suo tocco, così inusuale, inaspettato, diverso da ogni altro prima tra loro, con un gemito: “Per favore…”

Era di nuovo colpa di Bruce, se Clark aveva bisogno di aiuto (così debole ed egoista). “Neanch’io voglio che tu abbia paura di me,” sussurrò sulle sue labbra dischiuse, e lo baciò.

Clark diede un sussulto, poi si abbandonò contro di lui, le sue mani ancora strette a pugno sulla felpa di Bruce. Lui continuò a baciarlo, lentamente, sciogliendo le sue dita una a una, prima una mano e poi l’altra, e Clark appoggiò timidamente le sue mani calde sulla sua schiena. Bruce non si fermò finché il suo respiro non tornò regolare, fino a calmarlo, baciando via il tremore della paura dalle sue labbra, l’affanno dalla sua voce. Poi si scostò un poco, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

“Bruce…” mormorò Clark.

“Va tutto bene,” rispose lui. Solo un’altra delle sue tante bugie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, quanto mi piace questo capitolo zeppo di clichéXD  
> Nella prima stesura di questa storia ho confuso Deathstroke con Deadshot *facepalm*


	6. Chapter 6

Clark non era sicuro del perché la mano di Bruce sul suo viso, il pollice che sfregava lo zigomo, le altre dita a reggere la sua mandibola, che gli sfioravano l’orecchio, fosse così rassicurante. Non sapeva da dove veniva quell’immenso sollievo: dall’incontrovertibile prova che Batman poteva toccarlo senza fargli del male, o dalla nuova luce che quel bacio gettava sul loro rapporto, su quella costante tensione che era sempre esistita tra loro? L’idea che non ci fossero state sempre e solo diffidenza e rancore nascosti dietro a un velo, ad ogni loro interazione, ma una sorta di ostinata, indefinita attrazione, piuttosto.

Forse giocava un ruolo anche il fatto che Clark non era più stato baciato da nessuno, dopo Lois, e non si aspettava che le cose cambiassero tanto presto. La schiena di Bruce era immensa sotto le sue mani. Clark aveva sentito le sue labbra, l’accenno della sua barba sfregare contro le proprie guance e il mento. Era piacevole. Era un conforto. Non voleva che finisse così presto.

“Va bene,” disse a Bruce, senza sapere bene come chiedere. “Io… questo.” Deglutì, sentendosi arrossire.

Bruce si allontanò di qualche centimetro per guardarlo negli occhi. “Sì? Questo può aiutare?” chiese a bassa voce e Clark annuì. Gli occhi di Bruce saettarono alle sue labbra e poi tornarono ai suoi occhi. “Sei sicuro?”

Clark fu tentato di ridere: non era evidente che si stava muovendo a tentoni? Dal magazzino, da quando era tornato dalla morte, da tutta la vita, a parte rare eccezioni?

Bruce fece una smorfia, come se si fosse reso conto che si trattava di una domanda stupida. E Clark gli sorrise, poi si morse le labbra. Bruce lo fissò ancora, intento, calcolatore. La sua mano libera si posò sul fianco di Clark, e lo baciò di nuovo.

Clark mandò un sospiro, schiudendo le labbra e allacciando più strettamente le braccia attorno a lui. Avvertì di nuovo quella fitta di sollievo e un’ondata di ilarità, quasi, all’idea di quanto quella situazione fosse assurda: Batman e Superman, inginocchiati in terra, a limonare come ragazzini. Era poi così assurdo?, si chiese subito dopo: Victor aveva già suggerito, durante un paio dei loro battibecchi, che si cercassero una stanza.

Bruce lo lasciò, attento ad ogni sua reazione, e lo guardò interrogativamente. Clark si schiarì la gola: “È una richiesta assurda, da farti?”

“Mh,” rispose Bruce, “non è esattamente un sacrificio.”

Clark sentì il proprio cuore accelerare (mentre quello di Bruce era sempre costante, controllato; troppo, per non essere il risultato di uno sforzo deliberato). Voleva dire che quell’attrazione che Clark non aveva mai riconosciuto esisteva davvero? Bruce avrebbe accettato qualunque sacrificio, per la sua missione, per la squadra, per _Clark_ (perché Bruce lo aveva riportato in vita: aveva insistito e lottato per convincere gli altri, e non aveva mai cercato di negarlo). Ma fare qualcosa che non era un sacrificio, qualcosa che _voleva_ … per Batman era inusuale, a dir poco.

“Fammi alzare,” continuò Bruce con tono gentile, e Clark si affrettò a lasciarlo e ad alzarsi in piedi.

Bruce si alzò a sua volta con un’infinitesimale inspirazione di sconforto che solo Superman avrebbe potuto cogliere e Clark fu di nuovo inondato dal senso di colpa. “Mi dispiace. Non volevo farti del male,” mormorò appoggiando le dita al suo petto.

“Non è successo niente,” rispose Bruce, afferrandolo dietro la nuca e facendogli reclinare la testa, baciandolo questa volta con foga, premendosi contro di lui, la mano di Clark intrappolata tra loro.

Clark si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Erano petto contro petto, ora, anche contro anche e Clark sperava disperatamente che la mano poggiata in fondo alla sua schiena lo incoraggiasse a premere l’inguine contro quello di Bruce da un secondo all’altro, perché non era certo di potersi trattenere ancora a lungo, non con la lingua di Bruce che faceva cose oscene alla sua.

Clark si aggrappò di nuovo alla sua felpa, dando piccoli strattoni inefficaci (perché non voleva usare la sua forza) per suggerire che si spostassero, che trovassero un piano d’appoggio, un tavolo, la panca, qualunque cosa, su cui Bruce potesse rovesciarlo e…

Bruce lo seguì per pochi passi finché Clark non trovò la panca urtandoci contro e si mise a sedere, trascinandolo con sé. Fece per ricominciare a baciarlo dopo quella breve interruzione, ma Bruce lo guardò con espressione divertita.

“Non vuoi salire in casa?” chiese.

Clark sbatté le palpebre: “Io˗ davvero?”

Bruce diede uno sbuffo di risa. “Cielo, Clark, perché sei sempre così incredulo che io voglia invitarti in casa mia?”

“Be’, non lo so. Non è proprio un mistero che ci _tolleri_ , nella Caverna. Invadiamo i tuoi spazi già qui, magari la casa…”

“La casa è già bella che invasa. Tu sei il benvenuto come tutti gli altri.”

Non era solo quello: Clark non pensava di non essere benvenuto; era solo che tutto era partito come un allenamento, e un modo per mettere Clark a proprio agio, per modo di dire, con Bruce. E finché restavano nella Caverna, era come se si trattasse di una faccenda… di lavoro, ecco. Qualcosa tra Superman e Batman. Spostarsi alla casa sul lago sembrava a Clark come spostare le cose sul personale, anche. Ma in fin dei conti, Bruce non aveva molti confini tra la sua missione e la sua vita privata. Bruce Wayne era anche lui uno strumento di Batman, all’occorrenza. E Bruce non faceva offerte a cuor leggero, sull’onda del momento. Se lo aveva proposto, significava che Clark non avrebbe oltrepassato un limite, accettando.

“Clark?” lo chiamò Bruce, piano. “Ho frainteso qualcosa? Possiamo restare qui, se preferisci. Non andare oltre.”

Clark doveva essere rimasto in silenzio qualche secondo di troppo. Ma Bruce non poteva davvero pensare di aver frainteso l’erezione che tendava i pantaloni di Clark, vero? “No,” gli rispose. “Portami in casa. Portami a letto.”

E decisamente la sua voce era suonata più spavalda di quanto lui si sentisse, ma ne valeva la pena, per vedere gli occhi di Bruce farsi scuri, tutto intento e decisione. L’espressione di Batman, dedicata a tutt’altre circostanze rispetto al solito.

Bruce la nascose quasi subito. Offrì a Clark un sorriso e la sua mano alzandosi, in un atteggiamento quasi civettuolo che era tutto Bruce Wayne, e gli fece strada al piano di sopra.

La casa era silenziosa e avvolta nella penombra. La poca luce proveniva dalle immense vetrate, ed era ovattata e morbida. Bruce lo portò nella camera padronale, la sua camera. Non era molto diversa dalla stanza per gli ospiti; anch’essa affacciava sul lago, era minimale, quasi fredda, contando che avrebbe dovuto a rigor di logica essere molto più vissuta di una stanza per gli ospiti in una casa in cui nessun ospite era davvero ammesso. Qualche dettaglio c’era, però: un orologio da polso e il portafoglio di Bruce sul comodino, dei gemelli nella loro custodia lasciata aperta, un fermacravatta. Tutti accenti di Bruce Wayne. Ma il trattato di ingegneria termodinamica era Bruce, come le armi orientali esposte alla parete e perfettamente funzionali. La foto di Villa Wayne nel pieno della sua magnificenza era un po’ entrambi, forse.

Sempre tenendolo per un polso, Bruce lo guidò fino al letto, il più grande che Clark avesse mai visto, ed entrambi si misero a sedere sul bordo. Improvvisamente Clark trovava difficile tenere a mente che non aveva più diciassette anni.

Poi Bruce gli prese di nuovo il viso in una mano e a Clark si mozzò di nuovo il respiro. Chiuse gli occhi.

“Non voglio rischiare di dare qualcosa per scontato…” disse Bruce.

“Sono già stato con un uomo prima,” disse Clark. “Un paio di cose… passeggere? Estemporanee?” Quando lavorava come cameriere aveva ricevuto qualche avance, e dato che a differenza dei tempi del college non c’era il rischio che qualcuno si avvicinasse troppo a lui e scoprisse dei suoi poteri, Clark si era concesso di cedere.

Bruce lo fissò con finta espressione sorpresa: “Sesso occasionale, Kent? Sono scioccato.” La mano sulla guancia di Clark scivolò sul suo collo, il pollice che gli accarezzava l’incavo della gola. “Spero che tu non abbia comunque dimenticato le tue buone maniere.”

Clark rise e scosse la testa. Ricordò il ragazzo in viaggio con gli amici che era riuscito a trascinarlo in bagno per fargli un pompino. Quando si era alzato aveva _ringraziato_ Clark e aveva fatto per andarsene. Lui si era sentito terribilmente in colpa. Così l’aveva trattenuto e aveva ricambiato come meglio poteva. A conti fatti, un’esperienza soddisfacente, ma molto limitata.

“Non sono comunque un esperto,” disse a Bruce.

“Non serve che tu lo sia,” rispose Bruce. Si chinò a baciargli la gola, dove aveva continuato ad accarezzarlo con il pollice. L’altra sua mano trovò la pelle nuda del fianco di Clark, infilandosi tra la maglietta e l’orlo dei pantaloni.

Clark si aggrappò alle sue braccia reclinando la testa all’indietro, sospirando. Fece scorrere le mani fino alle sue spalle, sentendo muscoli e ossa attraverso il tessuto, mentre Bruce esplorava il suo collo e le sue clavicole e poi il resto del suo torace, quando lo spogliò abilmente della maglietta. Clark era tentato di usare la sua velocità per far lo stesso con la felpa di Bruce, ma si trattenne. Aspettò che Bruce notasse le sue dita che accarezzavano l’orlo e sci scostasse un po’ per lasciargli spazio.

Clark gli sfilò la felpa quasi ipnotizzato da ogni centimetro di pelle che veniva allo scoperto, ogni cicatrice. Ancora più sconvolgente era che Bruce glielo stesse permettendo: che si lasciasse guardare senza sparire nell’ombra, senza giochetti di prestigio per distrarlo.

Ma se era Bruce, a restare immobile sotto il suo sguardo, perché era Clark a sentirsi formicolare la nuca, bruciare la pelle? Era perché Bruce lo stava guardando? Ancora una volta Bruce guardava lui che guardava, e˗

Bruce corrugò appena la fronte, poi se lo tirò contro e il cervello di Clark perse per un attimo la presa sui propri pensieri. “Bruce,” gli sfuggì, prima che Bruce gli chiudesse di nuovo la bocca con la propria, succhiandogli la lingua, bruciandolo con la sua pelle invece che con lo sguardo.

E Clark aveva chiuso gli occhi, ma poteva ancora vedere, sentire ogni cicatrice sulla schiena di Bruce sotto le dita, i muscoli che si contraevano per stringerlo più forte, strappandogli piccoli gemiti che Bruce sembrava ansioso di catturare, perché ad ogni vibrazione in fondo alla gola di Clark lo stringeva più forte, lo baciava più profondamente.

Tutto quel contatto non faceva che sottolineare l’assoluta mancanza di pressione dove Clark ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno: la sua erezione era impossibile da ignorare, ora, ma non c’era niente contro cui potesse premere il bacino, seduto com’era, e Clark non sapeva decidere se avrebbe preferito che fosse Bruce a tirarsi lui in grembo o il contrario.

Riuscì a infilare una mano tra loro e a farla scorrere sugli addominali di Bruce, in basso, fino a trovare l’elastico della tuta. Bruce si staccò da lui con un sibilo e gli afferrò il polso.

Clark diede un gemito frustrato. “Oh, ti prego, Bruce, lasciami…” lo implorò, appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto. Bruce ansimava e la sua presa sembrava d’acciaio. Clark avrebbe potuto liberarsi in ogni momento, ma restare dove lo teneva Bruce, ascoltando il suo battito finalmente non più calmo, sentire quello che gli stava facendo avere Clark lì, a supplicarlo, sembrava l’unica opzione desiderabile. “Ti prego, Bruce, non ce la faccio più,” disse, baciandogli i pettorali. “Lascia che ti tocchi.”

“Cazzo,” ringhiò sottovoce Bruce. Clark lo sentì stringere i denti.

Poi Bruce si lasciò cadere all’indietro, sulla schiena, e trascinò Clark su di sé. Una delle sue cosce scivolò tra quelle di Clark e lui mandò un piccolo grido senza fiato. Non poté impedirsi di premere il bacino contro quello di Bruce, sentando il suo cazzo attraverso i vestiti, le mani di Bruce sulle sue anche.

“Sì! Dio, sì, Bruce,” gli uscì di bocca praticamente nel suo orecchio, e sentì Bruce rabbrividire.

Clark gli allacciò le braccia al collo e lo baciò disordinatamente, mentre Bruce spostava la sua presa dalla anche di Clark alle sue natiche e spingeva contro di lui.

Poi parve riprendere il controllo. “Clark,” chiamò, “posso spogliarti?”

Anche Clark ritornò in sé, con una punta di imbarazzo: non si erano neanche spogliati del tutto, e lui stava già implorando senza ritegno. Annuì, e fece del suo meglio per non sfregarsi come un animale in calore su Bruce mentre lui gli abbassava i pantaloni e i boxer già umidi, ma la stoffa che sfiorava il suo cazzo turgido gli strappò comunque un’imprecazione.

Bruce lo rovesciò su un fianco e Clark finì di sfilarsi i pantaloni e le scarpe, mentre Bruce si spogliava a sua volta. Anche lui si sistemò su un fianco e appoggiò una mano sulla vita di Clark.

“Come hai visto, nessuna esperienza o competenza particolare è stata applicata, finora,” disse, serio.

Clark scoppiò a ridere. “Idiota!” Bruce gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso. “E ora?” gli chiese Clark, mordendosi un labbro. Lo sguardo gli scivolò sul pene di Bruce, gonfio e scuro, così vicino al proprio.

“Be’, ora un po’ di esperienza verrà decisamente messa all’opera,” sussurrò Bruce, prima di prendere Clark in mano.

Lui sussultò. “Oh, dio.”

Bruce cominciò a masturbarlo senza fretta, afferrandolo dietro la nuca con la mano libera e fissandolo negli occhi, il suo volto tanto vicino a quello di Clark che i loro nasi si sfioravano. E di sicuro la mano di Bruce che scorreva su di lui tanto leggera da farlo impazzire o che lo stringeva con decisione, appena più forte di quanto sarebbe stato confortevole per chiunque altro, il pollice che sfregava la punta quanto a Clark sembrava di star riprendendo fiato, lo stava trascinando inesorabilmente al limite; ma in qualche modo era lo sguardo di Bruce a farlo sentire sospeso, senza appigli che non fossero quegli occhi blu, teso e contratto e disperato.

Dovette fare uno sforzo per allentare la presa delle proprie dita sul polso di Bruce (sperava di non aver stretto troppo, di non aver lasciato segni); cercò a tentoni il cazzo di Bruce, perché non voleva smettere di guardarlo neanche per un attimo, e poté sentire la sua reazione nella carne che sobbalzò nella sua mano, nel suo respiro e nei suoi occhi, per un istante sgranati e quasi folli.

Clark si fece più vicino, finché i loro polsi non si scontrarono, mentre lo accarezzava con brevi tocchi leggeri. E Bruce la riconobbe per la richiesta che era. “Che cosa vuoi, Clark?”

“Insieme,” sussurrò Clark. “Bruce…”

Bruce rimase in silenzio. Poi, lentamente, rilasciò la presa su Clark per prendere in mano entrambi e, dio, Clark era completamente perso. La mano di Bruce era così grande, pensò stupidamente. Poteva affondare nel suo pugno e sentirlo contro di sé, dita callose e pelle delicata, vene e impronte digitali. Strinse la propria mano su quella di Bruce.

“Così?” chiese lui in un mormorio.

“Sì, sì,” rispose Clark con un singhiozzo, spingendo. Ed era perfetto, il giusto calore (cioè troppo, si sentiva bruciare), la forza, Bruce così vicino, che beveva ogni suo ansimo, le sue mani su Clark, attorno a lui, sul suo cazzo, dietro la sua nuca, il modo in cui serrava i denti per trattenere i piccoli suoni che Clark riusciva a sentire lo stesso.

“Clark…”

E Clark avrebbe voluto rispondere, gridare. Ma l’orgasmo lo travolse, spezzandolo, chiudendogli gli occhi, facendogli perdere ogni appiglio. Sentì Bruce che veniva sotto le loro mani, poco dopo, il suo ‘ah’ soffocato, e aprì gli occhi sentendoli ancora pieni di stelle.

Bruce lo stava guardando, le palpebre socchiuse.

“Cazzo,” esalò Clark.

“Mh-mh,” concordò lui. Si alzò a sedere e si allungò verso il comodino, per passare a Clark un fazzoletto.

“Uh, grazie,” fece lui. Occhieggiò le lenzuola. “Un bel disastro.”

“Un problema per domattina,” rispose Bruce.

Clark ebbe una fugace visione di Alfred che entrava a rifare il letto e trovava… quello. Rischiò di svenire.

Bruce lo fissò con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Un problema di cui mi occuperò io, domattina,” corresse, sdraiandosi di nuovo. Poi afferrò Clark come se niente fosse e lo fece rotolare dall’altro lato dell’immenso letto.

“Ehi!” esclamò Clark da sotto di lui.

Bruce scrollò le spalle, posizionandosi al suo fianco. “Non vuoi finirci dentro dormendo. Sono i vantaggi di un letto king size.” Clark sbuffò divertito. “Se invece il pensiero ti disturba troppo per dormire, la stanza degli ospiti è tutta per te,” continuò Bruce.

Clark si morse un labbro, improvvisamente insicuro. “Vuoi che vada?” cercò di chiedere con tono leggero.

Bruce si stava sistemando sotto le lenzuola. “No,” rispose, con gli occhi già quasi chiusi. “Voglio che tu sia a tuo agio. Quella è la porta del bagno. Questo è il letto. C’è posto per tutti.”

Clark si rilassò un po’ di più sul materasso. “Ok,” disse a bassa voce nella penombra. Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando le onde sul molo e il respiro di Bruce che si faceva profondo e regolare.

\---

Bruce riemerse dal sonno sentendo la schiena di Superman contratta come un cavo d’acciaio contro il proprio fianco. Anche dormendo era stato conscio del peso di Clark, abbandonato e caldo, appoggiato su un fianco ma con la schiena che sfiorava Bruce. Ma Clark era sveglio, ormai, e, ricordati gli eventi della sera precedente, probabilmente prossimo ad andare nel panico.

Bruce disincastrò il braccio da sotto il cuscino vicino alla testa di Clark e si stirò languidamente, ignorando del tutto il dolore al centro del petto dove Clark lo aveva colpito.

“Se devi scappare, scappa,” disse. Clark si fece ancora più immobile. “Non fare tardi al lavoro per causa mia. Prova le uova di Alfred, se hai tempo: sono fantastiche.”

Sentì Clark muoversi un poco. Bruce tenne gli occhi chiusi. Non poteva essere più tardi delle sette e la camera era inondata di luce grigia. Aveva scordato di oscurare le vetrate. Immaginò Clark che lo guardava mentre si metteva a sedere con cautela.

“Uh… Buongiorno,” gli disse Clark.

“Non è giorno, per me,” rispose lui, strizzando ancora di più gli occhi, schermandosi con il braccio.

Clark mandò un piccolo sbuffo divertito. “Tu non devi andare al lavoro?” chiese.

“Bruce Wayne non mette mai piede in ufficio prima della pausa pranzo. Alfred non si aspetterà di vedermi per altre tre ore almeno,” rispose Bruce. “Hai la doccia tutta per te.”

“Grazie. Sì, io˗ è meglio che mi dia una mossa,” disse Clark alzandosi. Si mosse per la stanza per cercare i suoi vestiti. “Dovrò scendere a recuperare l’uniforme…”

Bruce si girò su un fianco verso la sua voce. “Non c’è problema,” gli disse aprendo gli occhi. Clark non aveva indossato i suoi vestiti. Sobbalzò e arrossì sotto lo sguardo di Bruce. Lui fece finta di nulla. “Voglio lavorare ancora sui reperti balistici della sparatoria con la polizia che ha permesso agli uomini di Luthor di fuggire. In serata potrei mandare qualche aggiornamento a te e Barry.”

“Oh, sicuro. Bene.”

Bruce si seppellì sotto le lenzuola rifiutando categoricamente di guardare Clark quando si avviò verso la porta del bagno e quando ne uscì qualche minuto dopo in punta di piedi, nonché di formulare un qualunque pensiero nel mentre.

Clark chiuse la porta della camera da letto con un ‘buona giornata’ pronunciato sotto voce ˗dio, le buone maniere del Midwest!˗ e Bruce rispose con un grugnito. Poté comunque sentire la voce di Alfred e Clark in cucina, quella di Clark più alta di un’ottava per l’imbarazzo, quella di Alfred… forse sorpresa? Curiosa?

Ad Alfred poteva persino sembrare una buona cosa, quello che era successo. Ma Bruce era perfettamente conscio di quanto era stato spregevole: approfittare del fatto che Clark fosse sconvolto, baciarlo… Bruce avrebbe potuto calmarlo in mille altri modi: offrendogli un tè, insegnandogli a meditare. Invece aveva _scelto_ di concedersi quel piccolo piacere.

E Clark… Clark gli aveva chiesto di farlo ancora, perché aveva intuito, inconsciamente, che calore, vicinanza e il rilascio della tensione sessuale sono efficaci strumenti per liberare la mente dallo shock dopo un trauma, almeno nel breve periodo. Bruce lo sapeva, ovviamente, ma cosa, in nome del cielo, pensava di fare portandosi a letto Clark?

Non che non avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per aiutarlo, ma non era dannatamente _comodo_ che Clark avesse suggerito qualcosa di cui anche Bruce avrebbe goduto? E lui era stato così debole. Aveva cercato di concentrarsi solo su di Clark, di fare in modo che non si lasciasse raggiungere da quei pensieri che lo pietrificavano, che rendevano il suo sguardo fisso; ma Clark lo aveva supplicato di lasciarsi toccare, come se anche quello potesse aiutare…

Certo Clark aveva ogni diritto di pretendere che Bruce risolvesse la situazione che aveva creato (cercando di uccidere Clark! Facendogli avere paura di lui!) e Bruce, dopo aver già ceduto alle sue meschine debolezze, non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di chiedergli se ne era sicuro; screditando la capacità di Clark di decidere per sé e al contempo scaricando la responsabilità delle proprie azioni su di lui!

Almeno, Bruce aveva ammesso che c’era dell’egoismo, anche, dietro le proprie scelte, quando Clark gli aveva chiesto se la richiesta gli sembrava assurda. Che scopare Clark non fosse un sacrificio era un pallido eufemismo: poterlo toccare, avere l’occasione di cancellare l’ombra delle altre volte che aveva posato la sua mano su di lui, ferendolo o trattandolo come una cavia, poter guardare i suoi occhi gentili sgranati per il piacere, questa volta, sentirlo solido e vivo e vibrante sopra di sé, tra le proprie dita.

Bruce si alzò e si buttò sotto la doccia. Cosa aveva fatto? Il sesso tra compagni di squadra era poco consigliabile in qualunque situazione, ma in quella attuale poteva rivelarsi catastrofico. Clark avrebbe potuto decidere che addestrarsi con Bruce era fuori discussione, adesso, e Clark _doveva_ addestrarsi.

O forse, Clark avrebbe associato l’esperienza positiva del sesso con l’addestramento e Bruce; Bruce avrebbe così creato un pattern. Sarebbe potuto succedere di nuovo. E forse, se Bruce non fosse stato così ignobile da farselo piacere, quella avrebbe anche potuto essere una soluzione per cancellare dalla mente di Clark Batman come suo nemico e ogni trauma associato direttamente o indirettamente a lui.

Cercò disperatamente di non desiderare che fosse possibile: non aveva vergogna, a pensare di condizionare Clark come un cane? Forse, la prossima volta che si fossero trovati faccia a faccia, Clark l’avrebbe preso a pugni, per essersi approfittato di un momento di debolezza.

Quando Bruce entrò finalmente in cucina vestito di tutto punto, Alfred gli passò una tazza di caffè. “Mi sembra di aver capito che l’allenamento di ieri sia andato bene, signore,” disse.

Bruce lo fulminò con lo sguardo e scese alla Caverna.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce aveva ovviamente mentito, sul fatto che Alfred non si aspettava di vederlo per ore, ancora.

Alfred stava preparando la colazione, quando Clark era entrato in cucina, e non per lui. Alfred era naturalmente stato gentile e discreto come al solito (Clark era comunque morto per l’imbarazzo alle sue educate domande sull’esito dell’addestramento la sera precedente) e a Clark non dispiaceva neppure troppo che Bruce gli avesse mentito, perché era evidente che lo aveva fatto per fornirgli una via di fuga indolore. O quasi.

Bruce lo aveva persino avvisato che lo avrebbe contattato, quella sera, così Clark non si sarebbe fatto paranoie a leggere il nome di Bruce sul suo telefono. Davvero, la cosa toglieva un sacco d’ansia alla situazione, cercò di convincersi Clark entrando al lavoro. E Bruce doveva averlo fatto perché riteneva che addestrare Clark fosse importante, e non gli avrebbe permesso di chiamarsene fuori a causa di quello che era successo tra loro. Che era del tutto responsabilità di Clark, a ben vedere.

Dio, aveva perso la testa e aveva colpito Bruce, e non aveva neppure chiesto se lo sterno gli faceva ancora male, quella mattina (certo, che faceva ancora male: lo aveva scagliato dall’altro lato della palestra!). Clark non voleva che succedesse mai più. _Doveva_ affrontare quelle paure, quegli incubi.

E… la sera prima era andata bene, no? Erano stati più vicini di quanto fossero mai stati prima e Clark non aveva più perso il controllo della propria forza. Lui e Bruce non si erano urlati contro, anzi, avevano _quasi_ parlato da adulti. Clark gli aveva detto quello che provava e Bruce lo aveva ascoltato. Si era preso cura di lui. Ed era stato… dannatamente eccitante, cavolo.

Clark si perse nei ricordi della sera precedente, seduto alla sua scrivania. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a concentrarsi sull’articolo sul campionato di baseball che Perry si aspettava.

“Clark, ti senti bene?”

Clark ritornò in sé in un mondo in cui Bruce non gli stava succhiando la lingua come se fosse solo un assaggio di quello che sarebbe venuto.

“Uh?” fece. Aveva sentito Lois, entrando nell’open space, era troppo abituato al suo battito cardiaco e al suo respiro. In qualche modo, però, aveva completamente mancato di notare che lei gli si era avvicinata. “Io? Sì!” rispose schiarendosi la gola. “Tu?”

Lois aprì la bocca e la richiuse, la fronte accigliata. “Senti, so che ultimamente abbiamo cercato di rispettare l’uno lo spazio dell’altra, ma io sono comunque tua amica, Clark. Se hai bisogno di qualunque cosa, io ci sono,” disse alla fine.

Clark le prese una mano, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Lo so. Lo so, significa molto per me, Lois.”

Lois ricambiò la sua stretta. “D’accordo. È solo che sei stato strano, nelle ultime due settimane. Ieri ti ho cercato di nuovo al telefono e non mi hai risposto. Se mi dici che va tutto bene mi farò gli affari miei, ma col nostro sgradevole amico a piede libero sono preoccupata. E curiosa.”

Clark fece una piccola smorfia: doveva imparare a portarsi dietro quel cavolo di telefono. “Va tutto bene. Ero da Bruce,” disse.

“Davvero? State passando un sacco di tempo assieme, negli ultimi tempi,” commentò Lois. “Qualche passo avanti? Cominciate ad andare d’accordo?”

Per fortuna Clark era stato troppo distratto per fermarsi a prendere un caffè: lo avrebbe di sicuro rovesciato. “Oh, io˗ sai com’è Bruce,” balbettò, “come siamo tutti e due: un passo avanti e due indietro.”

Avrebbe ucciso per poter parlare con qualcuno della notte precedente. Ma farlo con Lois non sembrava esattamente una buona idea. Era troppo presto. Forse però era il momento di aggiornarla su tutto il resto.

“E ci sono novità riguardo la teoria navale?” chiese lei e Clark sorrise.

“Qualcuna sì. Aspetto un notizie per questa sera, probabilmente, dal nostro contatto di Gotham,” le rispose.

Gli occhi di Lois scintillarono: “Ti ho già detto che sono curiosa?”

Clark ridacchiò. “Ne parliamo stasera?”

Lois annuì. “Vuoi passare da me?”

“Appena riesco,” le assicurò Clark.

\---

“Ok, ho condotto ogni test a cui sono riuscito a pensare, nell’ultima settimana, e la risposta è sempre la stessa,” disse Victor, scrollando le spalle. “In sostanza, è proprio quello che sembra: un neon alla kryptonite. Un tubo di vetro riempito di gas di kryptonite ionizzato da una scarica elettrica.”

“Mh,” fece Bruce, a un altro tavolo da lavoro, “è facile ridurre la kryptonite in forma gassosa. Ma non è facile mantenerla ad alta pressione.”

“Infatti non lo è. Le superfici interne del tubo sono ricoperte di materiale fluorescente, quindi l’emissione di luce non è monocromatica: lo spettro è più ampio e la frequenza inferiore. Non so se sia stata una scelta per rendere meno riconoscibile la kryptonite o se Luthor sperava che Superman non ne notasse subito gli effetti, mitigandoli un po’,” continuò Victor.

“La kryptonite è una risorsa finita, sulla terra. Ne ha già impiegato grosse quantità al magazzino,” rispose Bruce. Forse Luthor non voleva usare tutte le sue scorte. Non prima di osservare gli effetti che avrebbe avuto su Clark, almeno. Chissà cos’altro aveva in serbo, ovunque si nascondesse.

“Quello psicopatico,” borbottò Victor. “È un sollievo che Clark abbia accettato questa storia dell’addestramento,” aggiunse in tono casuale.

Bruce represse un sospiro. “Hai guardato le registrazioni delle telecamere di sicurezza.”

“Già. Lo sai che lo faccio.”

Sì, Bruce lo sapeva. Non poteva esattamente arrabbiarsi: le telecamere le aveva programmate lui; Bruce stesso non era propriamente un campione nel rispetto della privacy dei suoi compagni di squadra, ed era ben conscio che Victor era praticamente un tutt’uno coi sistemi della Caverna.

“C’è qualcosa di cui senti che dovremmo parlare?”

Victor si strinse nelle spalle. “Non direi. Non sono affari miei, siete due adulti e so quanto sei meticoloso nell’evitare qualunque cosa che potrebbe danneggiare la squadra.”

Bruce strinse le labbra: avrebbe potuto fare decisamente di più, per evitare di danneggiare la squadra.

“Dico sul serio, Bruce. Sarà il primo team di supereroi di cui faccio parte, ma ho passato la vita in squadra. Sviluppare attaccamento al gruppo senza che ne nasca anche qualche legame personale è raro.”

“Noi non giochiamo a football, Victor. Ci sono vite in gioco. E non è nato nessun legame personale, tra me e Clark,” disse lui con una punta di esasperazione.

Victor sollevò le mani. “Sto solo dicendo che io non ho problemi con la cosa. Vuoi che mandi le ultime analisi sui neon a Clark e Barry?” cambiò argomento. “Dalle simulazioni si direbbe proprio che inalare i gas di kryptonite sia meno dannoso per Clark che essere esposto alla sua luce. Quindi gli basterebbe frantumare eventuali luci strane prima di perdere del tutto i suoi poteri, credo.”

Bruce annuì, poi si girò verso il suo computer. “Mandagli anche questo.” Aprì il file di Deathstroke.

L’occhio rosso di Victor lampeggiò un istante. “Deathstroke, vero nome Slade Joseph Wilson, ex Tenente Colonnello, ora mercenario. Sul libro paga di Luthor?”

“Sono convinto di sì. È estremamente pericoloso. Nessun tiro è impossibile per lui. Sono stato sul luogo dell’attacco alla polizia di Metropolis e penso di aver scoperto da dove il cecchino ha sparato. Non ho trovato niente che riconducesse a Deathstroke in maniera innegabile, ma l’intera situazione, il luogo scelto, rientrano nel modus operandi di Wilson.”

“Sembra un tipaccio cattivo,” commentò Victor osservando il file.

“È un padre amorevole. Ha un proprio codice d’onore. È un assassino,” rispose Bruce, piatto. “Barry deve stare particolarmente attento. La kryptonite non può essere usata come proiettile, non ha la durezza necessaria, e usata come cuore di una pallottola non riuscirebbe a penetrare la pelle di Superman, anche se potrebbe causargli dei fastidi. Ma Barry˗”

“Gli dirò che hai detto di stare attento,” rispose Victor con un sorrisetto.

Bruce non rispose. Quando anche Alfred scese alla Caverna si preparò per uscire di pattuglia, mentre Victor parlava al telefono con Barry.

“Sì, vi ho mandato tutto. C’è Clark, lì, anche? Ok, bene. Bruce sta uscendo. Vi saluta.”

Bruce non disse niente. Attivò il suo comunicatore, fece un cenno ad Alfred e lasciò la Caverna. Stava ancora guidando quando il suo comunicatore prese vita.

“Uh, Batman?”

“Superman. Va tutto bene?” chiese immediatamente.

“Sì. Hanno chiamato Barry su una scena e˗ Volevo solo˗ ringraziarti per gli aggiornamenti,” rispose Clark con tono deciso.

“Non era necessario,” gli disse Bruce, attento.

“Be’, io˗ volevo farlo,” continuò Clark. “Sto andando da Lois, ora. Mi sta aiutando con le ricerche su Luthor e voglio farle avere tutti gli elementi. Dato che non riusciamo a rintracciare il furgone sulle telecamere del traffico, ci serve un’altra direzione in cui muoverci.”

“Mmh,” fece Bruce. Era una richiesta di aiuto? Oppure Clark cercava di tenerlo al corrente di quello che faceva perché aveva capito che Bruce si sentiva più sicuro, così? O stava mettendo dei paletti, nominando la sua ex-fidanzata?

“Flash pensava che Luthor potesse trovarsi in acque internazionali, su qualche nave di lusso. Ma ho passato ore a seguire e osservare metà delle imbarcazioni del Nord America e non ho avuto grande fortuna, finora. Senza contare che, be’, non muoio dalla voglia di avvicinarmi _troppo_ a una nave qualunque senza sapere cosa aspettarmi,” continuò Clark.

Ah, una richiesta d’aiuto, allora.

“So che dalle informazioni che mi avevi dato sulle proprietà di Luthor non risultano imbarcazioni private, ma avevo avuto comunque idea di chiederti qualche suggerimento. Poi˗ mi è un po’ passato di mente…” disse.

Bruce riuscì a immaginare perfettamente la sua piccola smorfia imbarazzata, dal tono. “Chiedi il mio parere di orgoglioso possessore di yacht?”

Clark sbuffò una mezza risata. “In pratica, sì.”

Bruce ci rifletté. “Flash mi ha detto che dalle tracce sul furgone avete dedotto che frequentassero abitualmente i moli. Quindi, questo eventuale yacht non sarebbe molto lontano. O almeno non lo era prima che la trappola al magazzino scattasse, svelando la mano di Luthor. Hai ragione, avvicinarsi troppo a lui, cercando a casaccio, sarebbe solo rischioso. Dobbiamo trovare la nave: il nome, la rotta che segue.”

“Quindi devo setacciare i registri portuali di Metropolis e dell’area circostante, fino al giorno prima del magazzino, ok. Ma cosa devo cercare?” chiese Clark. “Un venti metri che sembra battezzato da un megalomane?”

“Sotto i ventiquattro metri non si parla nemmeno di yacht…”

“Bruce!”

“Lois potrebbe avere qualche fonte su Alexander Luthor, il padre di Lex. Potreste passare al setaccio i suoi vecchi contatti, colleghi d’affari che ad oggi non sono esplicitamente legati alla LexCorp, qualche prestanome. E poi fare un controllo sulle _loro_ proprietà.”

“Avrei decisamente dovuto chiedertelo prima,” replicò Clark, colpito.

“Sciocchezze. Anch’io mi sono concentrato solo su Luthor, all’inizio. Quando il tempo è un fattore essenziale, ha senso concentrarsi sulla strada più diretta per ottenere risposte. Se quello fallisce, allora si allarga il campo di ricerca,” gli rispose Bruce con tono di fatto.

Clark era intelligente, senza dubbio, ma non aveva vent’anni di esperienza alle spalle come Bruce. Lois gli avrebbe probabilmente dato lo stesso consiglio, sull’indagine.

“Grazie, Batman,” disse Clark, poi si schiarì la gola. “Volevo anche chiederti… vuoi che venga da te, domani? Alla Caverna, per l’addestramento?”

Bruce rimase in silenzio un secondo. Forse non si trattava solo di una richiesta di aiuto: forse Clark aveva voluto fargli sapere su che terreno si muovevano dopo la sera precedente. Non si stava tirando indietro. E perché mai Bruce aveva pensato che si sarebbe tirato indietro? Clark, che era stato così generoso e coraggioso da tendere una mano verso Bruce dopo il video. Clark, che lo aveva chiamato sul suo comunicatore per ringraziarlo anche se la voce di Batman nel suo orecchio _gli dava gli incubi_.

“Certo,” gli rispose Bruce. “Quando sei comodo.” Sentì Clark rilasciare il fiato.

“Ok, allora. A˗ a domani.”

“Buone ricerche. Saluta Lois.”

“Oh, sicuro.”

Bruce interruppe la comunicazione e strinse le mani sul volante. Al diavolo il suo senso di colpa, il suo egoismo. Clark aveva bisogno di lui e Bruce avrebbe fatto tutto ciò era in suo potere per renderlo più forte. Clark non voleva avere paura di lui e Bruce avrebbe corretto la situazione. Anche se si fosse odiato, dopo. Anche se _Clark_ avesse finito per odiarlo, dopo.

\---

Clark emise un sospiro profondo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Poteva sentire il vento che increspava le acque del lago e più lontano gli alberi che circondavano la casa. Poteva sentire le lenzuola stropicciate sotto le ginocchia, il fruscio del materasso e, nel silenzio della casa, il cuore di Bruce, forte e regolare.

Clark sentiva le sue dita sotto le proprie, strette attorno al suo fianco e il suo petto che gli sorreggeva la schiena. Sentiva Bruce dentro di sé, a fondo, e il rumore vagamente osceno del suo bacino che sbatteva contro quello di Clark ad ogni minimo movimento. Sentiva il suo respiro calmo contro la propria tempia, il suo braccio che gli avvolgeva il petto per accarezzargli la gola con la punta delle dita, e sentiva i piccoli gemiti spezzati che ora sfuggivano ad ogni respiro dalla sua stessa bocca.

Cominciava a perdere il controllo. Si sforzò di inspirare di nuovo a fondo, mentre Bruce lo scopava senza fretta, guidandolo. Non era molto diverso da quello che era successo alla Caverna, prima quella sera.

Clark era arrivato (in abiti civili) nervoso quanto la prima volta, ma in modo sostanzialmente diverso. Bruce era, come al solito, un passo avanti a lui.

“Ho pensato che potremmo cominciare con degli esercizi di rilassamento e meditazione. É qualcosa che avevo già in mente di proporti, e forse aiuterebbe a evitare esplosioni di… emozioni?” aveva detto, con molto tatto.

Clark si era sentito un verme. “Sì, certo. Qualunque cosa,” aveva mormorato, gli occhi a terra.

“Clark.” Bruce gli si era avvicinato. “Vale anche per me, ok? È per non essere tesi quando siamo assieme.”

E Clark aveva sospirato e si era fatto coraggio. Bruce gli aveva sorriso. L’aveva fatto sedere con gli occhi chiusi, si era sistemato di fronte a lui e l’aveva guidato nella meditazione, chiedendogli di concentrarsi sui rumori della Caverna: il ronzio dei computer, lo scorrere del fiume sotterraneo, il rumore ovattato delle ali dei pipistrelli. La voce di Bruce.

Clark aveva dovuto fidarsi, lasciarsi andare. E quando Bruce era passato a una parte più attiva dell’allenamento, lui si era scoperto meno nervoso, meno… spaventato. Questa volta era stato lui a baciare Bruce per primo, e non perché uno dei due fosse sconvolto.

Quando lo aveva lasciato Bruce era rimasto a fissarlo. “Uh, io… Mandami pure al diavolo, se non vuoi. Ma l’altra volta ha aiutato, ed è stato˗” Clark si era interrotto, con la gola stretta.

Ma Bruce gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani. “Qualunque cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno,” gli aveva sussurrato sulle labbra.

E di nuovo Clark si era lasciato andare, si era fidato, mentre Bruce lo spogliava, lo preparava, gli diceva cosa fare, gli chiedeva se andava tutto bene.

Bruce l’aveva riportato indietro ogni volta che si era fatto prendere dalla frenesia, ma Clark non era sicuro che questa volta avrebbe funzionato. “Bruce,” gli sfuggì di bocca mentre si prendeva in mano.

Bruce premette il naso contro la sua tempia per un istante, poi gli lasciò la gola per posare la mano su quella di Clark attorno al suo pene. Clark mandò un mugolio, affondando nel proprio pugno. “Aspetta,” disse Bruce, appena senza fiato. Aprì la presa di Clark e gli fece allontanare la mano.

“No, Bruce, ti prego. Non resisto più. Devo˗” singhiozzò Clark.

“Shhh,” rispose Bruce. Gli strinse entrambe le mani e lo avviluppò stretto, bloccandogli di fatto le braccia. Accostò le labbra al suo orecchio, lentamente. “Voglio occuparmi io di te. Me lo permetti? Voglio essere io a farti venire.”

Clark mandò un gemito e si premette sul suo cazzo. Bruce sollevò il bacino per venirgli incontro e Clark gridò. Bruce lo strinse più forte, tenendolo fermo. Clark glielo permise: non voleva altro che Bruce lo tenesse lì a prenderlo.

“Sì?” chiese ancora Bruce nel suo orecchio.

“Sì,” rispose Clark, inarcando la schiena, rovesciando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Sì, sì, sì!” Gli baciò il collo, la mandibola e finalmente Bruce abbassò il viso per permettergli di raggiungere la sua bocca, mentre affondava in lui sempre più forte, sempre più veloce.

Clark sentiva le sue cosce contratte sotto di sé, il suo cuore che ora era un boato assordante e frenetico, il suo cazzo contro la propria prostata, incredibilmente duro e fantastico, e sentiva il proprio, inarcato contro il suo stomaco, che gocciolava.

Il bacio di Bruce si fece languido, poi aprì gli occhi incontrando quelli di Clark. Ancora una volta Bruce era così vicino, attorno a lui, dentro di lui. Clark sentì qualcosa che gli si spezzava in gola, un gemito che si trasformò in un grido.

“Così,” lo incoraggiò Bruce con voce roca, con brevi spinte secche. Clark si impalò su di lui quanto più riuscì mentre veniva con violenza. “Così,” mormorò ancora Bruce. “Così.”

Ansimando, Clark si contrasse su di lui. A Bruce si spezzò la voce. Diede un sussulto e venne, mordendo la spalla di Clark, stritolandolo tra le braccia. Clark non si era mai sentito così orgoglioso di aver strappato una qualche reazione a Bruce.

Il morso si trasformò pian piano in un bacio a bocca aperta, e Bruce uscì da lui. Clark mandò un sospiro, accasciandosi contro di lui, tra le sue gambe. Bruce allentò la presa sulle sue braccia per sfilarsi il preservativo.

“Oh, dio,” esalò Clark. Riprese fiato per un minuto. “Credo di essere venuto sul tuo cuscino,” disse alla fine.

Bruce allungò il collo e prese atto del generale stato di devastazione delle lenzuola. “Mh. Non credo che questa volta il letto sia salvabile.”

“Dovremmo… cambiare le lenzuola,” disse Clark, lottando per tenere gli occhi aperti. Sarebbe volentieri rimasto in quella posizione ad ascoltare il cuore di Bruce per tutto il resto della notte.

Bruce scosse la testa. “Stanza degli ospiti,” disse, dando una piccola pacca sulla spalla a Clark per farlo muovere.

“Uhm?”

“Dormiamo lì. Alzati, o ti porto di peso.”

“Non oseresti,” disse Clark, occhieggiandolo. Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio e Clark si affrettò ad alzarsi. Bruce lo prese per un polso.

Attraversarono la casa nudi nella penombra e si infilarono nella stanza per gli ospiti. Clark osservò il profilo di Bruce, leggermente perplesso.

Bruce lo notò e si irrigidì. “Sempre che tu non preferisca˗” cominciò, ma Clark scosse la testa.

Fecero la doccia a turno. Quando Bruce si infilò a letto accanto a lui, Clark sfiorò il livido sul suo petto.

Bruce gli bloccò la mano. “Non ci pensare. Buonanotte, Clark.”

“Buonanotte, Bruce,” sussurrò lui. Non ritrasse la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dovuto fare ricerche sugli yacht, per due righe di dialogo, e ho scoperto che la parola itliana per yacht, panfilo, viene dalla Panfilia, crogiolo di razze e terra di pirati! Ve lo dico così, random.  
> Ok, dal prossimo capitolo si torna ad avanzare ("avanzare"... si fa per dire) con la trama ("trama")  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Era la prima mattina di sole in una settimana, a Gotham. Avrebbe potuto essere la prima della storia del mondo, per il peso che Bruce dava normalmente alle condizioni atmosferiche (di giorno, almeno: di notte, durante le sue pattuglie, ogni elemento andava preso in considerazione, tutto influiva sull’efficienza di Batman). Ma Bruce aveva di nuovo dimenticato di oscurare le vetrate, e anche se ne fosse ricordato avrebbe probabilmente scelto di lasciare entrare la luce solare, per Clark.

Quindi quella mattina il sole illuminava ogni angolo della stanza e il letto, e Clark dentro di esso, sdraiato sulla schiena, un braccio lungo il fianco e l’altro allungato attraverso il materasso. La luce scivolava sui suoi ricci lucidi, si infilava tra le sue ciglia, accarezzava i suoi zigomi e le labbra socchiuse.

Bruce si era alzato a sedere per avere una visuale migliore della pelle abbronzata del suo petto, perfetta come se non fosse mai stata sfiorata prima. Fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il suo torso, sulla piana del ventre, lungo ossa e muscoli e la striscia di peluria che scompariva sotto il lenzuolo, arrotolato all’altezza dei suoi fianchi. Poteva intravedere la sagoma delle sue gambe rilassate attraverso la stoffa leggera.

Ma voleva vedere di più, si disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia, prendendo tra le dita l’orlo del lenzuolo, facendolo scorrere verso il basso, svelando ogni centimetro di Clark, altrettanto perfetto, dorato e stupendo di quello che aveva già visto.

Era l’ennesima indulgenza che Bruce si concedeva e avrebbe dovuto vergognarsene, dopo la sera precedente; pretendere ancora qualcosa, bearsi ancora della presenza di Clark, quando non ne aveva mai avuto il diritto. Ma Clark nella luce, a quel modo…

Un dio riposava accanto a lui, pensò Bruce, sollevando appena un angolo della bocca. Non era certo il primo a paragonare Clark a Febo.

Bruce scivolò sul materasso, appoggiò la testa sull’osso del bacino di Clark, osservando il suo pene semi-eretto. Affondò il naso tra i riccioli scuri alla base e Clark mandò un mugolio, si stirò appena. Bruce posò una mano sulla sua anca e prese a baciare l’asta, con calma e metodo.

“Ahh… Bruce…?” chiamò Clark. Bruce sollevò lo sguardo per vederlo stropicciarsi un occhio con il pugno. “Che cosa…” provò a chiedere Clark, con voce sottile.

“Buongiorno,” gli disse Bruce, le labbra contro il suo pene, ora completamente eretto.

Clark fu scosso da un tremito. “Buo˗ buongiorno.”

Bruce tenne gli occhi puntati su di lui e lo prese in bocca, succhiando la punta, e Clark rovesciò la testa all’indietro con un gemito senza fiato. Bruce scivolò più in basso, stringendo le labbra, poi risalì per sfregare la lingua nella fessura, raccogliendo il sapore di Clark, aspro e salato, inspirando a fondo per inalare l’odore della sua pelle e del suo stesso bagnoschiuma, che Clark aveva usato la sera prima.

“Ah, Bruce, che cosa˗ che cosa stai facendo?” provò ancora Clark.

Bruce non ripose e lo prese a fondo. Clark si portò di scatto una mano alla bocca e si morse le nocche per soffocare quello che si sarebbe detto un guaito.

Cosa stava facendo Bruce? Approfittava dell’immotivata fortuna che gli aveva concesso di avere Clark nella sua casa in una splendida mattinata di sole. Si comportava da egoista come aveva sempre fatto, dall’inizio di tutta quella storia. E, all’atto pratico, stava facendo un pompino a Clark perché lo aveva desiderato da ben più tempo di quanto gli facesse piacere ammettere, anche se non si era mai concesso di fare niente a riguardo.

Non era evidente quello che stava facendo? Forse non per Clark: i loro altri incontri avevano avuto uno scopo preciso e dei limiti, non era vero? Far sì che Clark non avesse paura di Bruce, e Bruce si era impegnato a controllarsi, a non sopraffare Clark, a non ricordargli in nessun modo di quando Batman era stato sopra di lui, lo aveva avuto alla sua mercé; e cancellare l’associazione tra la voce di Batman, la sua presenza, e l’esperienza traumatica del magazzino.

Ma questo? Un gesto intimo, alla luce del sole, non nato dalla necessità o da una specifica richiesta di Clark. Ovviamente Clark si stava domandando cosa diavolo Bruce pensava di fare.

Fermarsi, tuttavia, appariva impensabile: Clark ansimava e singhiozzava attorno alle proprie nocche, mentre con l’altra mano si aggrappava alle lenzuola con tanta forza che rischiava di strapparle, perché ovviamente era troppo educato per mettergli semplicemente una mano dietro la nuca e affondargli in gola o tirargli i capelli.

E che immagine meravigliosa creava, una di cui l’ego di Bruce non avrebbe certo avuto bisogno: Superman, glorioso, radioso, prossimo al culmine del piacere, sotto di lui… Riempiva Bruce di soddisfazione e senso di protezione, e, dio, non doveva rovinare tutto, non poteva. Poteva ancora offrire a Clark (a se stesso) una chiusura facile dopo il sesso, come l’ultima volta.

Bruce non aveva perso tempo a stuzzicarlo, scegliendo subito un ritmo serrato e soddisfacente; dopo pochi minuti Clark sollevò una mano in avvertimento. “Bruce…”

Bruce lo lasciò scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra e lo afferrò saldamente alla base, e Clark venne. Il suo sperma coprì la mano di Bruce e lo schizzò sul mento. Lui si ripulì col dorso dell’altra mano, guardando Clark col volto e il petto arrossati che riprendeva fiato. Poi Clark riportò i suoi enormi occhi blu sul viso di Bruce e lui non riuscì a impedirsi di leccare qualche goccia dalla propria mano. Osservò affascinato il respiro di Clark mozzarsi.

Si schiarì la voce, ma il suo tono rimase un po’ raschiante. “Devi perdonarmi. Non ho saputo resistere.” (quello era terribilmente vero) “Ma è una delle rarissime occasioni in cui Bruce Wayne è atteso presto da qualche parte e un altro ricordo piacevole sarà decisamente d’aiuto per sopravvivere al consiglio d’amministrazione. E per scoraggiare chiacchiere di circostanza,” gli disse con il suo miglior sorriso da playboy e schiarendosi di nuovo la gola. “Grazie.”

Clark lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre. “Uh, io… prego? Aspetta!” disse quando Bruce si alzò dal letto. “Non vuoi che io…?” indicò appena l’inguine di Bruce, mettendosi a sedere.

Lui scosse la testa. “Temo di essere di fretta.” In tutta onestà la sua presenza al consiglio d’amministrazione non era necessaria né particolarmente caldeggiata, era quella sera che Lucius avrebbe avuto più bisogno di lui, ma se serviva ad allontanarlo da Clark in maniera indolore, Bruce avrebbe fatto altro che uno sforzo. “Tu resta. Goditi il sole.”

Ma Clark lo raggiunse, attraversando il letto. Forse aveva barato, usando la sua velocità. Accarezzò il polso di Bruce. “Sei sicuro? Mi sentirò in colpa…” disse con un sorrisino, le guance rosa.

Bruce avrebbe voluto baciarlo, rovesciarlo di nuovo sul letto e ricominciare da capo. Si costrinse a pensare lucidamente: aveva già confuso abbastanza le acque tra loro, quella mattina, per qualche minuto di auto-indulgenza. Ora basta.

“Devo proprio andare. Tu e Lois continuerete le vostre ricerche, stasera?” Professionale; meglio ricordare a se stesso e a Clark come era cominciato tutto: cercando Luthor.

Clark annuì: “Saremo da Lois, sì. Ho chiesto aiuto anche a Barry.”

“Dovreste chiedere anche a Victor,” gli disse Bruce, avviandosi alla porta. “Può usare il computer della Caverna da qui e darvi una mano.”

“Oh, sicuro. Grazie.”

E dal suo tono, Bruce poteva percepire il suo sorriso. Fece un cenno del capo, senza voltarsi del tutto. “A stasera.” Uscì dalla stanza per gli ospiti, deciso a smetterla di pensare ai raggi del sole.

\---

“Non ho mai avuto una di queste,” commentò Barry osservando la lussuosa macchina per il caffè di Lois.

“Provala, se vuoi. Serviti pure,” gli rispose Lois con un mezzo sorriso, sollevando gli occhi dalle carte che ingombravano il tavolino del soggiorno. Indossava un pigiama la cui maglietta diceva ‘Your secrets are safe with me’.

Clark, sul divano, aggrottò la fronte. “Credevo che non bevessi caffè,” disse a Barry.

“Oh, sì, sono più un tipo da bibite, è vero. O da caffè solubile e cioccolato, anche,” rispose Barry armeggiando affascinato con il getto di vapore della macchinetta. “Ma sarebbe carino averne una nel mio laboratorio? Per quando venite a trovarmi. Per quando abbiamo queste serate di studio di gruppo, sapete. A Lois mica potrei offrire della 7up.”

“Adoro la 7up, in realtà. È solo che venire a Central City sarebbe stato un pelo più scomodo, per me,” disse Lois con un’occhiata divertita a Clark.

“Oh, be’, certo, certo. Ma se capitassi mai in zona,” ripose Barry stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Grazie dell’invito, comunque. E la macchina per l’espresso può essere utile per quando vengono a trovarti Bruce e Diana, giusto?” disse Lois. “Gli adulti del gruppo. Loro non sono tipi da 7up, immagino.”

Clark sorrise. “Diana è più da tè.”

“E Bruce non accetta mai niente, anche quando è mio ospite. Di solito è lui che dà da mangiare a me, quando viene al mio laboratorio,” continuò Barry.

“Bruce viene a trovarti?” gli chiese Clark, picchiettando una penna sui documenti che aveva davanti.

“Sì?” rispose Barry. Smise di armeggiare con la macchinetta per tornare al divano e riprendere la sua ciotola di pop corn e il tablet con la sua parte di scartoffie. “Be’, meno, ora che vado più spesso io alla Caverna, a trovare Victor, anche. Ma anche così mi fa consegnare la cena abbastanza sovente. Che c’è?” chiese poi alle facce sorprese di Lois e Clark. “Lo sapete com’è Bruce, no? È lui che si prende cura di te, non il contrario.”

“Giusto,” ripose Clark, inclinando la testa. “Ha comprato una banca,” aggiunse con una piccola smorfia e Barry lo indicò annuendo.

Già, Bruce aveva comprato una banca, creato una storia di copertura perché Clark potesse tornare alla sua identità segreta, ed erano due settimane che lo scopava fino a lasciarlo senza pensieri ogni volta che Clark sembrava averne bisogno.

Clark decise di cambiare argomento prima che ricordi inopportuni distruggessero completamente le sue capacità di concentrazione. “Comunque, grazie dell’ospitalità, Lois. Non dovevi. Saremmo potuti andare da me.”

Anche due sere prima si erano trovati a casa di lei. Di sicuro il nuovo appartamento di Clark non era all’altezza di casa di Lois, con le sue vetrate e le piante e il pavimento a scacchi bianco e nero e la vasca non proprio grande abbastanza per due persone, ma di cui Clark aveva solo ricordi felici; però sarebbe andato bene lo stesso, per il tedioso compito di spulciare tra le proprietà indirette di Alexander Luthor.

“Questa era anche casa tua, Clark,” disse Lois, guardandolo.

Clark le rivolse un sorriso mesto: “Non lo è più, però.”

“Può essere comunque un rifugio. Un posto in cui puoi essere te stesso ed essere al sicuro,” ribatté Lois stringendogli una mano.

“Lo stesso per te, Lo,” rispose Clark. “Ovunque io sia.” Poi sorrise: “Hai paura che il mio appartamento sia un disastro, vero? È per questo che non vuoi metterci piede?”

Lois gli diede uno schiaffetto sulla mano, mentre il suo cellulare si metteva a squillare. “So che sei stato tirato su bene, Smallville, ma sei più distratto che mai, in questo periodo. Scusate, devo rispondere: aspetto notizie dal mio contatto all’università per un pezzo.” Si chiuse in camera da letto per rispondere.

Clark fissò la porta con affetto. Si accorse dello sguardo di Barry su di sé.

L’altro si riscosse. “Oh, scusa. È solo che mi chiedevo cosa si prova. Ad avere qualcuno che ami che conosce il tuo segreto. E voi vi siete anche lasciati! E il mondo non è finito, tu non sei finito in pasto ai giornali. Cioè, voglio dire, nessuna delle cose brutte che ti viene in mente che potrebbero succedere a svelare a qualcuno dei tuoi poteri è successa. Mi chiedevo solo… cosa si prova, ecco,” concluse Barry, un po’ in imbarazzo.

“Immenso sollievo,” rispose Clark, con sincerità, sfregandosi la nuca. “Ma non sono stato io a dire tutto a Lois. È stata lei a rintracciarmi, dopo aver indagato su alcune delle cose che avevo fatto, quando non avevo coperto bene le mie tracce. Altrimenti non so se avrei avuto il coraggio di…” Lasciò sfumare la frase e sorrise a Barry. “C’è qualcuno a cui vorresti dirlo?”

“Oh, no, io˗ è solo che uno ci pensa, no? Conosci una ragazza e ti domandi se le cose arriveranno mai a un punto in cui potrai, o _dovrai_ dirle tutto,” rispose Barry, riempiendosi la bocca degli ultimi pop corn. “Solo io muoio di fame?”

Clark ridacchiò. “No. Ordiniamo la cena. Ti va cinese? Lois ne va matta.”

Un’ora dopo erano di nuovo immersi nelle loro ricerche. Avevano cenato e Clark era uscito una volta nei panni di Superman dopo aver sentito l’allarme di una banca. Per fortuna tutto si era risolto in fretta (chi diavolo rapina una banca di sabato sera?).

All’improvviso Lois si alzò in piedi di scatto, tenendo tra le dita un documento. “Credo di aver trovato qualcosa.”

“Un’altra barca promettente?” chiese Clark. “Come si chiama? La metto sulla lista.” Avevano scoperto che yacht, catamarani e piroscafi erano estremamente popolari, tra i vecchi amici di Alexander Luthor, dannazione.

Lois scosse la testa: “Non è solo promettente: The Gertrude, di proprietà di Curtis Elliot, dipendente della seconda società fondata da Alexander Luhtor nel ’77, che l’aveva acquistata da una certa Gertrude Vanderworth. È un nome che ho già sentito.”

Barry scorse alla velocità della luce le carte sul tavolino. “Eccola! Ha venduto una casa a sud della baia a un altro prestanome, direi…”

“Ma chi era Gertrude Vanderworth?” chiese Clark. “ _Lei_ come è collegata ad Alexander Luthor?”

Lois si strinse nelle spalle, ma aveva gli occhi accesi di quando aveva fiutato qualcosa.

“È il momento di chiamare Victor e farci collegare con i computer della Caverna!” esclamò Barry.

Victor inviò loro le informazioni su Gertrude Vanderworth nel giro di due minuti.

Lois osservò foto e documenti di nascita e morte sul tablet. “Un’anziana ricca signora con una famiglia numerosa, che… oh! Che ha lasciato tutto al secondo marito, di quasi quarant’anni più giovane di lei, di nome Lionel Miller.”

“Lui compare altre volte, nelle carte che abbiamo?” chiese Clark, iniziando a controllare. “A me quel nome non è capitato sotto gli occhi.”

“Ehi, Victor, fai una ricerca anche su Lionel Miller?” chiese Barry al cellulare. Questa volta però i risultati furono molto meno numerosi.

“Un certificato di nascita, uno di morte, quello di matrimonio con Gertrude Vanderworth, e basta. Ma con tutti i soldi che aveva ereditato dalla moglie, non dovrebbe esserci anche altro? Proprietà, investimenti,” disse Clark, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso.

Lois sorrise. “Un’identità falsa. Creata ad hoc per circuire Gertrude Vanderworth, sposarla, cominciare a disperdere la sua immensa fortuna, come la casa e la barca, ereditare il resto e sparire.” Diede un’occhiata a Clark e Barry. “Non notate qualcosa?”

“Uh, cosa?”

“Lionel Miller è un nome tedesco naturalizzato americano. L’anno di nascita è lo stesso di Alexander Luthor.”

“Cosa!?”

“Quindi Lionel Miller era Alexander Luthor? È così che ha fatto fortuna negli Sati Uniti dopo essere emigrato dalla Germania dell’Est?” fece Clark.

“Sono convinta di sì,” disse Lois con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Quindi la Gertrude deve essere la nave di Lex Luthor,” concluse Clark, scambiando un’occhiata con Barry. “Sei stata grande, Lois.”

Lei fece un cenno con la mano: “Ci sareste arrivati anche senza di me. Per Victor sarebbe stato un giochetto, se ci si fosse messo d’impegno,” aggiunse verso il microfono del telefono di Barry.

“Dov’è questa nave, adesso?” chiese Clark a Victor. Sentì Victor che parlava prima a Barry e poi con qualcuno dall’altro capo della linea, Bruce, probabilmente, ma cercò di non origliare.

“Bruce vi vorrebbe qui,” disse Victor ad alta voce.

“Arriviamo!” esclamò Barry allegramente, poi scattò in piedi con una scarica elettrica, facendo volare fogli per tutto l’appartamento. “Andiamo a sentire il piano!”

Clark si alzò più cautamente. Fece un cenno a Lois.

“State attenti,” si raccomandò lei con un mezzo sorriso.

Clark le aveva accennato qualcosa del magazzino e della kryptonite, due sere prima. “Staremo attenti,” le promise Clark, sicuro. “Non preoccuparti.”

\---

Bruce osservò frustrato i dati dei laboratori Star sul suo computer. Non tanto per i risultati, quanto per il fatto che avrebbe dovuto presto interrompere il lavoro. Ma probabilmente aveva tempo per un’altra analisi…

“Stai cercando di essere elegantemente in ritardo?” gli chiese Victor, sistemato a un altro tavolo da lavoro.

Alfred sbuffò dal naso, passandogli un caffè. “Per quello avrebbe dovuto uscire quindici minuti fa. Questo è un ritardo da ‘non voglio andarci, perciò continuo a trovare scuse e procrastinare la partenza’.” Bruce lo ignorò. “Signore, quel vestito sarà da cambiare prima che lei si decida a uscire, vero?”

“Parto tra poco, Alfred,” rispose lui con un sospiro. Ed era vero: Bruce Wayne era atteso a un evento a cui non poteva mancare; arrivare in ritardo di due ore, già scarmigliato, sarebbe stato accettabile, per la sua persona pubblica, solo se fosse stato già ubriaco e con una bella donna al braccio.

“Barry mi ha chiesto di controllare un nome,” lo informò Victor, e ovviamente la sera in cui Bruce non poteva essere presente era quella in cui Clark, Barry e Lois stavano finalmente facendo passi avanti con l’indagine.

Bruce si voltò a guardare Victor che scandagliava file a una velocità impressionante. Forse tutto si sarebbe mosso più in fretta se se ne fosse occupato lui, ma Bruce e Victor avevano una serie di esperimenti con la scatola madre da condurre: in particolare sul modo in cui Steppenwolf usava i suoi poteri per spostarsi, creando quei passaggi tubolari.

“Eccoli serviti,” fece Victor.

“Sul serio, signore. Stava uscendo,” disse Alfred con un’occhiata appuntita.

“Devo solo mettere i gemelli,” rispose Bruce. “Come se la cavano, Victor?”

“Barry aveva l’aria eccitata, al telefono,” rispose Victor, “ma lo conosci, è un entusiasta.”

“Mmh,” fece Bruce. Clark e Lois ci lavoravano già da qualche giorno. Una svolta sarebbe arrivata presto, senza dubbio.

“Ed eccolo di nuovo,” disse Victor rispondendo nuovamente al cellulare. Ascoltò per un istante, poi riprese a selezionare file.

“Resta in linea,” gli suggerì Bruce avvicinandosi e chinandosi sui file sullo schermo. Ascoltarono assieme Lois fare il collegamento tra Alexander Luthor e Lionel Miller e Clark dedurre che Lex doveva trovarsi su una nave chiamata The Gertrude.

“Nave che apparteneva a Gertrude Vanderworth, il primo nome su cui mi hanno chiesto informazioni,” Victor colmò la lacuna per Bruce.

“Quindi sappiamo dov’è Luthor,” commentò lui, ascoltando il tono compiaciuto di Lois e quello di Clark: determinato e impaziente. Strinse le labbra quando Barry chiese a Victor la posizione della nave. Gli fece cenno di aspettare.

Victor distolse entrambi gli occhi dai registri portuali che aveva già davanti e fissò Bruce. “Hai paura che ci si buttino a testa bassa?” chiese in un mormorio.

“Parliamo prima di persona di cosa contano di fare una volta là, prima di dirgli dove andare,” rispose lui raddrizzando la schiena.

Victor si passò la lingua sui denti, senza smettere di fissarlo. “Bruce vi vorrebbe qui,” disse alla fine. “E tu avevi promessi di non nascondere informazioni su questa indagine,” disse poi a Bruce non appena chiusa la comunicazione con gli altri.

“Non sto nascondendo niente. Ho solo chiesto una riunione,” rispose lui dandogli le spalle, tornando ad osservare le analisi sui dati dei Laboratori Star.

Alfred sospirò e si mise al lavoro su uno dei prototipi di Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco che si ritorna ai riferimenti a Superman Returns:)  
> Spero che questa parte incentrata sulle ricerche abbia senso: nelle intenzioni originarie il piano di Luthor sarebbe dovuto restare molto più sullo sfondo, essere un vero e proprio pretesto per la relazione tra Bruce e Clark. Però scrivendo mi sono accorta che non riuscivo a glissare su motivazioni e spiegazioni e siamo finiti qui...


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce, Victor e Alfred aspettarono in silenzio fino all’arrivo di Clark e Barry, cinque minuti dopo.

“Scusate il ritardo! Ho perso qualche minuto a indossare il costume,” disse Barry. Superman atterrò accanto a lui, scuotendo appena la testa. “Che c’è? Mica tutti portiamo l’uniforme sotto i vestiti di tutti i giorni! E… Batman non è in uniforme,” aggiunse poi, perplesso.

“Dov’è questa nave?” chiese invece Clark, incrociando le braccia.

“All’ancora in una piccola cittadina a cinquanta miglia a nord di Metropolis, al momento,” gli rispose Victor con un’occhiata di sottecchi a Bruce. “Da pochi giorni, almeno. Prima in un altro porto non lontano, prima ancora al largo per qualche giorno. E prima ancora forse era ancorata in qualche molo privato.”

“Scommetto che la vecchia casa sulla baia di Gertrude Vanderworth ha uno splendido attracco,” disse Clark a Barry. “Scommetto che era lì che Luthor si incontrava con i suoi uomini…”

Barry sorrise. “Vuoi che vada a controllare?”

“No,” rispose Clark. “Andiamo a prendere Luthor.”

“Credevo avessi detto che non volevi avvicinarti troppo senza sapere cosa aspettarti,” gli disse Bruce.

Clark parve guardarlo davvero per la prima volta da quando era arrivato. “Be’, sì. Ma sappiamo cosa aspettarci, ora, non è vero? La kryptonite, i suoi uomini, Deathstroke.” Rimase a fissare Bruce socchiudendo gli occhi.

“E chissà cos’altro,” disse Bruce. “Precipitarsi addosso a lui ora potrebbe rivelarsi prematuro. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Preferirei che aspettaste. Ora che sappiamo dov’è e come si sposta, possiamo monitorare le sue azioni, e˗”

“Aspettare? Bruce, sappiamo dov’è e possiamo fermarlo! Non dico di buttare giù un portellone a calci e fare irruzione. Andiamo là, valutiamo la situazione, osserviamo e poi interveniamo.”

Bruce strinse le labbra. “Se andate ora, dovrete fare a meno di Batman. Puoi immaginare perché sono restio a lasciare che succeda, Clark.”

Clark incrociò le braccia, ma Barry parlò per primo: “Aspetta, tu non vieni?”

Bruce chiuse gli occhi per un istante e inspirò. “Mi è impossibile. Bruce Wayne ha un impegno pubblico a cui deve essere presente. Non posso evitarlo.”

Gli impegni di Bruce Wayne erano spesso una farsa, come la sua intera esistenza, ma si trattava di una farsa _vitale_ per permettere a Bruce e Batman di continuare la loro missione. Bruce Wayne doveva essere credibile, senza incrinature, perché nessuno sospettasse. Tanto più ora, che si era legato pubblicamente alla Justice League offrendo Villa Wayne come loro sede. Gli altri lo sapevano benissimo. A mente fredda, almeno.

“Non puoi pretendere che noi non facciamo nulla perché tu non puoi essere presente, Bruce. Possiamo cavarcela anche senza Batman,” disse Clark, fermo.

“Forse. Io sto dicendo che non è necessario.”

“Non è in forse! Abbiamo cercato Luthor per mesi! Ora sappiamo dov’è, chi lavora per lui, so come affrontare le luci alla kryptonite,” insisté.

“Sulla carta! Ma non hai gestito bene la perdita dei tuoi poteri e se c’è il rischio che tu non sia pronto ad affrontare di nuovo la stessa situazione, non dovresti farlo,” ribatté Bruce.

“Qual era lo scopo del tuo addestramento, allora? Pensavo che dovesse aiutarmi a difendermi se perdessi i miei poteri,” disse Clark, scuro in volto.

“Ma non dall’oggi al domani, Clark. Non sei pronto.”

“E se per te non lo fossi mai? Non potrai essere sempre lì a guardarmi le spalle, Bruce. E non puoi controllare ogni mia mossa perché ti fa stare tranquillo, non puoi ossessionarti su quello che potrebbe succedere mentre non ci sei. Ti ho detto che capisco, ed è vero, ma non vuol dire che sia una reazione sana. Non puoi chiedermi di assecondare una cosa del genere,” rispose Clark, con il tono fermo e inamovibile che assumeva spesso con addosso l’uniforme.

“Superman ha appena dato a Batman del paranoico maniaco del controllo?” chiese sottovoce Barry, con tono orripilato. “Non si dicono queste cose in faccia a Batman!”

“Può non essere una reazione sana, ma è una che non ha rischiato di farti uccidere o catturare, finora,” ribatté Bruce. “Ti sei affidato al mio giudizio, o sbaglio?”

Clark sciolse le braccia e fece un passo verso di lui. “Mi sono affidato moltissimo a te, Bruce,” disse piano.

“E a cosa diavolo è servito, se quando conta non vuoi ascoltarmi?” disse Bruce, rigido. Non avrebbe permesso a Clark di mettersi in pericolo. Aveva già messo in conto che Clark l’avrebbe odiato, una volta che si fosse reso conto di cosa significava accettare il suo aiuto.

“Se pensi che quello che è successo tra noi ti dia il diritto di prendere il controllo di tutto quello che faccio, allora non hai capito nulla,” disse Clark.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” chiese di nuovo sottovoce Barry.

“Shh!” gli rispose Victor e Clark strinse le labbra.

“Ragazzi? Credete che potremmo avere un po’ di privacy, qui?” chiese, dando la schiena a Bruce per guardarli.

“Certo,” rispose Victor, alzandosi, prendendo Barry per un braccio.

Alfred si alzò a sua volta. “Volete seguirmi di sopra? Qualunque cosa riservi la serata, sarà bene affrontarlo in forze, padron Allen, non è vero? E speravo di poter chiedere il parere di padron Stone sul sistema di sicurezza dei garage.”

Bruce diede le spalle a Clark e al gruppo che si allontanava verso le scale. Respirò a fondo, preparandosi a quello che Clark stava per dire.

“So che te l’ho chiesto io, che ho detto che stava aiutando. Ma non ti dà il diritto di dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare,” disse Clark dietro di lui, avvicinandosi di nuovo.

“So di non avere diritti su di te, Clark, e non sto cercando di attribuire al sesso un valore che non ha,” rispose Bruce, frustrato, girandosi verso di lui. “Sono contento che sia servito, che tu sia riuscito a sopportare l’idea di addestrarti con me, così, ma il punto di tutto era renderti più forte e far sì che corressi meno rischi.”

Clark si morse un labbro. “Forse sono io che non ho capito nulla,” mormorò al pavimento della Caverna. Poi incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo di Bruce. “Dici che devo essere più forte, che non devo affidarmi a te perché commetti errori, ma non vuoi lasciarmi agire da solo. Non ti fidi di te stesso, ma ti fidi ancora meno di me!”

“Non è questo,” scosse la testa Bruce.

“Sì, invece! Non ti fidi di me e devi avere il controllo su tutto!”

“Non è questo, dannazione! Non devo avere il controllo, devo sapere che sto facendo tutto il possibile!” urlò Bruce. “Ho bisogno di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per salvare qualcuno, per fermare il folle di turno. Per proteggere le persone,” continuò controllando la voce. “E per farlo, per prendere si spera la decisione giusta, devo avere tutti gli elementi, devo conoscere la situazione a fondo.”

Era perfettamente conscio di quanto quel bisogno lo rendesse dominante e manipolatorio. Ma era dannatamente difficile contrastarlo, quando c’era in gioco la vita di qualcuno a cui teneva. E ancora non c’erano garanzie di successo, perché nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, Bruce era fallibile e umano.

“Bruce,” fece Clark, fissandolo. Ed era di nuovo come su quel tetto a Tricorner, pochi giorni prima. Ovviamente Clark capiva. Generoso, comprensivo, meraviglioso Clark. Allungò una mano per posarla sulla spalla di Bruce. “Anch’io ho bisogno di fare tutto il possibile. Non puoi impedirmelo.”

Bruce diede uno sbuffo poco divertito. “Lo so. Sei morto, ti sei _sacrificato_ per il mondo. E comunque non sono certo di essere in grado di impedirti qualunque cosa.”

“Se c’è qualcuno di abbastanza testardo da provarci, sei tu,” sorrise appena Clark. “Dovremo trovare un compromesso,” disse poi. “Dici che dovremmo ancora tenere d’occhio Luthor. Non c’è ragione di non cominciare subito. Se promettessi di non volargli addosso, potresti accettare l’idea che Barry e io andiamo a dare un’occhiata alla sua nave? Resteremo in contatto con la Caverna.”

E come poteva Bruce rifiutare l’idea, se appena si sforzava di pensare in modo razionale? “Victor potrebbe venire con voi,” suggerì.

Clark scrollò le spalle: “Ok.”

Bruce sospirò. Era un buon compromesso. I rischi erano minimi, soprattutto con Alfred alla Caverna a fare da supporto o da voce della ragione. Ciò non toglieva che Bruce avrebbe comunque dovuto passare le successive quattro ore a bere champagne e scambiare chiacchiere di circostanza o a flirtare, sapendo che Clark e gli altri erano vicini a Luthor. Ma poteva tenere a freno la sua ansia, se Clark riusciva a comportarsi in maniera così matura, invece di mandarlo al diavolo per fare di testa sua.

“D’accordo,” capitolò, premendosi la base del naso tra indice e pollice. “Salgo a chiamare gli altri. Devo finire di prepararmi.” Ormai il suo ritardo era disastroso, e tanto valeva che si presentasse così com’era, magari puzzando già d’alcool.

Clark gli sorrise e ritrasse la mano dalla sua spalla. Fece una piccola smorfia. “Uh… Volevi essere discreto, riguardo˗ perché credo di aver praticamente detto a tutti che…”

Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Alfred lo sa già, ovviamente, e Victor anche.”

“Victor?”

“È praticamente sempre loggato al sistema di sorveglianza.”

“Ah. Vero.”

“Mi basta tenerne fuori Arthur,” concluse Bruce.

“Sì, posso capirlo,” disse Clark. “Pensi che dovremmo avvisarlo? Visto che Luthor è sull’acqua? Magari aggiornare Diana?”

“Sì, è un’ottima idea,” rispose Bruce. “Può occuparsene Alfred, se glielo chiedi. Io devo andare.”

Clark fece un cenno del capo, di nuovo serio e concentrato, di nuovo Superman. Bruce si avviò alle scale, maledicendo Bruce Wayne.

\---

“Ci sei, Flash?” chiese Superman attivando il suo comunicatore.

“Affermativo,” gli rispose Barry.

Clark scese al di sotto delle nuvole, ancora abbastanza in alto da non essere visibile dalla costa, e lo cercò con lo sguardo. Ecco un piccolo lampo elettrostatico. “Ti vedo,” disse e scese accanto a Barry usando la velocità. “Victor?”

“Sono dietro di voi. Non ho né super velocità, né lasciapassare dalle leggi della fisica, io. Ancora,” rispose lui.

“Ma hai fenomenali poteri cosmici,” lo prese in giro Barry.

“Aspetta che riesca a ricreare un boomtube,” lo rimbeccò Victor.

“Ti aspettiamo. Siamo in cima alla collina. La visuale è buona,” disse Clark.

La nave di Luhtor era all’ancora a poche centinaia di metri di distanza. Il piccolo molo turistico era deserto, a quell’ora.

“Vedi qualcosa?” chiese Barry.

Clark scosse la testa. “Qualcosa disturba la mia vista. Piombo nelle paratie, o vernici al piombo, non saprei dire da qui. Dovremo avvicinarci di più.” Provò ad ascoltare: qualcuno si muoveva, sotto coperta. “Sento cinque battiti, credo.”

“Aspettiamo Victor per delle scansioni termiche, per sicurezza, prima di avvicinarci?” propose Barry e Clark annuì. Avevano promesso di fare attenzione, dopotutto.

Rimasero in silenzio un paio di minuti. “Quindi,” cominciò poi Barry guardandolo di sottecchi, “tutto bene tra te e Batman? Avete… chiarito?”

Clark lo guardò, preso in contropiede. “Oh. Io˗ credo di sì,” rispose.

“Bene! Bene. Perché˗ so che non è una giustificazione per quando è tutto paranoico e il resto, ma è davvero preoccupato per te, da quella storia del magazzino.”

“Lo so,” sospirò Clark. “Abbiamo parlato. Bruce sa che deve lasciarmi essere Superman. Che ci sono dei limiti che deve rispettare.”

“Ok, sono contento. Odio vedere le persone litigare,” sorrise timidamente Barry.

Clark ricambiò il sorriso, poi tornò a osservare la nave. Sì, lui e Bruce avevano chiarito un po’ di cose. Ovviamente Clark aveva sempre saputo che Bruce era andato a letto con lui perché, be’, perché lui glielo aveva chiesto. Perché non voleva avere paura di Bruce e quella era stata la soluzione che avevano trovato. E all’inizio Clark si era reso conto che la cosa sarebbe dovuta rimanere tra Superman e Batman, e neppure lo aveva dimenticato strada facendo.

Era che… forse si era convinto più del previsto che quella situazione fosse piacevole per Bruce quanto lo era per lui. Insomma, Bruce aveva detto che non era un sacrificio, si era lasciato trasportare tanto da perdere per qualche minuto almeno il suo aplomb, la prima volta, e il modo in cui l’aveva svegliato quella mattina… Ma era possibile che nonostante Bruce fosse attratto da lui (e lo era, decise Clark; ne era stato convinto sin da quel primo bacio, e non era certo un caso che entrambi avessero pensato al sesso, come soluzione per risolvere quella tensione tra loro), continuasse a vedere il sesso solo e soltanto come uno strumento, un mezzo per un fine specifico, e non un’esperienza che li stava legando. Bruce aveva detto che non voleva attribuirgli un valore che non aveva, dopotutto. Come poteva essere più chiaro?

Però… Indubbiamente Bruce teneva a Clark. Si preoccupava per lui, si prendeva cura di lui e si era fidato di Clark, quella notte, accettando che lui, Barry e Victor si muovessero senza Batman. Con riluttanza, puntando i piedi, con la sua solita frustrante testardaggine, ma si era fidato. In un certo senso, era confortante che Bruce non volesse cambiare le regole in corsa, tra loro. Stava assecondando una richiesta di Clark e rispettando i suoi limiti.

Per cambiare quella situazione ci sarebbe probabilmente voluto un nuovo inizio. E a Clark non sarebbe dispiaciuto, un nuovo inizio: slegare il suo rapporto con Bruce dal senso di colpa, per la lancia, per quel video. Non che Clark avesse magicamente scordato tutto nel giro di qualche giorno. Ma gli avevano insegnato che per perdonare bisognava lasciar andare il passato; e che era qualcosa che diventava sempre più facile, di volta in volta. Non credeva che Bruce avesse molta esperienza in quel campo.

Perciò, sì, un nuovo inizio sarebbe stato perfetto: nessun fine, solo quello che volevano per loro stessi. Clark cominciava ad avere una mezza idea di quello che voleva. Chissà se a Bruce sarebbe interessato.

Clark sollevò gli occhi al cielo al rumore non propriamente discreto di Victor che si avvicinava.

“Cavolo, amico, sei rumoroso,” gli disse Barry.

“E voi spiccate come lampadine accese, per i miei sensori,” ribatté Victor. Atterrò accanto a Clark strinando l’erba con i suoi propulsori. “Situazione?”

“La vista di Superman è bloccata, ma ha sentito cinque persone,” disse Barry. “Confermi, Vic?”

L’occhio robotico di Victor si accese e quello umano sembrò andare fuori fuoco. Clark immaginò il rumore di ingranaggi che scorrevano e lenti come quelle di un telescopio scivolare sulle loro guide. Chissà perché la sua visione della tecnologia aliena era così steampunk.

“Cinque impronte termiche,” confermò Victor. “Dal confronto con i dati delle sue ultime apparizioni pubbliche al processo, direi che una appartiene senz’altro a Luthor.” Clark strinse le labbra e annuì. Finalmente ne erano sicuri. “Non saprei identificare gli altri: non ho dati biometrici con cui confrontarli,” continuò Victor.

“Neanche di Deathstroke? Bruce non potuto fornirtene?” chiese Clark.

“Pare sia un tipo molto elusivo. Tu riconosceresti gli uomini del magazzino, vero?”

“Certo. Magari qualcuno salirà sul ponte per fumare una sigaretta.”

“Senti parlare?”

“Non sono dei chiacchieroni,” rispose Clark, cupo.

“Cosa credete che ci facciano qui, con Luthor? Credete che si siano nascosti con lui da quando sono sfuggiti alla polizia?” domandò Barry.

“Forse si erano nascosti alla casa di Gertrude Vanderworth,” ipotizzò Clark, “e stasera sono da Luthor per ricevere nuovi ordini.”

“Vuoi dire che siamo stati così fortunati da trovarli tutti assieme, proprio stasera? E hai detto che nessuno sta parlando,” ribatté Barry saltellando sul posto, allungando il collo verso lo yacht.

Clark scrollò le spalle. “Restiamo a vedere cosa fanno.”

“Qualcuno sta salendo,” disse Victor, all’improvviso. “Due persone. Li vedi, Superman?”

“Sì,” ripose Clark aguzzando la vista. Strinse involontariamente i pugni. “Due degli uomini del magazzino.” Grant e Stanford, da quello che Bruce aveva capito dai video sul cellulare e dalle sue indagini. “Che cosa stanno facendo?” chiese, concentrandosi sulla propria voce.

“Si stanno preparando ad andarsene,” rispose Victor.

“Levano l’ancora?” esclamò Barry.

“Credo sia ‘mollano gli ormeggi’, in questo caso,” disse Victor. “Ma il punto è quello. Che facciamo?” chiese a Clark.

Clark stava già fluttuando a una spanna da terra. “Li seguiamo. Siete d’accordo?” Non potevano perdere di nuovo Luthor.

“Ok,” fece Victor. Si librò anche lui. “Devo portarti?” chiese a Barry.

“Che, scherzi? Guarda qui!” rise l’altro. Sparì in un crepitio di fulmini. Usando la propria velocità, Clark riuscì a vederlo correre sull’acqua, descrivendo ampie circonferenze attorno alla Gertrude.

“Andiamo,” disse Clark.

\---

La ragione per cui Bruce non poteva mancare all’evento di quella sera era principalmente che si teneva alla torre centrale delle Wayne Enterprises in Gotham.

Un ritrovo per gli azionisti e i nuovi investitori a cui il signor Wayne non poteva mancare e a cui il suo consiglio d’amministrazione lo aveva preparato quella mattina, in coda alle questioni più importanti sulle quali nessuno si aspettava un contributo da parte dello scapolo d’oro di Gotham. Il succo della tediosa riunione era stato che Bruce non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla, ma fare presenza e sorridere, per dimostrare sostegno alla direzione del suo CEO, Lucius Fox.

Lucius aveva sempre avuto il suo sostegno ed era uno dei pochi dipendenti che sapesse che Bruce non era in effetti completamente all’oscuro della gestione delle W. E., ma in quel caso anche Lucius si era unito alla richiesta del consiglio. “Un’azione di sostegno pubblica ha molto valore, agli occhi di nuovi potenziali investitori e rassicurerà gli azionisti,” gli aveva detto sfregandosi la fronte, quella mattina, e Bruce aveva deciso di non pesare personalmente sul già poderoso carico di preoccupazioni del suo amico.

Perciò eccolo lì, a navigare il salone adiacente la terrazza e la pista d’atterraggio del suo elicottero personale con un bicchiere in mano da cui far finta di bere e la prospettiva di essere presentato ad ogni facoltoso investitore sulla lista degli invitati.

Bruce era arrivato da mezz’ora circa e il suo aspetto meno che impeccabile aveva già raccolto diverse occhiate maliziose e più di un sopracciglio alzato.

“Cavolo, Bruce, chi ti ha ridotto così?” chiese Thomas Jenkins del consiglio d’amministrazione, avvicinandosi e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Già quel mattino aveva fatto commenti.

“Che cosa ci fai in piedi così presto? Non sei riuscito a buttarla fuori dal letto, così sei uscito tu?” aveva chiesto prima della riunione. “No,” aveva risposto lui, ammiccando. “Un raggio di sole mi ha trafitto alle sei. Ma sono stato molto contento di essermi svegliato.”

Quella sera Bruce nascose un sorrisetto finto nel suo bicchiere. “Allora? La stessa bionda di ieri?” insisté Jenkins ridendo.

“È moro. Comunque sì, sempre lui,” rispose Bruce appena appena affilato. Sollevò il bicchiere in un brindisi alla faccia irrigidita di Jenkins e si allontanò.

Forse poteva cercare subito Lucius, recitare la sua parte da capo coscienzioso finché il tasso alcolico della stanza restava accettabile e poi sostenere di avere qualcuno che lo aspettava, andarsene un po’ prima del previsto. Tornare alla Caverna e far compagnia ad Alfred mentre monitorava Clark e gli altri, da cui ancora non erano arrivate notizie. Non li avrebbe raggiunti, aveva promesso di fidarsi. Ma dalla Caverna sarebbe stato più rapido intervenire, se ne avessero avuto bisogno, e lui avrebbe potuto continuare a lavorare.

Cercò Lucius tra gli invitati, gettando un’occhiata alle luci di Gotham all’altro capo della sala. Incontrò lo sguardo di Lucius assieme a sua moglie che chiacchieravano con un’altra coppia. Bruce sollevò una mano, abbandonò il suo bicchiere (mezzo pieno) per un altro al volo dal vassoio di un cameriere e si mosse verso di loro.

Aveva percorso una decina di passi quando un proiettile si conficcò nella vetrata della terrazza. Mentre ampie incrinature correvano sul vetro, la folla cominciò a urlare.


	10. Chapter 10

Seguivano la Gertrude da dieci minuti circa, quando Barry si allontanò dalla sua rotta per tornare verso la costa, ormai non più visibile.

“Ragazzi?” sentirono Clark e Victor nei loro comunicatori. “Potrei non aver preso in considerazione una cosa: non posso usare il comunicatore mentre corro e, uhm, non posso fermarmi sull’acqua. Ovviamente. Posso fare avanti e indietro dalla terraferma, però, e˗”

“No, resta a terra,” gli disse invece Clark. “Così non sprecherai energie. Tanto puoi raggiungerci in pochi secondi. Ti teniamo informato sulla direzione che seguiamo, se rimane invariata o se ci sono cambiamenti, così puoi trovarci facilmente.”

“Ok, Supes! Contatti regolari!” concordò Barry.

“Continuano a dirigersi al largo,” disse Victor. “Pensavo avrebbero seguito la costa.”

“Forse devono incontrare qualcuno, un’altra nave?” suggerì Clark. “Oppure si vogliono nascondere al largo per qualche giorno. Hai detto che sono già rimasti fuori porto per un po’ di tempo, prima.”

“Già. È solo che mi domando cosa abbia in mente Luthor. Sono passate due settimane dalla trappola al magazzino, e˗” L’armatura di Victor si animò all’improvviso con un bagliore rosso. Le sue braccia, tese davanti a lui, si scomposero a ventaglio, creando uno scudo.

Clark fece scattare lo sguardo sul ponte della nave: due degli uomini di Luthor puntavano su loro un’arma. “Attento!” L’esplosione di energia investì Victor, per fortuna senza danneggiarlo. “È un’arma kryptoniana!” esclamò Clark. Ricordava quella luce e quell’energia dalla lotta con Zod e i suoi soldati.

“E dove l’ha presa, Luhtor, un’arma kryptoniana!” imprecò Victor mentre il suo braccio si trasformava in un cannone per rispondere al fuoco.

“Uhm, sulla mia nave?”

“Ok, riformulo,” disse Victor, sparando due colpi agli uomini sul ponte della Gertrude. “Dove ha tenuto nascosta un’arma kryptoniana, mentre era in galera?”

Victor aveva ragione: i beni di Luhtor erano stati confiscati al momento del suo arresto, e Batman (e poi Superman, quand’era tornato in vita) aveva cercato di rintracciare tutto ciò che poteva essere sfuggito alla polizia. A quanto pareva, Luthor aveva ancora delle sorprese, per loro. Forse Barry non aveva avuto una cattiva idea, a suggerire che andassero a dare un’occhiata alla casa di Getrude Vanderworth.

I colpi dell’armatura di Victor si infransero senza risultato su uno scudo invisibile. “Oh, fantastico. Kryptoniano anche quello, presumo,” fece cupo.

“Sapevano che eravamo qui, che li stavamo seguendo?” chiese Clark.

“Se stanno usando tecnologia rubata dalla tua nave non è impossibile che ci abbiano rilevati,” disse Victor. “La _mia_ tecnologia aliena percepisce i metaumani.”

Clark annuì. “Allora tanto vale atterrare, no?”

Victor gli rivolse un mezzo ghigno. “Immagino che dovremo occuparci di loro.”

Si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro per schivare un altro attacco dalla nave, per poi convergere su di essa con un cenno d’intesa.

“Umpf. Bruce sarà furioso,” buttò lì Victor.

Clark gemette. Si portò una mano all’orecchio: “Flash, siamo˗”

Victor sparò una raffica di colpi sul ponte, ancora senza effetto, poi si voltò verso di lui. “Il tuo comunicatore è morto? Io sono disturbato.”

Clark strinse le labbra: cominciava ad avere la sensazione che fossero andato a infilarsi dritti in un’altra trappola. “Non abbiamo scelta. Flash ci raggiungerà, se non riuscirà a contattarci. Vediamo di farla finita.”

Potevano farcela. La tecnologia della scatola madre di Victor era un avversario formidabile. Clark aveva già affrontato armi kryptoniane e non ne aveva paura. Sapeva cosa aspettarsi e come neutralizzare le luci alla kryptonite. Non aveva mentito a Bruce: erano in grado di gestire la situazione.

Atterrarono sul ponte, Victor con un tonfo metallico, lui con più grazia, anche se avrebbe voluto attraversare da parte a parte lo scafo e affondare la nave. Era sempre un’opzione, si disse.

Gli uomini di Luthor si ritirarono sottocoperta, dove la vista a raggi X di Clark non poté seguirli.

“È decisamente una trappola,” disse Victor.

“Sì,” concordò Clark, calmo.

“Ti vogliono in un ambiente chiuso per usare la kryptonite.”

“Già.” Anche affondare la nave era fuori discussione, in quel caso: Clark non li avrebbe condannati ad affogare come topi nella stiva, se la kryptonite gli avrebbe impedito di salvarli.

Lui e Victor scesero sottocoperta, Victor con una mano levata per puntare quello che sembrava un cannone al plasma, Clark all’erta e concentrato sui suoi poteri, pronto a cogliere qualunque cambiamento. Non dovettero addentrarsi troppo nei meandri dello yacht prima di trovare la zona lounge coperta.

“Oh, avanti, avanti! Non esitate, fatevi avanti! Andiamo!” Luthor era in fondo alla stanza, accanto a un mobile bar di legno laccato. Si alzò gesticolando grandiosamente con il suo invito.

Tra lui e Clark e Victor stavano i suoi quattro scagnozzi, disseminati per la stanza. Stanford e Riley impugnavano le armi kryptoniane. Appoggiato al pianoforte, con un collare ortopedico, stava Brutus, mentre Grant, il braccio sinistro in un tutore, era accanto a una console che ospitava una collezione di minerali su piedistalli imbullonati al legno; l’ultima roccia era un frammento di kryptonite grosso come il pungo di Clark. Anche la luce era strana: tra i quattro uomini che lo fissavano in silenzio, non particolarmente tesi, e le luci e i faretti disseminati per l’ambiente con il loro bagliore spiacevole, Clark si ritrovò per un istante nel magazzino, nel momento in cui si era fatto avanti allo scoperto.

“Luthor.”

“Superman! Proprio l’uomo, no, il mostro che aspettavo! E con lui, Victor Stone, il Cyborg! Interessante uso della scatola madre ha fatto tuo padre, non è vero? Costruire un bambino, come Geppetto!” Le armi sulle braccia e sul petto di Victor si scaldarono. “E, oh, guarda che upgrade. Sarei molto interessato a quei gingilli, assieme alla magia nera che ha riportato Superman indietro _dal mondo dei morti_ ,” disse Luthor, scendendo un paio di gradini, avvicinandosi alla kryptonite. “Ero convinto che i demoni venissero dall’alto, ma cavolo, tu e i tuoi amici non volevate farvi mancare niente, vero? Dopo essere precipitato all’Inferno, ecco Lucifero di nuovo sulla terra!”

“Non mi interessa ascoltarti, Luthor. Sei evaso, perciò ti riporteremo dove potrai scontare la giusta pena per tutto il male che hai fatto,” disse Clark, fermo. “Abbassate le armi,” intimò poi agli scagnozzi.

Luthor fece una smorfia. “Una battuta po’ banale, non trovi? Un mezzo cliché. Vai all-in: dimmi che ami la Giustizia!”

“Basta stronzate, Luthor. Arrendetevi,” intervenne Victor.

Luthor si portò una mano al mento, come pensoso. “Uhm, no. Voglio Superman, qui, morto, indifeso o sotto il mio controllo. Ah. Una delle tre. Tu quale preferiresti, Clark? Una sarebbe un’esperienza completamente nuova.”

Clark usò la sua vista laser per far esplodere due delle luci alla kryptonite. “Non siamo qui per giocare, Luthor.” Cominciava a sentire gli effetti della kryptonite: usare la vista laser era stato un test.

“Sei sicuro che sia stata una buona idea?” gli chiese Luthor. La kryptonite pressurizzata all’interno dei neon si espanse per la stanza.

Clark si sforzò di tenere sotto controllo i suoi battiti, come Bruce gli aveva insegnato. Bruce aveva ragione: Clark aveva reagito a quantità di kryptonite molto maggiori, in passato. Poteva farcela.

“Neanche io sono qui per giocare,” disse Luthor. “Voglio quello che ti ha riportato in vita. Voglio sapere come funziona. Come funzioni tu. Quindi,” batté le mani con maniacale entusiasmo, “ti metterò in una piccola stanza con tanti sassolini verdi.”

“Non puoi fermarci entrambi,” disse Victor. “La kryptonite non ha effetto su di me.”

“Ed ecco il perché delle armi dei valorosi guerrieri di Krypton!” declamò Luthor levando le mani al soffitto. “Non so se saranno sufficienti per contrastare l’energia della scatola madre che ti anima, ma sono disposto a correre il rischio. Dov’ero? Ah, sì. Superman alla mia mercé. Trovando il modo di controllarti, motivarti, addestrarti, potresti anche essere utile. Ah!” Clark fece esplodere altre due luci. Luthor le guardò appena. “I miei ragazzi ti avrebbero portato da me già quando sei caduto nella trappola a Metropolis, se non fosse stato per quel dannato pipistrello. Batman! Chi l’avrebbe detto che cercare di uccidervi a vicenda ci avrebbe unito tanto, eh?” Scrollò la testa rigidamente. “Ho dovuto assicurarmi che non si intromettesse un’altra volta. Sono sicuro che a quest’ora sarà moolto impegnato,” continuò guardando il suo orologio.

Clark si rese conto per la prima volta che Deathstroke non era presente.

“Oh, bene, ci sei arrivato, finalmente. Non credo che tu sia stupido, Clark, ma non sei neppure il più brillante, nonostante quello che probabilmente Martha ti dice. Sì, Deathstroke è andato a uccidere Batman!” esclamò Luthor. “E voi non potete avvisarlo perché i vostri sistemi di comunicazione e i tracciatori che piacciono tanto a Batman sono fuori uso. Quante cose ho imparato dalla tua nave, Clark.”

“Quante cose hai rubato, vorrai dire,” rispose Clark, stringendo i pugni. Fulminò con lo sguardo altre due luci ancora, ma la sua vista funzionava a scatti, ora, debole e tremolante. Luthor stava solo prendendo tempo, non doveva permetterglielo!

Colse una scia rossa con la coda dell’occhio e all’improvviso Flash era tra lui e Victor, scariche di fulmini bianchi e azzurri che scorrevano tutto attorno a loro. I quattro scagnozzi sobbalzarono appena.

“Ragazzi! Non mi avete tenuto aggiornato e sono tornato, ma sopra la nave non vi vedevo, così sono entrato…? Nel bel mezzo di uno stallo alla messicana,” disse Flash, guardandosi freneticamente attorno.

“Flash!” urlò Clark. “Deathstroke sta per attaccare Batman! Devi trovarlo prima di lui!”

“Oh, chi ha bisogno di trovare Batman,” sussurrò Luthor, “quando tutti sanno dove sarà Bruce Wayne?”

“Corri, Flash,” disse Victor.

Barry fece scattare lo sguardo da lui a Clark al resto dei presenti. “Ma voi˗”

“Ce la caveremo! Vai, ora!” insisté Clark e Barry annuì e sparì all’istante da dove era venuto, sollevando ogni foglio o piccolo oggetto che non fosse imbullonato al pavimento o a qualche ripiano.

“Mh. È troppo tardi. La serata di Bruce è iniziata da due ore almeno. Temo sia già morto,” disse Luthor. “E a giudicare dal tuo aspetto, Clark, non serve più aspettare,” aggiunse, facendo il gesto asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte.

Clark si accorse di essere madido.

“Questa è la parte in cui li uccidete, ragazzi,” disse Luthor ai suoi. “Avanti.”

\---

Il vetro non andò in frantumi. Era costituito da due lastre rinforzate con all’interno uno strato di poliuretano trasparente, per uno spessore totale di sei centimetri. Le crepe attorno al proiettile erano sullo strato esterno, coperto da un adesivo che impedì alla lastra di sbriciolarsi all’urto.

Bruce aveva visto troppi criminali fare irruzione a una festa per rapinarne gli ospiti sfondando le vetrate di qualche attico, per non prendere tutte le precauzioni possibili alla torre Wayne. Uscì dalla sala nella confusione, mentre Lucius e gli addetti alla sicurezza cercavano di contenere il panico e di convincere tutti ad addossarsi alle pareti ordinatamente.

Bruce dovette evitare le sue stesse squadre della sicurezza per raggiungere il suo ufficio e il costume che teneva lì per esigenze di questo tipo. “Alfred, sto salendo sul tetto,” disse nel suo comunicatore.

“Immagino sia un momento buono come un altro per informarla che ho perso da qualche minuto i contatti con il gruppo di sorveglianza, nonché la loro posizione sulla mappa, signore. Deve trattarsi di un attacco coordinato.”

Bruce strinse le labbra. Dannazione. Non poteva far niente per Clark e gli altri, se Deathstroke era appostato da qualche parte: una volta sul tetto sarebbe stato un bersaglio facile come un pesce in un barile. Doveva prima neutralizzare la minaccia.

Quando la porta d’accesso al tetto della torre si spalancò di scatto sbattendo sul muro di cemento, un proiettile all’incirca all’altezza della sua gola attraversò la coltre di fumo che si riversò all’esterno.

“Lo sparo veniva da settanta metri alla sua sinistra, signore,” disse Alfred, leggendo i dati del microfono direzionale del cappuccio.

Bruce, appeso fuori da una finestra due piani più in basso, ripose il piccolo telecomando per le cariche a distanza, preparò la spara-rampini e saltò nel vuoto. Settanta metri. In cima al Davenport Center, allora. Non poteva arrivarci direttamente: avrebbe dovuto atterrare su un tetto e poi salire sulla torre delle comunicazioni, per raggiungere il Davenport. Ma Deathstroke si sarebbe accorto in fretta che il suo colpo era andato a vuoto.

Bruce atterrò rotolando dietro un serbatoio dell’acqua e poi si spostò dietro una più solida centralina elettrica sormontata da una giungla di antenne.

“Batman?” sentì nel suo orecchio. “Batman, dove sei? Rispondi!”

“Flash,” esclamò Bruce.

“Batman! Dove sei? Io sono sul tetto della torre W˗”

“Va via di lì!” urlò Bruce girandosi di scatto verso la torre Wayne e attivando il binocolo nelle lenti del cappuccio. Risuonò un altro sparo e la figuretta in rosso sotto il suo sguardo scomparì come incenerita da un fulmine. Bruce imprecò e riprese la sua ascesa verso il Davenport Center. “Flash!”

“Ci sono, sono qui, cioè, giù in strada! Mi ha sparato? Pensavo ce l’avesse con te! Cioè, certo, sa che siamo tutti e due della Lega, ma˗ insomma, uno dei _tuoi_ cattivi mi ha sparato. Non me lo aspettavo? Lo so che è sciocco˗” stava blaterando Barry.

“Stai bene?”

“Sì. Sì! Certo. È Deathstroke! Ma˗ lo sapevi già, immagino.”

“Distrailo,” gli ordinò Bruce.

“Distrailo? Oh, certo. Come?”

“Sei vestito di rosso, lui è un cecchino. Corri un po’ a zig zag. Solo, non farti colpire,” grugnì Bruce.

“Agli ordini!”

Mentre Flash risaliva sulla torre Wayne lasciando una scia rossa sulla facciata dell’edificio, Bruce raggiunse il Davenport. Ecco Deathstroke, sul trespolo perfetto. Aveva voluto attirare Batman, piuttosto che provare a mettere a segno un colpo letale su Bruce Wayne alla festa e poi sparire. Perché? Per onore? Preferiva combattere e uccidere Batman, con tutti i vantaggi alla sua reputazione che ne sarebbero derivati, oppure Luthor non gli aveva rivelato la sua vera identità? Era un segreto prezioso, in fin dei conti, e Luthor non aveva bisogno di rivelarlo per controllare Deathstroke.

Il pipistrello calò sul suo obbiettivo. Bruce calciò il fucile dalle mani di Deathstroke e scagliò un batarang.

Deathstroke lo parò con la sua katana. “Batman. Luthor lo aveva detto, che ti saresti precipitato, se mi fossi avvicinato troppo al vostro generoso benefattore della Lega.”

“Slade Wilson. Se ti muovi nella mia città, io ti cerco,” rispose Bruce, ritirandosi nell’ombra.

Deathstroke estrasse una pistola. “Puoi ammettere di essere debole quando ti toccano nel portafoglio.” Sparò nella direzione in cui si era mosso Bruce, mancandolo di un soffio.

“Strana accusa, da parte di un mercenario. Quanto ti ha pagato, Luthor? Lo hai fatto per provvedere a Rose?”

“Che cosa hai detto?” chiese Deathstroke.

“So che hai una figlia,” disse Bruce. Si lanciò verso di lui, colpendo con un calcio la pistola e parando il fendente della spada con le punte rinforzate sul suo avambraccio.

Deathstroke gli afferrò il braccio con la mano ora libera e glielo piegò all’esterno, minacciando di spezzargli il gomito. “Come lo sai?” strillò.

“Ammetto di aver ricevuto un suggerimento,” rispose Bruce con voce tranquilla. “Flash? Vieni. Basterà una spintarella.”

Deathstroke lo lasciò all’improvviso, franando sulla schiena. Flash comparve accanto a lui con un crack di elettricità, tenendo la sua katana e la pistola con due dita. “Posso posare queste? Non sono molto a mio agio con˗”

Bruce gli levò la pistola dalle mani e la smontò velocemente. “Nemmeno io.” Poi guardò Deathstroke. “È finita.”

Deathstroke gli rivolse un ringhio. “Non se Luthor riesce a uccidere l’Uomo d’Acciaio.”

Bruce si fece avanti per legarlo. “È Superman. Se la caverà.”

“Oh! A proposito di questo: forse io dovrei… tornare?” fece Barry, indicando dietro di sé col pollice.

Bruce lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Sì,” rispose lentamente, “e magari vuoi avvisare la _Sala_ sul luogo in questione?” disse sperando che Barry cogliesse di dover aggiornare Alfred.

“Flash, signore, i vostri tracciatori sono scomparsi dai computer,” intervenne Alfred. “Non ho notizie della posizione di Superman e Cyborg.”

Barry annuì: “Passo di persona! Tu, Batman…?”

“Vai,” gli disse Bruce.

“Sì! Il tempismo, la squadra! Ho capito!” rispose Barry e sparì.

“Li scegli sempre troppo giovani,” commentò Deathstroke.

Bruce lo trascinò in piedi. “Siamo noi che stiamo invecchiando.”

\---

Stanford e Riley aprirono il fuoco con le armi kryptoniane senza esitazione. Victor volò verso di loro, deviando le esplosioni di energia con la sua armatura. Sparò a uno dei due col suo cannone al plasma, scagliandolo lontano, ma l’altro riuscì a colpirlo in pieno, e questa volta l’armatura non fu abbastanza rapida a mutarsi in scudo. L’impatto con l’energia kryptoniana lo fece volare contro una parete e poi franare a terra.

“Ottimo. Ma non distraiamoci dal superuomo, signori,” commentò Luhtor.

Brutus si mosse verso Clark e lui fece esplodere l’ultimo neon alla kryptonite che era riuscito a individuare nella stanza. Non era sicuro che non ce ne fossero altri, ma gli sembrava almeno che il bagliore che gli feriva gli occhi si fosse notevolmente attenuato. Brutus accelerò e si slanciò su di lui. Clark lo imitò, volando per un breve tratto. Impattarono l’uno contro l’altro come contro un muro di mattoni e Clark notò che l’uomo aveva retto allo scontro grazie alla sua stazza e al suo peso. La sua super forza doveva essere molto ridotta, ma non era una sorpresa, coi fumi di kryptonite che saturavano l’ambiente.

Brutus serrò la presa su di lui, la sua mascella che si contraeva e le vene sulle sue tempie che gonfiavano. Dietro di lui, Victor e i suoi avversari avevano ricominciato a sparare.

Clark strinse i denti: non aveva senso resistere, avrebbe solo sprecato le forze: doveva liberarsi della presa. Lasciò le spalle di Brutus e infilò le braccia all’interno delle sue. Lo colpì una volta sul collare ortopedico, poi spalancò di scatto la braccia, piegandogli i gomiti. Brutus mandò un grugnito e gli lasciò le spalle, ma solo per cambiare presa e sollevare Clark e lanciarlo sul pianoforte.

Lo strumento franò sotto il suo peso con un ridicolo suono armonico. Clark si rialzò di scatto, mettendo i resti del piano tra sé e il suo avversario, ma all’improvviso tutti dovettero abbassarsi per evitare i colpi delle armi kryptoniane.

Victor aveva immobilizzato uno degli uomini afferrandolo alle spalle, bloccandogli il braccio in modo che non riuscisse a prendere la mira: l’uomo sparava a casaccio. Un colpo spazzò via via il mobile bar. Victor lo trascinò verso la paratia, sollevandosi con i suoi propulsori. “Ci farai affondare, amico!” gli gridò, prima di sparare un’onda di energia all’altro uomo, che stava puntando l’arma contro di lui. Il fuoco kryptoniano dello scagnozzo nella sua presa si concentrò per qualche secondo sul soffitto sopra di loro e il legno, la resina e persino il rinforzo di piombo cedettero, aprendo un buco sulla notte all’esterno. L’aria salmastra inondò la stanza.

Brutus ricordò chi era il suo avversario e si fece avanti. Afferrò i resti del pianoforte per spingerlo da parte; Clark fece lo stesso, ma spingendo _verso_ di lui: scagliò senza sforzo eccessivo l’uomo e lo strumento dall’altro capo della stanza, ai piedi di Luthor. Luthor contemplò a labbra strette il suo uomo fuori combattimento.

I fumi di kryptonite si erano quasi del tutto dispersi. Clark rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco a Luthor, poi si girò verso l’altro scagnozzo, Grant. Quello gli fece cenno di farsi avanti, con un mezzo sorriso.

Clark lo colpì in pieno petto con un pugno, ma quello incassò e rispose, centrando Clark sullo zigomo. Purtroppo non era mancino: Bruce non gli aveva rotto il braccio buono.

Clark avvertì l’impatto e il dolore: Grant era ancora vicino alla collezione di minerali e al frammento di kryptonite sul suo piedistallo. Lui ricordò l’impatto dei colpi di Batman nella sua armatura rinforzata. “Spero che tu ti stia divertendo,” disse a Grant e riprese a combattere.

Scagliò un montante al mento e parò con l’avambraccio un attacco laterale. Eluse una presa, poi si lanciò in avanti con il braccio teso, abbattendo Grant a terra. Chissà se Bruce sarebbe stato soddisfatto di come aveva usato quello che aveva imparato. Si girò per controllare Victor, che stava disarmando finalmente l’unico uomo ancora cosciente, quando venne colpito alla testa con qualcosa di duro.

Il colpo le fece cadere in ginocchio e risvegliò un’immediata ondata di nausea. Luthor era sopra di lui: stringeva in mano il frammento di kryptonite e lo stava sollevando di nuovo. Clark rotolò via appena in tempo.

“Mio padre non pensava che avrei mai fatto nulla da solo, e invece, guarda un po’, eccomi qui!” disse Luthor. “Il tuo amico dovrà farsi da parte, o ti romperò la testa. E, mi dispiace, ma non hai distrutto tutte le luci.”

“Superman!” gridò Victor.

Clark schivò un altro colpo, allontanandosi ancora da Luthor. “La strategia migliore per me sarebbe evitare lo scontro,” disse Clark.

“Mh. Ponti d’oro al nemico che fugge, non è così che dicono?” rispose Luthor con un sorriso piatto. “Voi vi ritirate, io fuggo. Pareggio e alla prossima partita. Ah.”

Clark si alzò in piedi con attenzione. Aggrottò appena la fronte. “Tranne che… be’, hai schermato la nave con il piombo perché io non potessi vedere quello che c’era dentro, giusto? Ma il piombo scherma anche la kryptonite.”

Luthor aprì la bocca: “No.”

“Quindi, se io esco da qui, non ne sentirò gli effetti. Riavrò i miei poteri.”

“No, tu non˗”

“Non ho bisogno di venire a prenderti,” continuò Clark, affiancandosi a un Victor molto divertito che teneva al sicuro le armi kryptoniane. “A me basta prendere la Getrude,” concluse, cominciando a salire i gradini per il ponte, senza dare le spalle a Luthor.

“No! Aspetta! Fermatelo!”

Victor seguì Clark e saldò un paio di pannelli per chiudere dentro Luhtor e i suoi uomini, poi salì con lui all’esterno. “Dicevi sul serio? Ce la fai a prendere la nave?” chiese a Clark.

Clark inspirò a fondo l’aria marina. “Sono quasi sicuro di sì,” rispose. Bastava restare lontani dal buco nella schermatura di piombo che si era aperto durante il combattimento. Fluttuò sopra il ponte, per valutare il proprio livello di forze. “Mi fai strada? Il percorso più diretto al primo carcere federale sulla costa,” disse.

Victor rise. “Sicuro, amico.”

Clark si tuffò in acqua, nuotò sotto la chiglia e appoggiò le mani alla nave, testando la propria presa. La sollevò poco a poco e cominciò a salire, acqua che scendeva a cascata attorno a lui mano a mano che il pescaggio della Gretrude diminuiva. Quando fu cinque metri sopra il pelo dell’acqua, guardò Victor, che scuoteva la testa sorridendo.

In lontananza, dopo pochi minuti, Clark poté vedere Flash che si affrettava verso di loro. “Batman sta bene!” strillò agitando una mano mentre rallentava, e Victor dovette afferrarlo perché non andasse a mollo.

Clark annuì, concentrato, ignorando la fatica e il malessere portati dalla kryptonite. La costa era in vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, mi rendo conto che il piano di Luthor non è propriamente geniale, ma io non sono un genio del male (ancora) e a dirla tutta quando ho concepito la storia l'unico POV sarebbe dovuto essere quello di Bruce. Quest'idea è poi naufragata in fretta, ma comunque non pensavo di mostrare Luthor... solo che poi la storia si è mossa in quella direzione. Spero non sia troppo abbozzato o OOC!


	11. Chapter 11

“Quindi Luthor è in custodia?” chiese Diana.

“Sì. Temporaneamente in una prigione di media sicurezza a ovest di Metropolis. Verrà trasferito quanto prima in un carcere adatto a lui. Da cui si spera non riuscirà ad evadere altrettanto facilmente,” le rispose Clark con un sorriso.

Indossava ancora l’uniforme, come tutti tranne Bruce, che aveva dovuto vestire di nuovo i panni di Bruce Wayne, dopo aver lasciato Deathstroke sul tetto del GCPD. Stava ancora recitando la parte del miliardario scosso per avere una scusa per tornare alla Caverna, quando Alfred lo aveva informato che aveva ristabilito i contatti con gli altri.

Quando Clark era arrivato alla Caverna con Victor e Barry, sul suo zigomo sinistro spiccava un grosso livido e i suoi poteri erano ancora notevolmente ridotti dall’esposizione alla kryptonite, anche se non in maniera drammatica come subito dopo il magazzino. Alfred lo aveva seduto all’istante davanti a una lampada a raggi UV, nonostante Clark lo avesse rassicurato che non era niente di grave. Alfred aveva categoricamente respinto le sue blande proteste e lui si era rassegnato con un sorriso. Ora stava bene, ogni traccia esteriore del combattimento svanita, ed era in tutto padrone di sé.

Bruce lo aveva notato non appena lo aveva visto, ma non era ancora riuscito a rilassarsi del tutto.

Poi Clark si fece pensoso. “Dovrei tornare a spostare lo yacht? Occupava quasi tutto il cortile, e gli altri detenuti non potranno usarlo…”

“La nave è zeppa di kryptonite. Il governo vorrà sicuramente assicurarsela quanto prima,” gli ripose Bruce sfregandosi la fronte. Guardò Clark attraverso le proprie dita: “Non stare a preoccuparti dello yacht: non resterà lì a lungo.”

“Sto già tenendo d’occhio eventuali movimenti,” disse Victor. “Sapremo dove quella kryptonite andrà a finire.”

Clark sorrise. “Mi rendo conto che avremmo potuto affrontare la situazione diversamente, Bruce, ma sei tu lo stratega del gruppo. Noi facciamo del nostro meglio.”

“Stai cercando di rabbonire Batman con delle lusinghe?” gli chiese Arthur con vago disgusto.

“Forse?”

“Funziona?” chiese Arthur direttamente a Bruce.

Lui lo ignorò, mentre Alfred sbuffava.

“Avreste potuto mettere un tracciatore sulla nave, quando ha lasciato il molo, invece di lanciarvi all’inseguimento,” disse Bruce con tono neutro.

“Non avrebbe funzionato. Luthor stava usando della tecnologia kryptoniana per bloccare ogni trasmissione,” rispose Clark.

“Al magazzino a Metropolis avevamo erroneamente supposto che l’improvvisa sparizione dai radar fosse dovuta alle pareti di piombo,” disse Alfred.

Bruce strinse le labbra: già, non avrebbe commesso di nuovo lo stesso errore. Non avrebbe più dimenticato che Luthor aveva avuto accesso alla nave kryptoniana per mesi, come anche il governo americano. “Non che voi abbiate fatto anche solo un tentativo, di usare un tracciatore,” ribatté, fissando a turno Clark, Barry e Victor, “cosa che vi avrebbe permesso di notare che i comunicatori erano fuori uso _prima_ di dividervi.”

“Concentriamoci sulle cose positive: Luthor è di nuovo in galera e scommetto che questa volta gli sarà molto più difficile evadere, dato che Batman ha catturato Deathstroke!” intervenne Barry. Brindò a Bruce con un morso di pizza.

Bruce sospirò. “Il contributo di Flash è stato utile,” disse.

“Le lodi si sprecano, vedo,” commentò Arthur, ma Barry ghignò.

“Sei acido perché ti sei perso l’azione?”

Arthur mandò un gemito frustrato. “Un combattimento su una nave e io non c’ero. Batman ha ragione, sapete? Avreste dovuto aspettare me.”

“Non è quello che ho detto.”

“Oh, shh,” zittì tutti Diana, trattenendo un sorriso. “Sono orgogliosa di voi. Il nemico è sconfitto, avete combattuto come una squadra anche se separati. Il tuo addestramento sta dando frutti, Clark? Sembrerebbe di sì,” chiese poi.

Clark guardò Bruce per un istante con la coda dell’occhio. “Oh, sicuro. Senza dubbio.”

“Sono felice di sentirlo. Spero di poter valutare presto i tuoi progressi. E i tuoi, Barry.”

“Cosa?”

Bruce lasciò che le voci di Barry e di Victor che lo prendeva in giro svanissero in sottofondo mentre osservava Clark. Anche lui stava seguendo la discussione, con il sorriso placido e un po’ distante di Superman. Bruce rifletté che Diana aveva ragione: l’addestramento aveva dato frutti. Clark era di nuovo se stesso e Bruce era certo che avesse sorriso di più durante quella riunione che durante tutto il mese precedente.

Il sollievo di aver fermato Luthor, l’adrenalina del dopo missione erano certamente da tenere in conto, ma c’era di più. Probabilmente il fatto che Clark era riuscito ad affrontare e a uscire vincitore dalla stessa situazione che aveva scatenato la crisi: ritrovarsi senza poteri, combattere con gli uomini di Luthor. Aveva ritrovato la sua sicurezza. L’addestramento era sicuramente servito, come forse anche, in piccola parte, la… vicinanza con Bruce, per cancellare l’ombra di Batman.

Bruce aveva commesso un’infinità di errori, in quella storia, ma contro ogni aspettativa il risultato era stato positivo, e ora Clark poteva andare avanti.

Clark si accorse che Bruce lo stava fissando e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. Lui rispose con un cenno del capo.

La riunione si trasformò da de-briefing a serata rilassata, tra chiacchiere e cibo, come accadeva sempre più spesso tra loro. Bruce si sarebbe sentito decisamente più a suo agio, una volta che la Sala della Giustizia fosse stata operativa: poter riavere la Caverna per sé sarebbe stato piacevole e un facile modo di tenere un po’ di più le distanze dagli altri.

“A quanto pare, la tua paura di non essere la persona adatta a Clark era infondata.”

Bruce sollevò lo sguardo dalle sue note (doveva quanto prima portare il costume che teneva in ufficio alla Caverna, per valutarne stato e funzionalità, prima di riporlo di nuovo nella sua cassaforte nascosta) e fissò Diana. “Resto dell’idea che tu saresti stata la scelta migliore,” le disse, tornando allo schermo del suo tablet.

“Io non credo. Hai parlato con lui, Clark si sta addestrando. E non vedo più traccia di quella frizione tra voi che ti preoccupava.”

Bruce aggrottò la fronte, ma non poté negarlo. Era dannatamente egoista pretendere di più. Pura hybris.

“Clark si sta avviando a diventare quel faro di speranza per l’umanità che tutti speravano diventasse. Sarà un lungo cammino, probabilmente, ma non sarà da solo,” continuò Diana. “Forse puoi cominciare a credere di non averlo deluso, questa volta.”

Bruce rimase in silenzio, a corto di parole. “Spero ti vedremo da queste parti più spesso, non appena Victor riuscirà a ricreare quei boomtube a cui sta lavorando,” disse alla fine.

Diana sorrise. “Mi farebbe molto piacere.”

“Anche ad Alfred, sono sicuro.”

Diana gli strinse una spalla e si allontanò.

La sera successiva, Bruce aveva di nuovo la Caverna per sé e pronto sul suo computer tutto il lavoro che aveva bollato come non urgente negli ultimi quindici giorni. Le sue ronde potevano aspettare, per quella notte: la cattura di Deathstroke aveva senza dubbio lanciato un messaggio ai criminali di Gotham.

Gli allarmi di prossimità suonarono dopo pochi minuti. Bruce restò davanti al computer, anche quando Superman atterrò dietro di lui. “Li hai fatti scattare apposta?”

“No. Qual era?” chiese Clark.

“Termico ad ampio raggio.”

“Oh, buono a sapersi.”

Bruce si girò a guardarlo. Clark sorrideva leggermente e lo fissava come in attesa. “Se devi finire, posso aspettare,” gli disse.

“Per…?”

“L’addestramento?” sorrise ancora Clark. “Non facciamo così? Una sera sì e una no, a meno di svolte improvvise in qualche caso, disastri o evasioni di massa?”

“Sì,” concordò Bruce lentamente. Due incontri non erano certo sufficienti per stabilire una routine, ma in fin dei conti non era una cattiva idea. Si alzò. “Pensavo saresti stato occupato, stasera, comunque. Come giornalista. Con l’arresto di Luthor e tutto il resto.”

Clark si strinse nelle spalle. “Luthor è materiale di Lois, di solito, e questa volta coprirà lei anche il contributo di Superman. Perry mi ha messo in castigo allo sport.” Diede uno sbuffo divertito. “Se significa non dover scrivere di Superman, non mi dispiace neanche.”

Bruce si sfilò la cintura e abbandonò il mantello. “E Lois non ha preteso di conoscere tutti i dettagli e di intervistare l’Uomo d’Acciaio?”

“Oh, sì. Già ieri notte. Anzi, stamattina. Aveva il pezzo pronto per le otto. L’intervista esce domani, come approfondimento.” Clark lo seguì rilassato fino alla palestra.

“Pronto?” gli chiese Bruce.

“Pronto.”

Bruce non aveva proprio potuto dire che i loro precedenti incontri fossero stati un pieno successo, dal punto di vista dell’allenamento. Clark era stato nervoso e a disagio buona parte del tempo e lui aveva dovuto sforzarsi per non farsi travolgere dalla sensazione che il tempo a loro disposizione fosse limitato, il pericolo dietro l’angolo, pronto a colpire in più modi di quanti potesse sperare di insegnare a Clark come contrastare.

Ma dopo tre ore di piena concentrazione da parte di Clark, dopo averlo visto concentrato e attento, Bruce non aveva problemi a riconoscere dei veri miglioramenti. Clark era ancora un principiante, senza dubbio, ma avrebbe potuto diventare un ottimo combattente. E quella sicurezza che Bruce aveva notato alla riunione della Lega non aveva vacillato quando si era ritrovato solo con lui.

“Questa volta non sono stato completamente desolante?” ridacchiò Clark mentre lui si asciugava la fronte.

“Mh. Solo un filo,” rispose e Clark sorrise, raggiante. Bruce distolse lo sguardo dopo un attimo.

“Bruce…” cominciò Clark e lui prese un respiro silenzioso. “Volevo dirti una cosa.”

Ovviamente Clark non era il tipo da far finta che qualcosa non fosse accaduto; da lasciare le cose indefinite fino a che fossero dimenticate e basta, vero? Clark non si tirava mai indietro. Avrebbe detto a Bruce quello che pensava: che quello che era successo tra loro era stato… utile, ma non serviva più. Erano in grado, ora, di allenarsi come compagni di squadra, come adulti funzionali, e sarebbe stato meglio continuare così.

“Non serve, Clark,” rispose. Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, ma ci provò lo stesso.

“Non sai neanche quello che volevo dire!” protestò infatti Clark, poi continuò prima che Bruce potesse interromperlo ancora. “Per l’altra sera… Grazie. Per esserti fidato di me. Per aver lasciato che andassi da Luthor, che fossi io a valutare la situazione per prendere, si spera, la decisione giusta. E grazie per non avermela rinfacciata, a parte per le comprensibili correzioni strategiche,” disse con un mezzo sorriso.

“Clark…” Bruce strinse la sua mano tesa.

Un contatto convenzionale, accettabile tra due colleghi. Un ottimo modo per ricordare a Bruce quello che erano e quello che non erano. E alla fine, lui era grato che potessero essere colleghi, lavorare assieme, fare la differenza nel mondo. Non faceva esattamente _male_. Andava bene.

“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi. Grazie a te per avermi costretto ad ascoltarti. E ti farò sempre notare quando stai facendo qualcosa di stupido,” rispose. Clark rise e lui ne approfittò per sottrarsi alla sua stretta.

“D’accordo. Io ti farò sempre notare quando ti stai comportando in modo irragionevole,” ribatté Clark.

Bruce sollevò un angolo della bocca e gli diede casualmente le spalle, dirigendosi verso le docce. “Devi andare?” chiese, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro.

Clark esitò un istante. Che avesse capito che la risposta non era indifferente per lui? Che fosse tentato di restare? Bruce si impose di non essere sciocco.

“Già,” rispose Clark. Mosse qualche passo dietro Bruce. “Sai, dovremmo prenderci un caffè, una volta o l’altra.”

Bruce fece una smorfia, lieto almeno che Clark non potesse vedere la sua faccia. Quante volte voleva far ripetere a Clark che le cose tra loro dovevano restare semplici, amichevoli? Se lo meritava, per non aver tenuto la bocca chiusa, per avergli quasi chiesto di restare, per avergli dato l’impressione di non aver capito, o di non aver voluto capire, che il sesso era fuori discussione tra loro, adesso; cosa che era solo per il meglio, dannazione, possibile che Bruce non riuscisse a darsi un contegno?

“Certo,” rispose, con il tono acceso di Bruce Wayne e, cazzo, magari a Clark non sarebbe suonato così _vuoto_ come alle sue stesse orecchie. “Magari la prossima volta che sei in città per la partita, eh? Visto che sei in castigo allo sport.” Si girò verso di lui con un sorriso inconsistente, le mani appese all’asciugamano che aveva intorno al collo. “Potresti invitare Victor alla partita. La sua visione di gioco dev’essere inestimabile.”

Clark lo fissava con la fronte leggermente aggrottata, senza più sorridere.

“Clark?”

\---

Clark aveva pensato di essere stato piuttosto chiaro, invitando Bruce a prendere un caffè. Prima di salire a bordo della Gertrude si era ritrovato a pensare che quello che serviva a entrambi era un nuovo inizio, un po’ più normale, per quanto qualcosa potesse essere normale, tra Batman e Superman.

E forse Bruce gli stava rispondendo in maniera così evasiva perché aveva capito benissimo e _uscire_ con Clark non gli interessava. Forse scopare dopo un allenamento, con le endorfine a mille gli stava bene, il resto no. Poteva essere.

Ma non era l’impressione che Clark aveva avuto la notte precedente, alla riunione. Il modo in cui Bruce lo aveva guardato, mentre gli altri chiacchieravano.

Bruce teneva a lui. Si preoccupava per lui. Si fidava di lui. Era attratto da lui. E Clark si sentiva sicuro e coraggioso, ora, e preferiva mettere le cose in chiaro, piuttosto che restare nel dubbio. Perché Bruce non avrebbe mai agito secondo i propri desideri. Faceva quello che era necessario per la missione, e quello che era necessario per gli altri. E se ora che lui lo aveva ringraziato, ora che quella brutta faccenda sembrava conclusa, si era convinto che Clark non avesse più bisogno di lui a quel modo, non avrebbe fatto niente, per cambiare la situazione. Stava a Clark.

Fece un passo verso di lui. “Sto per farlo solo perché mi sembri pronto a fraintendermi, e voglio essere assolutamente chiaro,” gli disse.

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio, ma Clark non gli diede il tempo di parlare. Appoggiò una mano leggera sul suo fianco e lo baciò, schiudendo appena le labbra, ascoltando con soddisfazione il suo battito accelerare in un istante. Si ritrasse appena, senza sollevare la mano. “Te lo chiedo di nuovo: ti va un caffè? Magari domani. Voglio fare le cose per bene, con calma. Voglio conoscerti, oltre a fidarmi di te.”

Bruce lo fissava. “Sei sicuro?” chiese, poi fece una smorfia.

Clark rise. “Sì! Smettila di chiederlo!”

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Bruce abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra di Clark. Quando tornò a fissarlo negli occhi, imitò la sua posa, appoggiando anche lui una mano sul fianco.

Clark gli sorrise apertamente. “Mi stai dicendo di sì?”

Bruce scosse la testa con un sorrisetto, come a dire che non c’era altra opzione. “Ma Clark Kent e Bruce Wayne sono˗ tecnicamente, tu lavori per me. E Bruce Wayne è coinvolto con la Lega. Sarebbe… complicato.”

Clark si strinse nelle spalle. Si era aspettato ben altre proteste, come che una relazione avrebbe complicato il rapporto con il resto della squadra, o qualcosa di simile. Ma Clark aveva praticamente gridato ai quattro venti che c’era stato qualcosa tra loro, la sera dell’arresto di Luthor, e nessuno aveva sollevato obiezioni, con lui (certamente neanche con Bruce, o lo avrebbe detto per prima cosa). E Clark non voleva frequentare Bruce Wayne, l’uomo più ricco di Gotham. Lui voleva solo… Bruce.

“Non voglio una cosa pubblica. Mi andrebbe bene anche il caffè di Alfred seduti sul molo a guardare il lago,” rispose.

Bruce gli sorrise. “Si può fare.”

Clark si morse un labbro. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”

“Anche a me.”

“Domani? Alle dieci?” Bruce annuì. Clark appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, ridacchiando. “Allora è meglio che vada.”

“Sì. Buonanotte, Clark.”

“Buonanotte.”

\---

Alfred era un po’ sorpreso di vederlo in piedi alle nove, con ancora addosso i pantaloni del pigiama e una vestaglia. Si era sorpreso ancora di più quando Bruce gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi del caffè, che ci avrebbe pensato lui.

“Puoi preparare la colazione per due, per le dieci?” gli chiese.

“Certamente, signore.”

Bruce rimase solo in cucina. Si chiese brevemente se Alfred stesse controllando che Clark non fosse in una delle stanze da letto, ma scacciò il pensiero. Alfred sapeva benissimo chi c’era o non c’era in casa in qualsiasi momento.

Era troppo presto, ma Bruce non era più riuscito a restare a letto o a concentrarsi su qualcos’altro. Cominciò ad armeggiare con la caffettiera d’argento che era l’ideale per le colazioni all’aperto.

Quando finalmente si fece un orario dignitoso per andare ad aspettare Clark senza rovinare il caffè, uscì sul molo. Si sedette a terra, poggiando con cura il vassoio con tazze e caffettiera.

I riflessi del sole sul lago erano dolci e piacevoli, ma Bruce aveva occhi solo per il cielo.

\---

Clark uscì di corsa e salì le scale di volata fino al tetto Non era in ritardo, era solo… be’, sarebbe stato in ritardo, se non si sbrigava. Ma era stato così ansioso di uscire che aveva finito per mettersi a fantasticare su Bruce, e all’improvviso invece di ingannare il tempo, doveva darsi una mossa.

Si lanciò in cielo con lo stomaco leggero e le dita che formicolavano, mordendosi una guancia e sorridendo lo stesso come un cretino. Sorvolò la baia e Gotham in un lampo e finalmente vide la casa di vetro e il lago.

Ma il suo sguardo si fissò sulla figura seduta sul molo. Clark alzò un braccio per salutarla, entusiasta, e scese a terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati alla fine! Grazie a chiunque abbia letto fin qui:)  
> Forse il finale è un po' sbrigativo, ma è quello che ho avuto in mente fin da quando ho avuto l'idea per questa storia e nel frattempo non ho avuto nessuna folgorazione per un eventuale capitolo bonus, ma chissà?  
> Ogni commento è bene accetto, ovviamente!


End file.
